Le vent de la nuit noire
by SuperBahamut
Summary: [Mai Otome]L'histoire d'un nouveau personnage pris dans l'univers des Otome. Prends place avant et après la série. Ne tiens pas compte des OAV.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Mai Otome que je mets pour l'instant dans la section Mai Hime. Alors précision importante, l'action débute ici un an avant le début de la série. Les étudiantes corail ne sont donc pas encore là et les otome perle comme Akane et Chie ne sont ici encore que Corail. Je met un rating de T (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, voir pour cause de dialogues parfois un peu crus. Attention, c'est ma sauce donc assez différent du style habituelle.**

**En gras, les pensé du perso principale**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 1 : Voyager plus loin que ses rêves_

Quelques part, dans une maison de notre monde, un jeune homme de 16 ans, cheveux brun mi-long, lunettes, air banale, surfait tranquillement sur son pc lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Jeune homme- Aaaaaaaallô ?…Salut Benoît…. Ouais je sais….Ouais je viens de pomper le dernier Bleach, j'ai aussi fini les Erementar Gerad….Ouais ça tient la route…. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule avec ça !…. C'est ça !…Ouais, j'ai fini mon sac, on va pouvoir se la donner à fond….Et tu leur as donné mon nom….Et ils étaient morts de rire….C'est ça, à demain….

Il raccroche.

Jeune homme- Connard…

**Et voilà, encore des gars qui se foutent de mon nom. Mon prénom ça va, je m'appelle Thomas, c'est mon nom qui me gène. Chaque fois que je sors que je m'appelle Thomas Mistral, j'y ai droit, ras le bol…**

Il éteignit son ordinateur et monta un grand sac de voyage sur son lit.

**Bon voyons, j'ai tout ? Fringue, affaire de toilette, ordi portable, le dur de play2, mes dvd, quelques mangas pour le train, ça devrait aller. Bon allez dodo et demain c'est parti pour un tour !**

Ailleurs, dans le bureau de la principale de Garderobe

Shizuru- Natsuki, je t'ai amené le rapport que tu avais demandé.

Natsuki- Parfait.

Shizuru- C'est le point sur tous les utilisateurs de Slave connue.

Natsuki- C'est plutôt léger, hormis ceux de la vallée des ombres et Shibaratsu, on ignore s'il en existe d'autres.

Shizuru- Il y a bien les rumeurs sur le dernier, mais certaines parties sont, je trouve, assez farfelue.

Encore ailleurs, dans un endroit sombre, un homme se tenait debout au milieu d'un étrange cercle dessiné sur le sol. De grands câbles couraient dans les seules parties visibles de l'endroit.

-Nous allons maintenant voir si ce que les anciens ont laissés est vraiment intéressant…

Il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait un cristal mauve et s'ouvrit le pouce sur la pointe de ce dernier laissant quelques gouttes de sang le recouvrir.

-Apparaît Enja !

Un cercle de flamme entoura l'homme, suivit d'un grand hurlement.

-Je vais tester à cet endroit, cela rendra l'expérience intéressante…

De retour dans notre monde, Thomas fermait la porte de chez lui. Il saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la voiture où l'attendait son père.

Thomas- Aller c'est parti pour une semaine de folies.

Père de Thomas- Pense à nous prévenir quand tu es arrivé.

Thomas- Mais t'inquiète !

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler violemment.

Thomas- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Porté par le poids de son sac, Thomas se mit à tituber en arrière sur la route. Le sol commença à se fissurer, des éclairs orangés fusaient du sol.

Thomas- Mais y se passe quoi à la fin ?!

Sa cheville se tordit sur un morceau de la route fissuré. Il tomba alors dans une large fissure. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il se voyait déjà percuter le fond, un éclair orange le frappa et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. A son réveil, il flottait dans un espace que nul mot ne saurait décrire correctement. Une dimension éthérée au reflet orange sans haut ni bas, pas de sol, il flottait simplement.

**C'est ça la mort ? Ben merde, je pensais pas que ça aurait cette gueule là…**

Au milieu du vortex, une silhouette se dessinait, celle d'un humain apparemment. Thomas ne voyait qu'une ombre dans la main de laquelle brillait une lueur mauve. Une gigantesque créature apparut à ses côtés, une sorte de grand serpent écarlate, un être à mi-chemin entre le monstre et la machine. Thomas vit un groupe d'autres créatures se dirigeait vers lui, elles avaient des apparences diverses, mais cependant elles passèrent autour de lui sans faire attention à lui. Il se sentit cependant entraîné par une sorte de courant et se remis à dévier…

Garderobe

Un bel après-midi comme les autres. Les étudiantes suivaient leurs différents cours habituelles, Natsuki travaillait dans son bureau, accompagné de Shizuru. Soudainement, une demi-douzaine de vortex apparurent au-dessus du campus. Des slaves apparurent alors et tombèrent au beau milieu des étudiantes corails en plein cours de combat. Natsuki voyant la scène de son bureau fut pris par la surprise quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité et se précipité vers le micro lui permettant de parler à tout le campus.

Natsuki- Alerte ! Des Slaves sont apparus au-dessus du campus. Que les étudiantes Perle amènent les corail en lieu sûr et que les Trias me rejoignent dans mon bureau ! Pas d'action inutile, je vous défends de vous attaquer aux Slaves.

Elle coupa le micro et se retourna vers Shizuru.

Natsuki- Shizuru !

Shizuru- Je m'en occupe. Materialize !

Shizuru fut alors recouvert par sa Robe puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre. Les Trias arrivèrent dans le bureau.

-Madame la directrice.

Natsuki- Parfait, vous voilà. Où en est la mise en sécurité des étudiantes ?

-Fini. Miss Maria et Yukariko-sensei s'en occupent. Miss Maria se chargera de leur protection et Yukariko-sensei va aller se battre contre les Slaves.

-Très bien, laissons-la s'en charger avec Shizuru, vous trois, vous allez les éviter et chercher à proximité de l'Académie tout individu suspect . Les Slaves ont des maîtres, si vous les trouvez, neutralisez-les, soyez prudente.

-Oui madame !

Natsuki activa leurs GEM, les trois étudiantes firent apparaître leurs robes et s'envolèrent à leur tour.

De son côté, Shizuru arrivait au niveau du premier Slave. D'un geste rapide, elle déploya sa lame et trancha net en deux la créature, laissant cette dernière se désintégrer en une poussière verte. Deux autres se tenaient près à l'affronter. L'un d'entre eux frappa avec une sorte de tentacule que Shizuru bloqua avec sa lame mais laissant une ouverture qu'un autre Slave en forme de loup bondit pour prendre, mais il fut fauché en plein vol par une flèche de Yukariko. Les deux Otome étaient maintenant dos à dos, prête à en découdre avec les Slaves restants. De leur côté, les trois Trias survolait l'Académie à la recherche de tout individu suspect mais ne croisèrent personne. Quelque chose attira cependant leur attention en bas du grand escalier de l'Académie. Une sorte de déformation dans l'air d'où fusait quelques éclairs. Soudain, un vortex orangé se forma quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Thomas tomba alors du trou et atterrie violemment sur le dos avant de se récupérer son sac sur le ventre.

Thomas- Ouf ! Oh nom de !

Les trois Otome Perle considèrent d'emblée l'étrange jeune homme comme un individu suspect et l'encerclèrent. Thomas, toujours à terre et sonné, tentait de reprendre pied.

Thomas- Oh bon sang, le bad trip…

Le petit groupe fut rejoint par Shizuru et Yukariko qui venait d'en finir avec les derniers Slaves. Thomas s'était péniblement relevé et observait autour de lui, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Il voyait cinq jeunes femmes portant d'étranges combinaisons dont deux qui volaient et les trois autres qui le tenaient en joue avec leur bâton métallique. Il leva alors les yeux et aperçue Garderobe en haut de l'escalier. A priori, il n'était pas mort.

Thomas- mais… mais…mais…mais c'est quoi ce bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !!!!!!

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pensées Thomas**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Garderobe_

Thomas avait été emmené dans le bureau de Natsuki, laquelle menait son interrogatoire sous l'œil de Yukariko.

Natsuki- Bon je te pose la question pour la dernière fois, d'où viens-tu ?

Thomas- De Lyon en France.

Natsuki- Ni cette ville ni ce pays n'existent, alors maintenant arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

Thomas- Mais je vous ai fit tout ce que je savais ! J'allais partir de chez moi quand y'a eu ce séisme, je suis tombé dans une faille, à mon réveil je flottais dans… Je sais pas trop quoi… Appelez ça un inter plan, une dimension parallèle ou ce que vous voulez, après je me suis fais entraîner avant de tomber dans une espèce de trou noir et d'atterrir sur le pas de votre porte. Je connais pas cet endroit, et je sais même pas ce que je fous là !

Natsuki commençait à se masser les tempes, l'interrogatoire s'annonçait fatiguant.

Natsuki- Ok zen… Bon admettons que tu viennes vraiment d'un autre monde. Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

Thomas- j'en sais rien moi. Je me rappelle vaguement une silhouette et un monstre rouge quand je flottais entre les deux mondes mais c'est tout.

Natsuki- Ca correspond à la description qu'ont donnés les élèves, cependant, tu es toujours suspect car le passage par lequel tu es arrivé est utilisé habituellement pour invoquer des Slaves.

Thomas- C'est quoi ça un Slave ?

Natsuki- OK…. Bon attends là je reviens. Yukariko, surveillez-le.

Yukariko- Bien madame.

Natsuki quitta son bureau laissant Thomas et Yukariko.

Thomas- Au fait, je suis où là ?

Yukariko- A Garderobe, l'Académie de formation des Otomes.

Thomas- Et c'est quoi une Otome ?

Yukariko- euh…

Natsuki avait rejoint Maria et Shuzuru qui avait discrètement écoutés la conversation.

Natsuki- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Shizuru- Je ne pense pas qu'il ment. Il a vraiment l'air de tout ignorer de notre monde.

Maria- Nous ne pouvons pas baser notre jugement sur une impression, nous devons rester prudentes.

Shizuru- Cependant j'ai fouillée ces affaires. Ces vêtements ne ressemblent à rien de ce que l'on connaît, ce qui ressemble à des papiers d'identité ne sont commun à aucun pays civilisé connus, l'argent m'est inconnu de même que tous le reste, ce n'est rien de ce que l'on peut trouver même dans les pays les plus riches.

Natsuki- Passons, est-ce que quelqu'un de l'extérieur s'est rendue compte de ce qui passé ?

Maria- Les élèves sont consignées aux dortoirs pour le moment et par chance, personne à l'extérieur de l'Académie n'est au courant de cette attaque.

Natsuki- Très bien j'irai parler aux élèves, nous allons garder cet incident secret, s'il venait à s'ébruiter que des Slaves apparaissent en plein milieu de l'Académie au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ça serait la panique.

Shizuru- Et que fait-on du jeune homme ?

Natsuki- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons le garder ici.

Maria- Personnellement, je suis contre le fait de garder un homme à Garderobe.

Natsuki- C'est contre nos principes, mais nous sommes face à un cas exceptionnel, qui plus est, il n'est pas de notre monde, le mettre dehors reviendrait à le tuer. Nous allons lui parler et bien lui exposer la situation et les interdits.

Les trois Otomes retournèrent dans le bureau où Thomas et Yukariko discutaient tranquillement.

Natsuki- Bon alors, soyez attentif jeune homme, nous sommes dans une situation difficile, une attaque de Slave en plein milieu de l'Académie est un événement sans précédent et qui ne doit pas s'ébruiter si nous voulons éviter les problèmes. L'arrivé d'une personne venant d'un autre monde est également quelque chose de particulier. Pour le moment, nous devons rester discrets sur tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, en conséquence, nous acceptons que vous restiez à Garderobe.

Thomas- C'est surtout que vous voulez me garder à l'œil.

Natsuki- Enfin bref, cependant il y a un certain nombre de points que je me dois de vous éclaircir en ce qui concerne cette école et son fonctionnement. Cet endroit est une école de formation pour les Otomes… Oh ! une Otome, c'est…

Thomas- Cette personne a eu l'amabilité de m'expliquer diverses choses.

Natsuki- Parfait alors vous peut-être aussi pourquoi les hommes ne sont pas admis ici.

Thomas- Car les nano-machines source du pouvoir des Otomes ne supportent pas le contacts avec l'organisme masculin en gros et les rapports de tout genre sont exclus. Rassurez-vous, dans ma situation actuelle, draguer est loin d'être ma priorité, pas de soucis de ce côté là, vous avez ma parole.

Natsuki- C'est parfait alors. Bon maintenant, où je vous fais dormir ?

Maria- La mezzanine au sommet du dortoir n'est plus utilisée depuis longtemps, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Natsuki- Très bien, ensuite il vous sera interdit de quitter l'Académie et évitez également de vous approchez de l'enceinte, nous ne voulons pas qu'un homme soit vus à Garderobe.

Shizuru- Mais nous recevons souvent des visiteurs officiels.

Natsuki- Quand cela arrivera, nous vous préviendrons et vous devrez rester dans votre chambre. Tout ceci peut vous sembler très restrictif mais nous n'avons pas le choix, si vous faites ce que l'on vous dit, alors tout se passera bien.

Thomas- Je ne vais pas me plaindre vu ma situation actuelle, ça me va.

Natsuki- Excellent. Mais dans tout ça, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Voici Miss Maria Graceburt, Shizuru Viola, Yukariko Steinberg et je suis la directrice de cette école, Natsuki Kruger, enchantée.

Elle lui tendit sa main, Thomas la serra avec le sourire.

Thomas- Je m'appelle Thomas… Thomas Mistral, ravi de vous connaître.

Natsuki- Bienvenue à Garderobe Thomas.

**Elles ne me font pas de remarques sur mon nom, je suis vraiment dans un autre monde.**

Thomas fut ensuite amener à sa chambre par Maria. Thomas en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide au campus, tout était bien entretenu et lui semblait irréel. Maria le fit monter jusqu'en haut du dortoir, en chemin ils croisèrent certaines élèves qui discutaient dans le couloir. Elles se taisaient à sa vue, surprise de le voir se promener dans les couloirs du dortoir accompagnés d'une maistar Otome.

Maria- Les deux premiers étages sont les chambres des Corail, les étudiantes de première année, le troisième est celui des Perles, les étudiantes de seconde année. Vous logerez à la mezzanine du quatrième étage. Il est évident que vous ne devez pas traîner dans les autres étages.

Thomas- OK.

Le quatrième étage était plus petit que les autres et apparemment peu fréquenté. Maria ouvrit une porte et fit entrer Thomas dans la pièce. Une grand chambre, plus utilisé depuis des années, au vu de la poussière qui s'était accumulé.

Maria- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais faudra faire avec.

Thomas- Non c'est parfait, c'est déjà plus grand que mon ancienne chambre. Je ferai le ménage pour tuer le temps.

Maria- Bien, il est déjà tard, reposez-vous ce soir, demain la directrice voudra sans doute évoquer avec vous plus de détails sur votre séjour. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Thomas- Bonne nuit.

Maria s'en alla en fermant la porte. Thomas s'avança jusqu'au lit et posa son sac dessus, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Thomas- Kof, kof ! Arg la fenêtre vite !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de manière à aérer un peu sa chambre qui n'avait pas dû l'être depuis un bon moment et se retourna pour regarder plus en détails sa nouvelle demeure. Un lit simple, un bureau dans un coin et une grande étagère dans l'autre, le tout recouvert de poussière.

**Mouais… pas question de déballer avant d'avoir bien nettoyer.**

Thomas essuya son lit comme il put et s'allongea dessus.

**Bon je suis claqué moi, aller dodo.**

Thomas se réveilla tranquillement le lendemain matin mais constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre poussiéreuse de la veille, visiblement cette histoire n'était pas un rêve… Les Otomes travaillant tôt le matin, il descendit les escaliers déserts du dortoir. Une fois dehors, il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel bleu.

Thomas- Hum, belle journée en perspective.

-En effet.

Thomas- hu ? Ah bonjour Shizuru-san.

Shizuru- Bonjour Thomas, bien dormi ?

Thomas- Ca va.

Thomas fut alors trahi par son estomac qui gargouilla intensément, faisant sourire Shizuru.

Shizuru- Un petit-déjeuner ?

Thomas- Volontiers, merci.

Shizuru emmena Thomas au réfectoire, désert à cette heure ci mais heureusement, on avait eu la gentillesse de lui garder quelques choses à manger.

Thomas- D'habitude, les cantines scolaires sont horribles mais là c'est vraiment excellent.

Shizuru- Ici, ce sont les étudiantes qui cuisinent à tour de rôle, savoir cuisiner fait partie de l'apprentissage des Otomes.

Thomas- A la fois servantes et gardes du corps en gros.

Shizuru- En gros. Bon si tu as fini, allons voir la directrice.

Thomas- OK.

Thomas passa la matinée en compagnie de Natsuki qui lui donna plus de détails sur son nouveau lieu d'accueil, son fonctionnement et celui de ce monde. Le temps passa alors, Thomas était maintenant à Garderobe depuis un mois. Yukariko avait donné à Thomas des cours pour comprendre l'écriture de ce nouveau monde que ce dernier assimila très rapidement, suite à quoi, il passa son temps à dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque, parfois seul, parfois sous le regard curieux des élèves et la surveillance de Maria. Un jour, il fut aborder sur le campus par Yohko.

Yohko- Bonjour Thomas.

Thomas- Bonjour Yohko-sensei.

Yohko- Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps libre.

Thomas- En sachant que je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque pour tuer le temps, c'est un euphémisme.

Yohko- J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main au labo pour transporter du matériel lourd.

Thomas- OK, allons-y.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Garderobe. Arrivé, Thomas lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.

Thomas- Et ben, on peut dire que ça a de la gueule ici, ça change du reste.

Yohko- Ici se trouve tout le matériel pour l'implantation des nano-machines aux nouvelles étudiantes, ainsi que le matériel de contrôle pour les GEM.

Thomas- c'est ce qui permet de contrôler les nano-machines n'est-ce pas ?

Yohko- Oui, elles contiennent les données sur les Robes et permettent de contrôler les nano-machines dans le corps. Fabriquer des GEM corail et perles est relativement simple, mais fabriquer des GEM mai-star est bien plus compliqué, la plupart se passent d'Otome en Otome.

Thomas- C'en est une ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une pierre mauve posée sur une plaque brillante relié par des fils à ce qui ressemblait à un ordinateur.

Yohko- Oui, mais elle n'est pas utilisable, je n'arrive pas rentrer les données pour la Robe et l'Elément. Enfin bref, j'aimerai que tu transporte ces caisses là-bas.

Thomas- OK, au fait, c'est quoi ces grandes cuves ?

Yohko- Elles servent pour la fabrication en séries des nano-machines. Ce fluide contient des milliard de nano-machines qui se répliquent mutuellement, c'est une sorte de culture.

Thomas- D'accord. Bon, au boulot !

Thomas s'approcha du tas de caisse et souleva la première qui lui tomba sous la main.

Thomas- Hung ! La vache ! Y'a quoi là-dedans ?

Thomas passa sur la passerelle qui enjambait la cuve de nano-machines en culture et déposa la caisse à l'endroit indiqué.

Thomas- Fiuuuuuuu. Et d'une ! Bon, à la suivante. Au fait Yohko-sensei ?

Yohko- Oui ?

Thomas- Maintenant que j'y pense, la prise de sang que vous m'avez fait il y a trois semaines, c'était pour quoi ?

Yohko- Par curiosité, je me demandais si, en tant qu'habitant d'un autre monde, ton organisme était différent des gens de ce monde.

Thomas- Et alors ?

Yohko- Rien, tu es exactement le même. Il n'y a aucune différence en toi et les hommes de ce monde.

Thomas- Si vous le dites. Hung !

Thomas attrapa une seconde caisse et la transporta de l'autre côté du laboratoire. Il continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure alors que Yohko était tranquillement retourné à ses recherches.

**Après tout, je suis bien nourris et logé gratuit, je peux bien jouer le larbin de temps en temps. Aller ! La dernière et j'aurais fini.**

Thomas se pencha et attrapa la dernière caisse.

Thomas- la vache ! Elle est encore plus lourde que les autres celle-là !

Yohko- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Thomas- Non, c'est bon, je vais m'en sortir.

Thomas avança doucement, mais il fut soudainement déséquilibré par sa charge, la caisse tomba en avant, Thomas tenta de se rattraper à la rambarde, malheureusement, il roula sur celle-ci, se cogna la tête sur le bord de la cuve alors qu'il tombait dedans. Le gros « plouf » provoqué par sa chute attira l'attention de Yohko.

Yohko- Oh bon sang !

Elle fonça sur la passerelle et se pencha pour essayer de vois Thomas.

Yohko- Thomas ! Thomas ! Est-ce que ça va ? Zut, il a dû se cogner.

Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse et se retrouva à côté du panneau de contrôle de la cuve.

Yohko- Bon, tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle activa l'évacuation d'urgence de la cuve, le fond de cette dernière s'ouvrit, faisant rouler Thomas au milieu du liquide des nano-machines qui se déversait au sol.

Thomas- kof ! kof !

Yohko- Thomas ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Thomas- Hurg… J'ai bu la tasse du siècle !

Yohko- Tu peux te lever ?

Thomas- Je crois que oui.

Thomas se leva doucement, puis fut soudainement pris d'une étrange douleur.

Thomas- Aaaargh !

Yohko- Thomas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Thomas- Mon corps… Il me brûle.

Yohko- Quoi ?

Thomas- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pensées Thomas  
nomperso-_pensées perso_**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

Chapitre 3 : L'éveil 

Après être sa chute dans la cuve de nano-machines, Thomas était tombé dans le coma, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était dans un lit du laboratoire entouré de divers appareils médicaux.

Natsuki- C'est pas vrai, ça fait à peine un mois qu'il est là et il nous attire déjà des problèmes !

Shizuru- Ne sois pas si sévère Natsuki, c'était un accident. Personnellement, je m'inquiète plutôt pour son état.

Yohko- Et bien…Ces jours ne sont pas en danger, cependant, il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe.

Natsuki- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Yohko- Regardez ça.

Yohko tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur du laboratoire et diverses informations apparurent sur l'écran central.

Natsuki- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Les nano-machines dans son corps… Elles sont actives !?

Yohko- En effet, lorsqu'il est tombé dans la cuve, il a absorbé des nano-machines, plus de dix fois la quantité que l'on injecte aux nouvelles étudiantes. Beaucoup de nano-machines se sont normalement désactivées et détruites au contact de son organisme, cependant, elles semblent s'être adaptées et stabilisées.

Natsuki- Vous avez une explication ?

Yohko- Rien de sûr pour le moment, cependant, c'est la première fois que l'on injecte une telle quantité de nano-machines à quelqu'un, maintenant est-ce là la cause, j'ai encore besoin de temps pour répondre.

Natsuki- Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

Yohko- Et bien, on peut supposer qu'il va développer des capacités, mais rien n'est sûr, on ne peut qu'attendre son réveil.

Thomas se réveilla enfin le lendemain après trois jours de coma.

Yohko- Alors tu reviens parmi les vivants ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Thomas- Heuuuuuuu… j'ai l'impression d'avoir une énorme gueule de bois.

Yohko- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Thomas- Thomas Mistral.

Yohko- Bon tu m'as l'air en forme. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ?

Thomas- Mais bien sûr, dit-il tout en virant le drap.

Yohka- Waouh ! J'en attendais pas autant au réveil.

Thomas- Hein ?

Yohka- Ca va, il fait pas trop froid ?

Thomas pris quelques secondes pour se regarder.

Thomas- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me passer mes vêtements s'il vous plaît ?

Yohko- Tout de suite !

Thomas- Ne vous faites pas d'idée, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de vous.

Yohko- Mais j'ai rien dis.

Thomas se rhabilla, se leva et s'étira.

Thomas- Hung ! Je suis complètement courbaturé !

Yohko- Après trois jours de coma, estimes-toi heureux de pouvoir te lever normalement.

Thomas- Pardon ? Combien ?

Yohko- Ca fait trois jours que tu dors.

Thomas- Ah ouais quand même !

Yohko- _S'il est déjà sur pieds, c'est que les nano-machines ont déjà boostées ces capacités de régénération._ Tu te sens comment ?

Thomas- Bof, j'ai faim, je vais aller voir s'il reste quelque chose au réfectoire, à plus !

Yohko- Hé ! Attends !

Thomas ne l'entendis pas, sans doute encore un peu dans les vapes et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. S'agissant de la pause midi, il se fit servir au milieu des autres étudiantes et s'installa dans son coin pour manger, l'air toujours dans le vague. Par la suite, il retourna à la bibliothèque où il repris ses habitudes de lectures sous le regard des étudiantes qui se demandaient où il était passé pendant trois jours. Le soir venu, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit tranquillement, sonné par les derniers évènements.

Le lendemain, au réveil.

Thomas- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ! J'ai bien dormi moi.

Il se leva, s'étira, puis il saisit ses lunettes.

Thomas- Ouah ! La vache, ça fouette !

Il les retira rapidement, se précipita à la fenêtre et pris un moment pour observer le paysage.

Thomas- Ben merde alors !

Il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, perdus dans ses réflexions. Un peu plus bas, trois Otomes Corail discutaient en suivant leur chemin tranquillement alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau. Soudain, l'une d'entre elle, prise dans sa discussion rata une marche et commença une chute en avant. Tiré de sa réflexion, Thomas se précipita alors avec une vélocité impressionnante et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille, l'empêchant de tomber, sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres.

Thomas- Euh, ça va ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Euh, Thomas-san…

Thomas- Oui, et si je me trompe pas, vous êtes des étudiantes de première année, des Corail.

-En effet, je m'appelle Shiho Huit et voici Chie Hallard et Akane Soir.

Thomas- Enchanté.

Shiho- De même, et encore merci de m'avoir aidé.

Thomas- C'est rien.

Chie- En tout cas, vous avez des réflexes impressionnants, on n'a même pas eu le temps d'agir.

Thomas- Ouais, je le savais même pas moi-même.

Akane- Pardon ?

Thomas- Euh rien ! Bonne journée.

Thomas les salua de la main et repris sa marche rapidement tout en devant de plus en plus perplexe.

**Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive mais je vais en avoir le cœur net.**

Thomas se dirigea vers le gymnase de l'Académie, désert à cette heure-ci. Il fixa pendant un moment les barres asymétriques, puis il s'élança. Il se hissa sans problèmes et commença une série de figures qui dura pendant une dizaine de minutes, enchaînant des figures de plus en plus complexes pour finir par un double saut périlleux arrière et un atterrissage à plusieurs mètres des barres avec classe.

**Alors là, y'a vraiment un bug !**

Ne supportant plus l'incertitude sur son état, Thomas se dirigea pour le laboratoire de Garderobe, espérant que Yohko aurait une bonne explication.

Thomas- Yohko-sensei ! Vous êtes là ?

Yohko- Me voilà. Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

Thomas- De réponses.

Yohko- Sur quoi ?

Thomas- Mon état.

Elle posa la main sur son front.

Yohko- Tu as l'air un peu fiévreux mais ça n'a pas l'air si grave.

Thomas- C'est pas ça le problème. Ce matin, je viens de me rendre compte que mes lunettes ne m'allaient plus, moi qui suis myope comme une taupe, je me retrouve avec une vue bien meilleure que la moyenne, j'ai également gagné des super réflexes, je viens de faire un numéro aux barres asymétriques à faire chialer un champion des jeux Olympiques.

Yohko- Des quoi ?

Thomas- Rien, private joke. Expliquez-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

Yohko- Et bien, il semblerait que les nano-machines dans ton corps soient actives.

Thomas- Actives ? Comment ça « actives » ?

Yohko- Ton coma a été causé par l'absorption d'une importante quantité de nano-machines, qui, contre toutes attentes, se sont activés en toi, ce qui explique des capacités puisqu'elles sont conçus en partie pour ça, et ton état fiévreux est classique lorsque l'on injecte des nano-machines chez les nouvelles étudiantes.

Thomas- Elles sont censées être incompatible avec l'organisme masculin, et vous m'avez certifié que je n'était pas différents des hommes de ce monde, alors comment ?

Yohko- Ca, j'en suis sure, tu n'es en rien différents des autres hommes, l'explication de ton état est ailleurs.

Thomas- Qu'est-ce que ça va impliquer pour moi ?

Yohko- Et bien, tout comme les Otomes, tu possède des capacités corporelles accrus telle que la vue ou les réflexes moteurs. Cependant ton cas est sans précédents et j'aimerai moi aussi comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que je peux compter sur ton aide.

Thomas- Pas de problème, moi aussi je suis curieux.

Bureau de la directrice.

Natsuki- Alors ?

Shizuru- Nous avons mené une enquête discrète pour comprendre les raisons de l'attaque du mois dernier mais les résultats sont très légers.

Natsuki- Comment cela ?

Shizuru- Et bien, ce jour-là, personne ne s'est approché de l'école, aucun individu suspect n'a été repéré. De plus Yohko-sensei affirme que tous les Slaves ont été invoqués simultanément au même moment, à la seconde près, or, pour obtenir un tel effet, il aurait fallu que tous les invoqueurs soient ensemble pour coordonnée une telle chose, mais s'ils s'étaient rassemblés, on l'aurait vue.

Natsuki- En gros, on nage dans le floue.

Shizuru- Malheureusement.

Natsuki- En parlant de Yohko-sensei, où en est-elle avec Thomas ?

Shizuru- Je crois qu'elle a commencé des tests afin de trouver une explication, mais il lui faudra sans doute du temps.

Natsuki- Probablement.

Thomas passa la matinée avec Yohko, cette dernière avait fait une série de divers relevés et devait maintenant faire ses analyses. L'après-midi, poussé par la curiosité, il décida d'aller observer les étudiantes Corail en cours de combat. Assis dans un coin, suffisamment loin pour rester à l'abri, il observait la série de combats d'entraînement qui se déroulaient sous l'œil de Yukariko.

C'est quand même balèze ce qu'elles font, je me demande si… 

Ailleurs, dans un lieu sombre, l'homme mystérieux se tenait au milieu d'un cercle entouré d'une série de gros câbles.

-La dernière fois ne s'est pas montrée très concluante, voyons si ça marche mieux maintenant.

Il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait un cristal mauve.

-Viens à moi fils des flammes de l'enfer ! Enja !

Un grand cercle de flammes entoura l'homme suivi d'une ombre immense.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Garderobe, le cours de combat allait toucher à sa fin quand plusieurs vortex firent leur apparition au beau milieu du campus, libérant une dizaine de Slave.

Thomas- Bordel ! D'où ils sortent ceux là ? 

Shizuru arriva en Robe au milieu des Slaves. Déployant sa lame avec grâce, elle en faucha deux d'un coup, ouvrant la voie aux étudiantes prêtes à se battre.

Shizuru- Retirez-vous les filles, il est plus prudent de me laisser m'en charger avec Yukariko-sensei.

Les élèves obéisserent et s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant Shizuru et Yukariko aux prises avec les Slaves. L'un d'entre eux avait pris Thomas pour cible et s'apprêtait à le frapper d'un coup de griffe. Au moment, de la frappe, il fut stopper par Shizuru qui le bloquait avec sa lame.

Shizuru- Je crois que ça va devenir dangereux, tu devrais fuir rapid…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car déjà le Slave attaquait avec son autre griffe, labourant le sol et forçant Shizuru et Thomas à esquiver de chaque côté. Thomas trouva pour une fois ses nouvelles capacités très utiles puisque à priori, il pouvait lire les mouvements de ces ennemis et esquiver rapidement. Cependant le Slave choisi de le reprendre pour cible.

Shizuru- Dépêches-toi ! V'as-t-en ! Je m'en occupe.

Mais Thomas ne courra pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**Fuir encore… J'ai passé ma vie à fuir parce que je n'étais pas fort et c'est maintenant que je peux peut-être faire quelque chose qu'il faut que je continue ?**

Le Slave chargea sut Thomas, toutes griffes dehors.

Thomas- Pas question…

La créature arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur et lança son attaque.

Thomas- J'ai dit pas question !

Une sorte d'onde de choc repoussa loin le Slave laissant apparaître un Thomas dont le corps laissait paraître une lueur mauve et d'où fusait des éclairs sous les yeux surpris de Shizuru et Yukariko.

Thomas- T'as gagné saloperie, cette fois je suis en pétard pour de bon !

A suivre… 


	4. Chapitre 4

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 4 : La nuit noire_

Enroulant son corps, toujours plus violente, la décharge d'énergie autour de Thomas se stoppa au moment où une armure noire pris forme sur ce dernier. Cette dernière était composée de plusieurs parties : la partie principale, couvrant le corps jusqu'au bassin, noire avec des épaulettes comme taillées dans le cristal, mauve et légèrement translucide ; des protections de jambes, noires elles aussi ; des gantelets noirs couvrant des mains jusqu'au coude ; Une tiare noire avec des rainures mauves. Mais la partie la plus impressionnante demeurait les ailes sur son dos : deux grandes tiges partant des épaules de l'armure, au bout desquelles se trouvaient un autre ensemble de tiges plus petites auxquelles étaient rattaché à chacune une sorte de plume aux nuances de vert et de jaune. Son armure était décorée de nombreuses rainures mauves, brillantes comme les parties de cou, de poigné et de chevilles que l'on trouve sur les Robes des Otomes.

Yukariko- Impossible, un materialise…

Shizuru- …sans GEM.

Thomas- Waouh ! Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais ça va le faire ! C'est parti !

Thomas fonça sur le Slave, plus rapide que jamais et lui assena un violent coup de poing, le monstre sembla se déformer sous la puissance de l'impact et fut éjecter loin en arrière. Un autre Slave chargea Thomas, ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment d'un salto arrière. Cependant, en plein saut, ses ailes émirent une lueur jaune puis Thomas s'envola sans aucun contrôle et finit dans les arbres loin derrière lui. Ce dernier ressortit quelques instants après, l'air un peu blasé et s'enlevant les feuilles collées dans les cheveux.

Thomas- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais bien ! Bon le contrôle en finesse, c'est pas encore ça. Aller, on y retourne !

Thomas retourna au combat pour soutenir Shizuru et Yukariko, quelque peu dépassées par le nombre de Slave. Un Slave tenta de le frapper de sa griffe métallique, Thomas stoppa le bras à main nue, sa force visiblement décuplée, souleva le monstre par le bras, le fit passer en l'air au-dessus de lui, le faisant atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Thomas, tenant toujours le bras du monstre, le fit tourner sur son axe, déchirant littéralement le bras du Slave. Il pris ensuite appuie sur ses mains pour effectuer une figure qui si finit par un grand coup de talon qui pulvérisa la tête du Slave.

Thomas- Et d'un ! Suivant !

Shizuru- Assez barbare comme style de combat mais ça marche…

Fonçant sur un autre Slave, Thomas fit un grand saut qui le mis à hauteur de la tête du monstre pour ensuite effectuer un mouvement sur son axe et lui assenant un violent coup de pied dans le crâne, le faisant s'écrouler. Shizuru, acheva la bête d'un coup de lame et rejoint Thomas.

Shizuru- Et bien, tu es plein de surprise…

Thomas- La surprise est pour tout le monde. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est pas désagréable.

Il furent interrompus par le hurlement d'un Slave.

Shizuru- Ara ? Il en reste un.

Thomas- Je me le fais !

Thomas fonça en direction du slave.

Shizuru- Hé, attends un peu ! Ha la la, celui-là…

Yukariko- Un peu excité quand même.

Shizuru- Il doit bien avoir besoin de se défouler après tout ce qu'il a vécut récemment.

De son côté, Thomas voulut amorcer un saut pour frapper le Slave, cependant ces ailes s'activèrent un court moment, le propulsant en l'air et triplant sa puissance de saut.

Thomas- Bon c'est pas encore ça mais je commence à comprendre, c'est parti !

Thomas se concentra pour réactiver ses ailes un court instant, le propulsant en direction de son ennemi. Il arma son poing, prêt à frapper à pleine puissance.

Thomas- Celui-là va faire mal !

Une lueur se concentra dans sa main puis vint l'instant de l'impact sur le Slave. Thomas se tenait debout derrière le Slave qui à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas été pulvérisé mais coupé net en deux. Thomas se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait une épée à la main. Une grande lame sombre triangulaire montée sur une poignée noire.

Thomas- On va de surprise en surprise mais ça a l'air cool.

Shizuru- D'abord l'armure et maintenant l'Elément, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Thomas- En effet, c'est vraiment intéres…

Thomas tomba, genoux à terre, son armure et son arme disparurent pour laisser place à ses vêtements, lui-même était essoufflé.

Yukariko- Tu devrais aller voir Yohko-sensei pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, nous allons nous occuper du reste.

Thomas- Ok.

Thomas retourna au labo où l'attendait Yohko assise devant son ordinateur. Elle se retourna à son arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Yohko- Tiens tiens, mais ce doit être mon signal inconnu.

Thomas- Pardon ?

Yohko- Au milieu des signaux de matérialisation des Slaves, je me suis retrouvée avec un signal de matérialisation de nano-machines mais incapables d'établir la GEM responsable.

Thomas- Je pense que c'était moi.

Yohko- C'est vraiment surprenant sans vraiment l'être.

Thomas (ironique)- C'est d'une clarté limpide…

Yohko- Et bien, tu possèdes des nano-machines actives dans ton corps, tu as donc accès au Materialise, cependant tu es un homme et en plus tu n'as pas de GEM.

Thomas- Ne me demandez pas de recommencer, je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fais.

Yohko- Mais j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre. Bon en attendant…

Thomas- En attendant ?

Yohko (enthousiaste)- Batterie de test !

Thomas- Waaahhh doucement ! Et lâchez ce scalpel tout de suite!

Yohko- Oups pardon. Réflexe professionnelle.

Thomas- C'est cela…

Natsuki- Et bien vous êtes enthousiaste ici.

Thomas- Tiens, bonjour madame la directrice.

Natsuki- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi…

Thomas- Prenez pas cet air blasé alors que je viens de vous faire un carnage dans ces bestioles.

Shizuru- Un point pour toi.

Natsuki- Bon pour en revenir aux Slaves, vous avez quelque chose Yohko-sensei ?

Yohko- Pareil que la dernière fois. Matérialisation simultanée des Slaves, cependant j'ai capté quelque chose d'autre.

Natsuki- Quoi donc ?

Yohko- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour vous donner des réponses précises, tout est entièrement flou.

Natsuki- Halala, bon encore heureux, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Yohko- Deux attaques en un mois et personnes de l'extérieur qui le remarque, c'est presque un miracle.

Shizuru- C'est un peu grâce à Thomas, il a massacré plusieurs Slaves très rapidement.

Thomas- J'ai rien fait de si exceptionnel mais c'est sympa de votre part.

Natsuki- Bon quand vous aurez fini… moi il faut que j'aille parler aux élèves.

Thomas- J'espère que ça les stresse pas trop cette histoire.

Natsuki- Moi aussi…

Elle soupira longuement.

Natsuki- Que de problème, j'espère que ça va se calmer.

Elle sortit, accompagné de Shizuru, laissant Thomas et Yohko.

Thomas- Hum, ça vous dérange si je ramène mon matériel pour bosser ?

Yohko- Non, mais tu veux faire quoi avec ?

Thomas- Je m'en sortirais mieux avec du matériel que je sais manipuler, de plus, je me débrouille pas mal avec tout ce qui est informatique et réseaux, j'ai peut-être une approche différente des choses qui peut nous aider à avancer.

Yohko- Pourquoi pas… Mais avant je besoin d'échantillons.

Thomas- Ok.

Un peu plus tard.

Yohko- Bon, sang, urine, euh… J'ai encore besoin d'un truc, dit-elle en lui tendant une éprouvette.

Thomas- Et de quoi vous avez… oh non…

Yohko- S'il-te-plait.

Thomas- Non, franchement non.

Yhoko- C'est pour la science.

Thomas- Mais merde…

Yohko- Allez…

Thomas- C'est vachement gênant ce que vous me demandez…

Yohko- Faut que je le fasse moi-même ?

Thomas- Non non, je vais m'en sortir.

Il prend l'éprouvette.

Thomas- Fais chier………………………………

Thomas revint plus tard dans la journée avec son ordinateur portable.

Thomas- Bon je vais essayer de branché mon ordi au vôtre.

Yohko- Tu penses que ça va marcher.

Thomas- Tant que j'aurais pas essayer. Et puis merde, au prix où je l'ai payé.

Thomas passa deux heures à bidouiller un câble permettant de relier son ordinateur à celui du laboratoire, quand il eut finit, il démarra le sien.

Thomas- Bon ça marche normalement jusque là. Maintenant, on va essayer d'établir la connexion… et ça marche… Si on m'avait dis que Windows serait compatible avec ça…

Yohko- J'aimerai que tu m'explique ce que tu veux faire.

Thomas- Ben voilà, les nano-machines sont bien des machines, elles ont donc une sorte d'ordinateur intégré pour fonctionner. Après comment ça marche exactement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pour en revenir, les nano-machines dans le corps doivent avoir peu de capacités indépendamment, elles travaillent ensemble pour être efficaces.

Yohko- Jusque là, ton analyse est bonne.

Thomas- Elles forment donc un réseau dans le corps et échange de l'information pour fonctionner. Elles ont peut-être même une sorte de mémoire commune.

Yohko- Et c'est à leur mémoire que tu veux accéder ?

Thomas- c'est cela, cependant seul votre matériel permet de se connecter aux nano-machines. Je compte donc me brancher sur les nano-machines de mon corps par l'intermédiaire de l'ordinateur du labo.

Yohko- C'est faisable. Je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Thomas- Oui, pour manipuler votre ordi.

Yohko- OK, je le focalise sur les nano-machines de ton corps.

Quelques manipulations informatiques plus tard…

Thomas- Je suis dedans…Voyons voir, ça c'est leur paramétrage réseau, ça c'est leurs paramétrages individuelles, on va éviter de toucher à ça.

Yohko- Tu me surprends, je n'ai jamais vu les nano-machines sous cet angle.

Thomas- Bingo ! Leur mémoire commune. Alors il y a quoi là-dedans ? C'est pas ça… c'est pas ça non plus…Raaaa c'est un bordel là-dedans. Et voilà, détails sur les derniers Materialise.

Yohko- Elles ont vraiment ça en mémoire.

Thomas- Ben la preuve, dit-il en désignant son écran.

Yohko- Ca correspond ?

Thomas- Ouais, c'est mon armure ainsi que mon arme, mais il n'y a pas de nom dessus, elles n'ont pas réussi à l'identifier.

Yohko- Sans doute dû à l'absence de GEM.

Thomas- Cette mémoire est temporaire apparemment, je vais faire une copie des données sur mon ordi.

Yohko- Cependant, seules elles ne te serviront à rien, tu ne referas pas le coup de la dernière fois.

Thomas- Je sais, sauf si je peux les intégrer dans une GEM qui me serait propre.

Yohko- Cela risque d'être difficile, ton armure et ton Elément sont du niveau des Mai-Star et programmer une telle GEM est encore hors de ma portée.

Thomas- Je peux essayer sur celle-là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la pierre mauve qu'il avait vu à sa première venue au laboratoire.

Yohko- Moi je n'y arrive pas, alors je t'en prie.

Thomas- Et ben, c'est reparti pour de la bidouille. Je suppose que la plaque sur laquelle est posée la GEM sert d'interface.

Yohko- Tout à fait.

Thomas tira un autre câble pour relier son portable à la plaque sur laquelle était posée la GEM.

Thomas- Je connecte…Et ça marche là aussi, si Bill Gates savait ça…

Yohko- Jusque là, moi aussi j'y arrive, mais je ne comprends pas encore comment implanter des données dedans.

Thomas- Comment ça se fait ?

Yohko- Les nano-machines et les GEM sont l'héritages de la fondatrice des Otomes, leur origine me sont encore inconnus, je sais les manipuler, mais pas les recréer. Toutes les GEM de mai-star sont transmises depuis le temps de la fondatrice. A part les GEM Corail et Perle qui sont simple à créer, je n'ai que peu d'information à ma disposition. Cette GEM que tu vois est encore vierge, j'en ai beaucoup comme ça mais je ne sais pas encore les programmer.

Thomas- Apparemment, on ne peut y toucher par la partie visible de leur programme. Ceux qui les ont créer devait avoir une technique pour les programmer.

Yohko- Je dois avouer que tu m'avances bien dans mes recherches. Si on peut trouver cette technique, ça sera une grande avance pour Garderobe.

Thomas- Voyons voir…Comment ils auraient put s'y prendre ?… J'ai une idée !

Yohko- Ha ? C'est quoi ?

Thomas- Donnez-moi un moment.

Thomas effectua quelques manipulations puis après un petit moment.

Thomas- Yeeeeeeeessssss ! Je le savais ! Ils les programmaient directement par le bios.

Yohko- Le bios ?

Thomas- Ce qu'on appelle le bios chez moi, c'est le programme mère de tout ordinateur. Les GEM sont des ordinateurs de contrôle pour les nano-machines, elles devaient donc avoir un bios. Normalement, on ne peut pas y accéder facilement, il faut bidouiller un peu pour le voir. Et là je suis dedans, je suis au cœur du programme de la GEM si vous voulez.

Yohko- Faudra que tu me consigne tout ça quelque part que je puisse le refaire après. Et maintenant ?

Thomas- Maintenant, on va tester. Chargement des données en cours… c'est fini, maintenant, il faut donner les identifiant.

Yohko- Les identifiant. Tu compte mettre quoi ?

Thomas- Surprise !

Thomas tapota un moment sur son clavier.

Thomas- C'est fini pour les identifiant. Maintenant clôturer le tout…Fini ! Elle est prête !

Yohko- Je peux y jeter un œil ?

Thomas- Bien sûr.

Yohko tapa sur son clavier et une série d'information apparurent sur l'écran gant du labo.

Yohko- En effet, elle est prête et en parfaite état de marche.

Thomas- Bon je n'ai plus qu'à la tester. Ha merde, je porte pas de boucle d'oreille moi.

Yohko- Ca peut s'arranger. On avait déjà prévu autre chose.

Elle alla fouiller dans un tiroir et en sortie un bracelet. La forme était simple, deux anneaux se croisant, un creux était situé à l'intersection des anneaux. Elle y plaça la pierre et tendit le tout à Thomas.

Yohko- Il n'y a plus qu'a essayer.

Shizuru- Essayer quoi ?

Thomas- Ha Shizuru-san.

Yohko- Alors, comment le prennent les élèves ?

Shizuru- Relativement bien, mais une autre attaque et elles vont craquer.

Thomas- Logique.

Shizuru- Alors, vous vouliez essayer quoi ?

Thomas- Ca ! Dit Thomas en montrant son poigné gauche sur lequel se trouvait le bracelet.

Shizuru- Qu'est-ce donc ? Une GEM ?

Thomas- Presque, c'est ma SOUL.

Shizuru- Une SOUL ?

Thomas- L'équivalent de la GEM des Otomes, mais étant un mec, je ne peux pas vraiment porter le nom d'Otome, alors j'ai un peu personnalisé le tout.

Shizuru- Et qu'es-tu donc ?

Thomas- Un Dragoon. Tout comme la GEM permet aux Otomes de matérialiser leurs Robes, ma SOUL me permet de matérialiser mes Ecailles.

Shizuru- Et à part le nom, il y a d'autres changements ?

Thomas- J'ai enlevé la fonction de gestion de contrat avec le MASTER, histoire d'être peinard. Bon je vais aller dehors l'essayer moi !

Shizuru- Je viens avec toi, j'avoue être curieuse.

Yohko- Avant de partir, j'ai une dernière question Thomas.

Thomas- Oui ?

Yohko- Dans quelle état étais-tu la dernière fois ?

Thomas- Bien remonté !

Yohko- Je vois… Bon évite de faire trop de grabuge pour le moment.

Thomas- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de porter du tord à cette école.

Thomas et Shizuru s'étaient dirigés vers l'aire d'entraînement, déserte à ce moment-là.

Thomas- Bon c'est le moment de voir si ça marche.

Shizuru- Puisque comme moi, tu n'as pas de MASTER, il te suffit juste de te concentrer pour activer la GEM, enfin ta SOUL.

Thomas- Parfait.

Thomas se concentra une seconde sur la pierre à son poignée, cette dernière se mit à luire d'une légère lumière mauve.

Thomas- OK, c'est partit ! Materialise !

_T.M._

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

L'armure noire recouvrit alors le corps de Thomas.

Thomas- Génial !

Il fit surgir son épée, Thomas était de plus en plus enthousiaste.

Thomas- Saluez la naissance du DarkNight Dragoon !

Natsuki- Tu sautes pas un peu les étapes ?

Thomas- Tiens, vous revoilà.

Natsuki- Porter une GEM de ce niveau et porter un titre sont les privilèges des Mai-Star Otomes.

Thomas- Je m'en fous, je suis pas une Otome mais un Dragoon.

Natsuki- Si tu veux. En tout cas, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il y a assez d'évènements à gérer comme ça. Pour l'instant, il t'est interdit de te servir de tes pouvoirs, demain après-midi, nous allons examiner ton cas plus en détails.

Thomas- Bien madame.

Natsuki tourna les talons et retourna vers son bureau.

Shizuru- Rejoins moi demain ici, j'ai quand même envie de tester tes capacités.

Thomas- D'accord. A demain.

Shizuru- A demain… DarkNight Dragoon.

**J'ai de la chance, c'est bien la seule qui me fasse vraiment confiance ici…**

Thomas retourna vers sa chambre.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 5 : On se calme !_

Thomas était allongé dans son lit, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir, était-ce dû au derniers évènements ou à son état fiévreux ?

**Yohko-sensei m'a dit qu'il était normal d'avoir de la fièvre pour les nouvelles étudiantes à qui on posait les GEM.**

Il leva son bras gauche sur lequel était fixé son bracelet.

**Ce doit donc être pareil pour ma SOUL…**

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Thomas se leva. Encore dans le floue, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner puis alla au terrain d'entraînement retrouver Shizuru qui l'attendait tranquillement.

Thomas- Bonjour Shizuru-san.

Shizuru- Bonjour Thomas. Alors, prêt pour un combat matinale.

Thomas- Pourquoi pas.

Shizuru&Thomas- Materialise !

Thomas fut recouvert par ses Ecailles et Shizuru par sa Robe.

Thomas- Bon d'abord il faudrait que j'apprenne à contrôler ses trucs-là. Dit-il en désignant ses ailes.

Shizuru- Et bien, normalement, pour voler, il te suffit d'y penser, d'abord tu dois te concentrer sur ton vol pour ne pas qu'il s'emballe et après tu seras capable de le contrôler instinctivement. Essaye.

Thomas- OK.

Thomas se concentra un instant, les rainures de son armure se mirent à luire et ses ailes émirent une lueur jaune, il fut soulever légèrement du sol, échappant à la gravité. En se concentra, il se déplaça doucement en tournant autour de Shizuru.

Shizuru- C'est bien, avec le temps, tu seras capable de gagner de la vitesse.

Thomas- Pourquoi attendre ?

Thomas s'envola à la verticale à pleine vitesse sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Shizuru. Arrivé à une altitude suffisante, il en profita pour observer le paysage à l'horizon autour de lui.

Thomas- Tiens, le coin est plus désertique que je pensais…

Thomas refonça vers le sol à pleine vitesse.

Shizuru- Si tu ne ralentis pas, tu vas te faire mal…Ralentis…Ralentis !

Thomas fonçait toujours vers le sol, arrivé à deux mètres du sol, il tourna sur lui-même et contre-poussa avec ses ailes. La courte décharge stoppa Thomas net et souleva un nuage de poussière.

Shizuru- C'est déjà mieux pour le contrôle mais évite de me faire peur comme ça…

Thomas- Désolé…

Shizuru- Bon faisons plutôt un essai au combat.

Thomas fit apparaître sa lame.

Thomas- Parfait.

Shizuru- Tu as déjà tenu une arme ?

Thomas- Non mais c'est en pratiquant que l'on devient fort.

Shizuru- Bien dit. Attaque-moi et ne retiens pas.

Thomas- OK.

Thomas fonça sur Shizuru et attaqua d'un coup d'épée vertical que Shizuru bloqua puis elle poussa un peu et éjecta Thomas. Il rechargea et frappa à l'horizontal, Shizuru bloqua à nouveau et souleva un peu pour lever la garde de Thomas et tenta un coup perçant de sa lame, il fit rapidement redescendre sa lame pour dévier celle de Shizuru. Elle tenta de frapper avec l'autre côté de sa lame, Thomas se baissa rapidement, pris appuie sur sa main libre et tourna sur lui-même pour tenter un coup de pied dans les jambes de Shizuru. Elle esquiva en effectuant un grand salto arrière qui remit de la distance entre elle et Thomas.

Shizuru- _Hum, il a de l'instinct…_

Thomas et Shizuru continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent.

Shizuru- Tu te débrouille très bien pour un débutant. On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Thomas- Fiuuuuuuuuu ! Je suis vidé moi. En tout cas, merci pour cette séance.

Shizuru- De rien. A plus tard Thomas.

Thomas- A plus tard. Bon, une bonne douche pour faire passer la transpiration.

Après le déjeuner, Natsuki, Shizuru, Maria discutaient dans le bureau de la directrice, elles furent rejoint par Yohko.

Natsuki- Alors, Yohko-sensei, vous avez du nouveau sur les attaques de Slave ?

Yohko- Non, toujours rien, il y a bien eu un signal inconnu au moment de leur matérialisation mais il est faible et il me faudra du temps pour le décortiquer.

Natsuki- Bon, passons au cas de Thomas, vous avez quelque chose sur lui.

Yohko- Et bien, l'hypothèse qui tient la route, c'est que lorsqu'il a absorbé une grande quantité de nano-machines, son organisme a subi un choc qui l'a forcé à se modifier pour se protéger, adaptant ainsi Thomas au nano-machines. Après le pourquoi du comment de cette légère modification de son organisme m'est inconnue.

Natsuki- Mis à part son corps, c'est plutôt son esprit qui me préoccupe, est-ce que le pouvoir qu'il a obtenu ne risque pas de lui monter à la tête ?

Shizuru- Je ne pense pas, si on l'encadre correctement, on peut empêcher un éventuel débordement. Personnellement, je suis plutôt d'avis de le former.

Maria- Le former ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Shizuru- Il a un bon potentiel pour le combat, l'instinct et en plus je pense qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il pourrait avec le temps devenir un élément précieux pour Garderobe.

Natsuki- Soit, je fais confiance à ton jugement.

Yohko- Pour revenir à son esprit, je pense justement que c'est par sa force mentale qu'il a matérialisé son armure la première fois, l'esprit a une influence sur le pouvoir des nano-machines. Autre chose : il possède des connaissances et une façon de voir les choses qui seront utiles.

Shizuru- En plus, il n'est pas de notre monde, il n'est donc relié à aucun pays, il est objectif et politiquement neutre.

Natsuki- Il est donc convenue que nous allons le garder et le former, cependant nous allons encore garder son existence secrète.

Thomas- Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Yohko- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Yohko fut surprise par Thomas qui se tenait derrière elle.

Thomas- Un peu émotive. Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion mais j'aime bien être là quand on décide de mon sort.

Natsuki- Un point pour toi. Cependant, ton arrivée est liée aux attaques de Slave, donc il vaut mieux garder ton existence secrète du grand publique.

Yohko était aller s'asseoir sur un bureau à côté d'elle pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Marie- Cela reste quand même contre les règles de garder un homme à Garderobe.

Thomas- C'est bon, je les connais les règles.

Yohko- De toute façon, au pire, ça craint rien.

Natsuki- Vous pouvez préciser ?

Yohko- J'ai effectué différents tests avec les échantillons prélevés sur Thomas après les changements opérés dans son corps par les nano-machines. Ces tests montrent que le contact avec les nano-machines contenue dans le sang des Otomes n'entraîne aucun changement, c'est normal étant donné qu'il a lui-même des nano-machines dans le corps. Nous avons donc devant nous le seul homme au monde qui peut « tout » faire avec les Otomes sans qu'elles perdent leurs pouvoirs.

Tous- Quoi ?!

Réaction très différentes de l'auditoire : stupeur pour Natsuki, sourire amusé pour Shizuru, mine mauvaise air de dire « si t'en profite, t'es mort » sur le visage de Maria et à la grande surprise, visage inquiet pour Thomas.

Thomas- Ha…Ca va être problématique si ça se sait. Heu Yohko-sensei ?

Yohko- Oui ?

Thomas- Le micro à côté de vous, quand il clignote vert, c'est qu'il marche ?

Natsuki- Euh…Théoriquement oui.

Partout dans le campus, on entendait la conversation dans le micro.

_-Putain ! Mais quelle andouille ! Elle s'est assise sur le bouton du micro !_

_-Pardon, je l'ai pas fait exprès._

_-Mais coupez-le bordel !_

_-Oui, ce serait bien._

_-Euh, c'est quel bouton ?_

_-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, merde à la fin !_

_CRACK, BZUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (friture)_

Retour dans le bureau de la principale. Thomas avait la jambe levée, le talon enfoncé dans le matériel du micro.

Thomas- Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même !

Natsuki- Et tu étais vraiment obligé de démolir le micro ?

Thomas- Désolé…

Natsuki- Passons… Je mettrais ça sur ta note. Je te signal qu'elle augmente.

Thomas- A ce point ?

Natsuki- Si je te donnais les frais de scolarité d'une étudiante, tu aurais peur. Et toi, sans compter les frais de base, y'a la perte d'une cuve de nano-machines, tes soins, la GEM de Mai-Star que tu as détourné pour toi sans l'accord de qui que ce soit et maintenant le micro. Alors je te garantis qu'après ta formation de combat, tu vas bosser pour rembourser. Je devrais bien te trouver des tâches qui te conviendront.

Thomas- D'accord…

Natsuki- Bon, cette réunion est finie.

Après la réunion, Thomas décida de finir sa journée dans la bibliothèque, Il remarqua cependant qu'au long de la journée, la plupart des étudiantes le regardaient bizarrement, d'un air étrange voir un peu lubrique, mettant Thomas très mal à l'aise. Le soir venu, dans sa chambre, Thomas lisait tranquillement des mangas qu'il avait ramené avec lui quand un bruit de pas l'interpella. Depuis qu'il possédait ses nano-machines, il avait appris à se concentrer pour affiner ses sens.

Thomas- Je me demande bien qui c'est à cette heure-ci.

Trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans sa chambre.

-Bonsoir.

Thomas- Euh… Bonsoir, vous désirez ?

-On voulait vous passer un petit coucou.

Thomas- A minuit et demie ?

-On arriverait pas à dormir.

Thomas- Et vous étiez obligé de venir en tenue si légère ?

-Il fait un peu chaud.

Thomas- Je trouve au contraire la nuit un peu fraîche.

Entre temps, elles s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit.

-Vous pouvez peut-être nous réchauffer de votre chaleur.

Thomas- Ah ! Alors ça va être un peu problématique là. Euh comment dire…

Il tapa soudainement dans ses mains.

Thomas- Olé !

Il profita du court instant de surprise provoquée par son cri et se précipita vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Thomas- Bon ben tchao, moi je vous laisse.

Cependant d'autres étudiantes attendaient d'un côté du couloir.

-Ils s'enfuient !

Thomas- Merde !

Il fonça de l'autre côté du couloir pour prendre les escaliers opposés du bâtiment. Il descendit un étage mais deux autres Otomes bloquait l'escalier pour descendre plus bas, forçant Thomas à changer de direction.

-Il est là !

Thomas- Merde de merde !

S'enfuyant dans les couloirs pendant dix minutes, esquivant les attaques d'Otomes enragés, il fut au final cerné dans un couloir.

-On le tient.

**Bon du calme ! Réfléchis… Voyons voir… la fenêtre, un arbre…Bon ben tans pis, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !**

Thomas- Tchao mesdemoiselles !

Thomas sauta par la fenêtre du troisième étage, il se rattrapa à une branche de l'arbre en bas, fit un tour sur celle-ci, un salto et atterrit tranquillement sur le sol.

Thomas- Fiuuuuuuuuuuu…

-Il va s'échapper !

Thomas- Mais c'est un cauchemar, elles me lâcheront jamais !

Il reprit sa course effrénée à travers le campus poursuivit par des étudiantes hystériques.

Thomas- Mais j'en ai marre de ces conneries !

Arrivé à un croisement, il stoppa un court instant.

Thomas- Bon et maintenant, je me planque où ?

-Il est parti par-là !

Thomas- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je sais ! Le bureau de la dirlo !

Il s'y dirigea au pas de course.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de la directrice.

Natsuki- Fyuuuuuu, enfin fini.

Shizuru- Tu travailles bien tard ces temps-ci.

Natsuki- Entre les attaques de Slaves, le cas Thomas, la fin d'année qui s'approchent à grands pas avec les examens de promotion, la nomination des futurs Mai-Stars, celles des Perles et l'examen d'entrée pour les nouvelles étudiantes… J'ai plus une minute à moi.

Shizuru s'était rapproché de Natsuki et l'avait enlacée.

Shizuru- Je vais t'aider à te détendre…

Natsuki- Oh Shizuru arrête ça ! Non…

A ce moment, Thomas rentra précipitamment dans le bureau, fermant la porte aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouverte et souffla une seconde.

Thomas- Safe !

Natsuki- _Ca c'est pas sûr._

Thomas- J'espère qu'elles me suivront pas jusqu'ici.

Shizuru s'était approché de Thomas et commençait à lui caresser le visage.

Shizuru- Bien Natsuki, si tu ne veux pas jouer un peu avec moi, peut-être que ce beau jeune homme voudra bien.

Natsuki- _Oh non ! Elle est passée en mode « bourrique perverse »._

Thomas- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il quitta alors le bureau encore plus vite qu'il n'était venu.

Shizuru- Ara ? Je lui ai fait peur ?

Dehors, Thomas, dont ses poursuivantes avaient retrouvé sa trace, continuait sa course effrénée à travers le campus.

Thomas- J'en ai…maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrreee !!!!!

Le lendemain matin, sur l'air d'entraînement, Shizuru attendait patiemment. Thomas arriva l'air mauvais.

Shizuru- Bonjour.

Thomas- B'jour.

Shizuru- Un problème ?

Thomas- J'ai passé la nuit à éviter que la moitié du campus me viole sur place ! J'ai pas dormit de la nuit donc là je l'ai un peu mauvaise, et puis vous aussi vous avez essayé.

Shizuru (un peu gênée)- Heu, tu sais je blaguais… En fait, heu… Comment dire…

Thomas- Excusez-moi, je suis sous le coup de la fatigue, en fait j'ai bien compris que vous préfériez les femmes en général et la directrice en particulier.

Shizuru (devenue rouge)- Co Co Comment tu sais ça ?

Thomas- Je suis très observateur. Les petits regards, les petits gestes, etc. Tout ça, ça ne trompe pas.

Shizuru- La plupart des gens sont un peu choqués, pas toi ?

Thomas- Non pas vraiment. Vous êtes pas la seul Otome à virer de bord, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est de la sociologie de base. Vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher des hommes sans perdre vos pouvoirs, hormis les cas où il y a un amour fort comme le cas du Rubis de la Perle de Feu, en cas de manque d'affection, vous vous tournez naturellement vers la seul chose permise et qu'on trouve à la pelle ici : des filles. De plus, maintenant que j'ai une ouïe bien amélioré, merci les nano-machines, j'ai pris conscience qu'il se passait bien des choses la nuit dans les dortoirs…

Shizuru- Ha ? Bon… Euh, si on s'y mettait maintenant ?

Thomas- Certes…

Shizuru- Au fait, où as-tu entendu parler du Rubis de la Perle de Feu ?

Thomas- En bouquinant à la bibliothèque.

La journée se passa ainsi tranquillement, entraînement au combat le matin avec Shizuru puis bibliothèque et salle de sport pour finir la journée.

Plus tard en soirée.

Vivre dans une école pour filles avaient posé quelques petits problèmes à Thomas dès le jour de son arrivé, notamment pour la grande salle de bain commune. Thomas ne pouvait y aller que dans la journée au moment où les étudiantes étaient en cours ou tard le soir après qu'elles eurent finis. Ce qui était le cas ce soir. Thomas finissait tranquillement de se laver au milieu du nuage de vapeur flottant dans la salle de bain.

Thomas- Pfuuu ! J'espère que je pourrai dormir ce soir.

Perdu dans ses pensées et la vue diminué par la vapeur, il ne vit pas la jeune filles nue aux cheveux roux qui s'approchait derrière lui. Il fut alors interpellé par le violent claquement de serviette sur son arrière-train.

Thomas- Hung !

Nao- Hum… Tu as la fesse bien ferme dis-moi.

Thomas- Geuh ?

Elle s'était approché de lui.

Nao- Mais vous avez une grande épée en plus…

Thomas- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plus tard, Thomas, dans les couloirs, qui avait réussi à échapper à Nao marchait en fulminant. Il croisa Maria qui patrouillait dans les couloirs.

Maria- Bonsoir. Un problème ?

Thomas- J'en ai marre de me faire draguer ! Pourquoi elles veulent toutes coucher avec moi tout d'un coup ? j'en ai marre…

Maria- OO Comment ? Un tel comportement est inadmissible dans cette école ! Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû vous garder !

Thomas- Hé on se calme ! Moi j'ai rien demandé !

L'emploie du temps de Thomas se déroula d'une manière linéaire durant les deux semaines suivantes : Entraînement au combat, documentation à la bibliothèque et travail avec Yohko le jour, fuite désespéré pour échapper au viol collectif la nuit. Un matin, dans le bureau de la directrice.

Natsuki- Pardon ? Tu veux sortir en ville ?

Thomas- Oui, par pitié, faut vraiment que j'aille prendre l'air.

Natsuki- Bon moi je veux bien, le problème, c'est que l'on ne doit pas te voir sortir du campus. Mais au vus de tes capacités, tu peux facilement sauter la clôture dans un coin calme, ensuite je t'envoie une élève pour te servir de guide, on est dimanche, donc c'est bon pour ça.

Thomas- Bon alors ?

Natsuki- Ok, ok !

Thomas- Merci beaucoup.

Natsuki- Au fait, ça c'est calmé les attaques nocturnes ? Miss Maria a fortement réprimandé les élèves.

Thomas- Vous rigolez ? C'est de pire en pire ! Au début, ça allait car c'était complètement désordonné, mais maintenant elles montent de véritables opérations commandos. Hier, elles sont même venues avec des filets à fauve !

Natsuki- Ah ! Je comprends ton envie de sortir du campus. Retourne dans ta chambre, j'enverrai Shizuru te chercher quand j'aurais réglé les détails.

Une heure plus tard, dans la chambre de Thomas.

Shizuru- Tu as bien compris ?

Thomas- Pas de problème, je passe par l'endroit que vous m'avez indiqué, je remonte tranquillement la rue et une élève m'attendra pour me servir de guide, puis opération inverse quand je reviendrai, je devrais m'en tirer.

Shizuru- Encore deux petites choses.

Thomas- Lesquelles ?

Shizuru- D'abord tu dois porter ça, dit-elle en lui donnant une sorte de grande cape.

Thomas- C'est pourquoi ?

Shizuru- Tes vêtements attireraient l'attention alors mets ça.

Thomas l'enfila, le tissu bien que léger, couvrait son corps et ses vêtements.

Shizuru- Et prend ça aussi.

Thomas- Cool. De la thune !

Shizuru- Petit cadeau de la maison.

Thomas- Super, Je vais m'acheter un souvenir. Bon j'y vais, à plus tard !

Shizuru- A plus tard.

Thomas se rendit au lieu indiqué, un coin de l'enceinte caché dans les fourrée. La grille était trop haute pour être escaladés sauf pour quelqu'un disposant de capacités boostées. Thomas franchit la grille rapidement et commença sa marche l'air de rien. Une fois en haut de la rue, il fut accosté par une jeune fille rousse.

Nao- Salut.

Thomas- Ha ! C'est la tarée des douches !

Nao- Moins fort ! Bon, on peut y aller ?

Thomas- OK. Au fait comment tu t'appelle ?

Nao- Juliette Nao Zhang. Tu peux m'appeler Nao.

Thomas- D'ac. On y va.

Nao- Je ne pense pas croiser quelqu'un que je connaisse mais si on te pose des questions, dis que tu es un ami d'enfance à moi et que tu viens d'Artaï.

Thomas- Pas de problème.

Nao et Thomas se promenèrent en ville pendant quelques heures. A un moment, Thomas rentra dans un magasin et en sortit dix minutes plus tard avec un long paquet à la main.

Thomas- Et ben, on pont dire qu'elles sont pas radine là-haut !

Nao- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

Thomas- Surprise ! Quelque chose qui devrait peut-être me garantir la paix la nuit maintenant.

Ils reprirent leurs marches vers l'école.

Nao- Au fait, je comprends pas. Tu as la moitié des filles de cette école qui sont dingues de toi et toi tu t'enfuis ?

Thomas- Ah ?

Nao- Il y a un problème ? Tu…n'aimes pas les filles ?

Thomas- Si, bien sûr que j'aime les filles ! Le problème n'est pas là.

Nao- Alors où est le problème ? J'admet que mon approche dans les douches était un peu brusque mais ça ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose. Tu as idée du nombre de mec qui serait prêt à tuer pour être à ta place ?

Thomas- Vaguement…

Nao- Ben alors quoi ?

Thomas- Le problème, c'est que un : l'autre vieille mégère a juré ma mort si je faisais quoi que soit, et que deux : vous me foutez la trouille !

Nao- On te fais peur ?

Thomas- Bon Dieu, je me doute que vous n'avez pas idée de comment on drague les mecs vu votre situation mais quand on veut en séduire un, on n'essaye pas de le violer sur place, ça le bloque !

Nao- D'habitude, les gars que je séduis, c'est juste pour les manipuler mais là je dois avouer que je sais pas m'y prendre quand un mec me plait vraiment.

Thomas- Ah, je te plais ? Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Nao- Tu croyais quoi ?

Thomas- Que c'était juste par manque d'affection.

Nao- C'est un peu compliqué en fait…

Thomas- Certes…

Arrivé au coin de la rue à proximité de Garderobe.

Thomas- Bon on se quitte là, moi je passe par mon entrée de service.

Noa- Et moi je prépare.

Thomas- A quoi ?

Nao- Quand elles vont savoir que j'ai passé ma journée seule avec Thomas Mistral, le DarkNight Dragoon, le garçon le plus adorée des filles de cette Académie, elles vont m'en vouloir à mort.

Thomas (ironique)- Je vais pleurer… Bon à plus !

Thomas remonta la petite rue et quant il fut sûr que personne ne regardait, il passa discrètement la clôture.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans le couloir du quatrième étage, alors que les étudiantes préparaient leur prochaine attaque, la porte de la chambre de Thomas s'ouvrit violemment. Ce dernier sortit tenant le Katana qu'il avait acheté dans la journée, il le planta dans le parquet.

Thomas- Bon maintenant j'en ai marre ! Ca fait quinze jours que je n'ai pas eu une nuit correcte et que je dors dans les arbres ! Alors maintenant, la prochaine qui me les brise, je lui coupe les miches ! C'est clair !

Son monologue laissa toutes les personnes présentes interdites.

Thomas- Maintenant, vous ramassez tout votre bordel et vous retournez dans vos chambres !

Plusieurs soupirs et contestations s'élevèrent.

Thomas- Pas de discussion ! Au trot ou je m'énerve pour de bon !

Les Otomes ne discutèrent pas et s'en retournèrent sans demander leurs restes. Thomas enleva son sabre du sol et retourna dans sa chambre.

Thomas- Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir dormir !

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 6 : Désert du cœur, désert du monde_

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau de la directrice. Thomas avait été convoqué par Natsuki, il s'y rendit donc et y trouva Shizuru et Yohko. En entrant, il réprima un bâillement et salua tout le monde.

Thomas- S'lut.

Natsuki- Hola ! Coup de fatigue ?

Thomas- C'est rien, elles sont juste repassées à l'attaque cette nuit.

Natsuki- Les examens de fin d'année sont dans quelques jours ainsi que les nominations, elles sont toutes stressées et cherchent un moyen de se défouler.

Thomas- Je préférerais qu'elles se défoulent sur autre chose que moi… Enfin passons, je suppose que je n'ai pas été appelé pour ça.

Natsuki- En effet. Yohko-sensei, s'il vous plaît.

Yohko- Nous avons du nouveau en ce qui concerne les attaques de Slaves. J'ai réussi à remonter la source du signal de matérialisation capté lors de celles des Slaves.

Thomas- Et ça donne quoi ?

Elle déploya une carte et pointa un endroit.

Yohko- Le signal vient de là.

Thomas- Je ne suis sortie qu'une seule fois en ville et je vois pas ce à quoi ça correspond.

Shizuru- Windbloom se trouve ici, et la zone indiquée par Yohko-sensei est à plusieurs jours d'ici. C'est un endroit totalement inhabité…

Natsuki- …en plein milieu d'un désert.

Thomas- Je vois…

Shizuru- Demain matin, je partirai vers la zone indiquée.

Thomas- Et moi je viens avec vous, ça me concerne après tout.

Natsuki- J'espérais bien que tu y ailles mais pourquoi dis-tu que ça te concerne ?

Thomas- J'y ai longtemps réfléchie, lors de la première attaque, il y a eu un séisme dans mon monde et l'ouverture d'une sorte de brèche qui m'a fait venir ici. Lors de la deuxième attaque, qui fut plus violente, il y a peut-être eu une autre secousse dans mon monde et plus violente si ça se trouve…Ces attaques n'ont pas seulement un effet chez vous mais aussi chez moi. Je me dois donc de les arrêter ou mon monde en subira aussi les conséquences.

Natsuki- En effet, pour nous, ce sera surtout un test en situation réelle pour voir l'évolution de tes capacités. De plus, ta présence…trouble les étudiantes et je préférerais qu'elles puissent passer les examens l'esprit tranquille.

Thomas- Et le temps que je me casse et que je revienne, tout sera passé.

Natsuki- Certes… Vous partez demain matin avec le vaisseau, Shizuru a déjà un plan de route, je compte sur vous deux.

Thomas&Shizuru- Bien madame !

Plus tard. Thomas se promenait tranquillement sur le campus où les étudiantes prenaient leurs déjeuners dans l'herbe.

**Bon aller, faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires moi…**

Il fut soudain interpellé par deux étudiantes.

**Tiens, c'est Chie et Akane. Les deux seules rares avec qui je peux parler sans risquer de me violer sur place, l'une parce qu'elle préfère les filles et l'autre parce qu'elle a un petit copain dont elle raide dingue amoureuse dehors.**

Il alla les rejoindre sous le regard noir de certaines étudiantes des alentours…

Thomas- Salut les filles. Quoi de neuf ?

Akane- Rien de particulier.

Thomas- J'ai pourtant crû comprendre que les exams arrivaient à grands pas.

Chie- Pitié, nous en parle pas… Et toi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ses prochains jours, tout le monde espère que tu seras là pour assister au tournoi.

Thomas- Malheureusement non. Je dois partir demain matin avec Shizuru-san.

Akane- Avec Shizuru-onee-sama ?

Thomas- Ouais, plusieurs jours de voyage en plein désert.

Chie- C'est dommage, la plupart des étudiantes voulait briller pour se faire apprécier de toi.

Thomas- Justement, il vaudrait mieux qu'elles m'oublient si elles veulent passer leurs examens l'esprit serein. De toutes manières, tu t'occuperas d'elles.

Chie- Hein ?

Thomas- J'entends parfois les gémissements des autres étudiantes que tu attrapes dans les couloirs…

Les deux piquèrent un phare immédiatement.

Akane- Heu… C'est quand même dommage, tout le monde ici te considère comme un membre de l'Académie à part entière.

Thomas- C'est justement comme membre de l'Académie que je pars.

Chie- Pardon ?

Thomas- Ne vous occupez pas de ça, vous avez assez à penser comme ça. Bon à plus tard les filles.

**Hum…Et si j'allais leur dire au revoir à ma façon…**

L'après-midi, alors que les étudiantes Perles suivaient un cours de combat avec Yukariko, Thomas se pointa, ses écailles matérialisées.

Yukariko- Tiens Thomas, Vous désirez quelque choses ?

Thomas- Je pensais m'incruster un peu si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Toutes les élèves- Aucun problème !

Yukariko- Ah ? Bon ben si vous voulez les filles. Ca vous permettra de vous entraîner avec un autre style de combat.

Thomas planta sa lame dans le sol.

Thomas- Allez les filles ! Essayez de m'attaquer.

Elles se regardèrent un instant.

Thomas- Ben alors ? Vous m'attaquez la nuit et maintenant vous hésitez ?

Deux Otomes lui foncèrent dessus. La première tenta de la frapper avec son bâton. Thomas le saisi et envoya valdinguer la jeune fille. La seconde tenta une attaque dans la foulée. Thomas fut plus rapide, il pivota sur lui-même et lança un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui éjecta son attaquante.

Thomas- Bon allez, suivantes !

Trois autres se lancèrent à l'assaut, la première lança une attaque, Thomas se baissa au dernier moment et d'un mouvement de jambe balayé la fit trébucher. Il prit ensuite appuie sur ses mains et d'un mouvement semblable à celui d'un danseur de hip-hop, éjecta les deux autres à coup de pied. Il appuya fortement sur ses mains et effectua un salto arrière qui le remit sur ses pieds. Les étudiantes sifflèrent et laissèrent aller leur admiration.

Yukariko- _C'est fou, il a fait des progrès impressionnant en si peu de temps._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Thomas se tenait debout au milieu du terrain et toutes les étudiantes étaient étalées partout autour.

Thomas- Fini !

Yukariko- _Il les a toutes battus mais il l'a fait en douceur, elles auront à peine un bleu…et sans utiliser son Elément, c'est très fort !_ Bon les filles la leçon est fini pour aujourd'hui. Retenez bien la manière dont vous avez été battus, ainsi vous deviendrez meilleures.

Toutes les élèves- Oui Yukariko-sensei !

Thomas- Bon moi je vous laisse.

Thomas quitta l'aire d'entraînement sous les regards admiratifs des élèves.

-Il est beau…

-Il est fort…

-Et il s'en va demain…

-Alors faut l'attraper ce soir !

Toutes- Ouais !

Le soir venue, dans sa chambre, Thomas finissait tranquillement de préparer ses affaires. Avant d'arriver dans ce monde, il devait partir en vacances chez des amis à lui, il avait donc eu la chance de débarquer avec un très grand sac de voyage remplie de ses affaires. Pour ce voyage, il prit un sac bien plus petit, du style militaire, avec très peu d'affaires. A peine eu-t-il fini son sac qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

**Tiens, elles sont revenues. Bon aller, ce soir je vais faire un effort et m'amuser un peu avec elles pour les détendre…**

Thomas sortit de sa chambre en trombe.

Thomas- Aller les filles ! Si vous me voulez, il va falloir me mériter !

Une nouvelle course poursuite à travers le campus commença alors pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Quelques heures plus tard… Thomas marchait tranquillement sur un chemin du campus bordé d'étudiantes trop épuisées d'avoir couru toute la nuit pour continuer de le poursuivre.

Thomas- Dommage les filles, ce sera pas pour cette fois, on verra à mon retour.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Shizuru attendait tranquillement devant l'entrée, une petite valise à la main, elle fut rejoint par Thomas habillé avec sa cape, portant son sac et son sabre enroulée dans un tissu.

Thomas- Je suis prêt.

Shizuru- Alors on y va.

Les deux sortirent par l'entrée principale, étant assez tôt, personne ne les vit sortir. Il se dirigèrent vers la gare de la ville et prirent le train qui les amena au port. Thomas contempla un court moment le navire.

Thomas- Pour franchir une mer de sable, rien ne vaux un sandcraft.

Shizuru- J'ai déjà prévu le trajet, on prend ce navire pour deux jours de voyage.

Thomas- Et bien allons-y.

Ils embarquèrent sur le navire qui voyagea durant deux jours, le premier soir, Thomas contemplait tranquillement le paysage, il fut rejoint par Shizuru.

Shizuru- Que regardes-tu ?

Thomas- Un peu tout… Le paysage, les étoiles, l'horizon…Ca fait un petit moment déjà que je suis arrivé ici et jusqu'ici, je n'ai vu que Garderobe et Windbloom. Ce monde est différent du mien tout en étant fondamentalement le même.

Shizuru- Un peu de nostalgie ?

Thomas- Je ne sais pas, avec tout ces évènements, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser… Je suppose que ma famille doit être inquiète. Que pensent-ils ? Que je suis mort ? Mon père m'a vu tomber dans la crevasse, mais ils ne trouveront pas de corps.

Shizuru- Tu es surtout inquiet.

Thomas- J'espère juste que personne d'autre n'a été victime des secousses.

Shizuru- Nous voyageons pour y remédier justement.

Thomas- Oui…

Le sandcraft s'arrêta à une autre grande ville deux jours plus tard. Le port de cette ville était plus grand que celui de Windbloom, plus actif.

Shizuru- Notre prochaine destination est une petite ville à l'Est d'ici, cependant aucun vaisseau n'assure de liaison régulière, il va valoir trouver quelqu'un pour nous y emmener.

Thomas- Je suppose que l'on va démarcher auprès des petits navires de commerce.

Shizuru- Exactement.

Thomas- Alors on y va.

Après quelques heures de recherche, ils trouvèrent un marchand prêt à les emmener, un gros homme rustique.

Marchand- Moi ça me pose pas de problème si le prix vous convient.

Shizuru- Cela convient.

Marchand- Alors on est d'accord. En tout cas, c'est ben rare de voir des gens prêt à aller la-bas, c'est vraiment le trou du cul du monde là où vous allez et à part la marche, un vaisseau est le seul moyen d'y aller. Enfin, moi je fais des affaires donc ça me regarde pas ce que vous y faites. Par contre, c'est un vaisseau marchand donc faut pas s'attendre au grand luxe.

Thomas- Tant que vous nous conduisez là où on veut aller, le reste n'est pas important.

Shizuru- Quand partez-vous ?

Marchand- Ce soir. C'est ki fait chaud là où je vais alors je voyage la nuit.

Shizuru régla les derniers détails et avança une partie de la somme au marchand. Il allèrent ensuite faire un tour en ville, profitant de son activité commerciale, pour faire provisions de certaines denrées introuvable plus loin. Le soir venue, ils retournèrent au port et embarquèrent sur le petit navire. Thomas passa la nuit sur le pont, à contempler les étoiles, plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Le lendemain midi, le navire arriva dans une petite ville désertique, un coin vraiment paumé. Shizuru et Thomas débarquèrent, payèrent le marchand et s'en allèrent en ville.

Shizuru- J'ai un plan qui donne la position approximative de la source du signal. Nous allons nous renseigner auprès des habitants pour voir de quel genre d'endroit il s'agit, ensuite on fait le plein de provisions pour le voyage, on passe la nuit à l'auberge et on part demain à la première heure.

Thomas- Ca me va.

Ils discutèrent une partie de la journée avec divers habitants du village, apprenant ainsi que la zone qu'ils recherchaient était une zone désertique à demi-montagneuse. Il achetèrent ensuite des provisions et se rendirent à l'auberge pour passer la nuit.

Thomas- Ha je vais enfin passer une nuit tranquille.

Shiruzu- Ces pauvres étudiantes vont s'ennuyer.

Thomas- C'est à peine drôle…En fin, je m'en fous, je sais que vous, au moins, vous me foutterez la paix. Euh…Rassurez-moi, vous êtes pas bi sur les bords ?

Quelles que soient les paroles, Shizuru prenait toujours tout avec le sourire. Elle lâcha un petit rire à la remarque de Thomas.

Shizuru- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien te faire, de plus j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour la suite.

Thomas- Ok, bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent de bonne heure en direction du désert. Thomas et Shizuru portait tout les deux de grandes capes pour les protéger du soleil. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures au milieu d'un désert de sable brûlant, en silence, pour économiser leur force. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait incommodé par la chaleur. Le soir, au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait, la chaleur diminuait elle aussi. Thomas retira sa capuche.

Thomas- Décidément, les déserts portent bien leurs noms, y'a pas âme qui vive ici.

Shizuru- En effet. Nous allons continuer encore un peu et nous arrêter que cette nuit.

Thomas- Si ce désert est comme ceux de mon monde, il fait très chaud le jour et très froid la nuit.

Shizuru- Exact. Tu es fatigué ?

Thomas- Non ça va, je tiens le coup, sans doute les nano-machines. Et vous, ça ne vous indispose pas ?

Shizuru- C'est bon. Tu sais, les Otomes cachent leur force sous leur belle apparence.

Thomas- Si mes potes me voyaient…

Une fois la nuit tombée, Shizuru et Thomas s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Thomas avait réussi à trouver quelques plantes desséchée pour allumer un feu pendant que Shizuru préparait à manger. Les deux mangèrent tranquillement. Thomas avait retiré sa cape, il avait aussi attaché son sabre à sa taille avec une lanière en cuir, ce dernier pendait derrière lui. Shizuru le remarqua.

Shizuru- Pourquoi portes-tu un sabre ?

Thomas- Pour me battre.

Shizuru- Bien sûr, mais tu as ta SOUL alors pourquoi prendre une arme normale ?

Thomas- J'y ai pensé. Mon existence est secrète, je dois donc éviter de ne compter que sur la matérialisation. Je dois savoir me défendre avec une arme normale sans avoir forcément besoin de mes Ecailles ou de NightBlade.

Shizuru- NightBlade ?

Thomas- C'est le nom de mon Elément. Dans mon monde, certains sabres célèbres ont des nom. De plus je pense que nommer une chose c'est lui donner une âme.

Shizuru- Lui donner une âme ?

Thomas- Au combat, le guerrier et son arme ne doivent faire qu'un. Dans ma réflexion j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que je ferrais en tant que Dragoon. Je suis le premier et il n'y en aura sûrement pas d'autres, cependant je voudrais développer quelque chose autour de ce concept, tout comme il y a des choses autour du concept d'Otome.

Shizuru- Je vois… Je pense que tu seras un grand Dragoon si tu continue comme ça.

Thomas- Merci…Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à éviter de planter ma première mission.

Les deux rirent doucement puis ils s'endormirent après le repas, entourés de leurs capes. Thomas se réveilla le matin, un peu courbaturé et constata que Shizuru était déjà réveillé et qu'elle commençait à préparer les affaires.

Thomas- Bonjours Shizuru-san.

Shizuru- Bonjour Thomas.

Thomas- Fallait me réveiller, je vous aurai aidé.

Shizuru- Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a presque rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

Thomas- Ca peut aller, et vous ?

Shizuru- Très bien.

Thomas- Ha ? Bon ben on va pouvoir y aller alors.

Ils reprirent pendant plusieurs heures leur marche à travers le désert sous le soleil montant.

Thomas- Pfuuuuuuu… Y'a jamais de nuage ici ?

Natsuki- Rarement. Mais je crois que l'on aura bientôt un peu d'ombre.

Thomas- Hein ?

Natsuki- Lèves la tête.

Thomas regarda loin devant lui et aperçut une petite chaîne de montagne désertique.

Thomas- Je crois qu'on se rapproche. J'espère que l'on va trouver quelque chose.

Shizuru- J'espère aussi.

En fin de journée, ils arrivèrent finalement au pied des montagnes et décidèrent de passer la nuit avant de se lancer à l'exploration.

Thomas- Génial, y'a de la caillasse partout, la nuit va être bonne. Je crois que je préférais encore les courses-poursuites nocturnes avec les étudiantes.

Sa remarque fit sourire Shizuru.

Shizuru- Je m'étonne que tu n'ais jamais profiter de la situation.

Thomas- On m'a déjà fait la remarque et j'ai dit que c'est parce que je tenais à ma vie.

Shizuru- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu la risques.

Thomas- L'autre vieille mégère qui a juré ma mort si je tentais quoi que ce soit.

Shizuru- Et moi, qu'est-ce qui me garantie que je suis en sûreté seule avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Thomas- Trois raisons. Un : La principale me tuerait ; Deux : c'est pas mon genre ; Trois : vous savez très bien vous défendre.

Shizuru ria de nouveau.

Shizuru- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Thomas- Mouais…Bonne nuit.

Shizuru- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se lancèrent dans les montagnes. En milieu de journée, ils arrivèrent dans une vallée. Le paysage alentours était uniforme, des pics rocheux désertiques se ressemblant tous.

Shizuru- Je crois que l'exploration risque de prendre du temps, d'autant plus que l'on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche.

Thomas ne répondit pas, il s'avança doucement, ne disant mot. Il ferma les yeux, leva légèrement les bras.

Shizuru- Que fais-tu ?

Thomas ne répondit pas, il se trouvait dans un autre univers de sens, dans un état de semi-transe. Soudainement, il pointa sa main dans une direction et ouvrit les yeux.

Thomas- Là-bas !

Shizuru- Quoi ?

Thomas- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette zone là.

Shizuru- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Thomas- Mon instinct…De toute façon, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Shizuru- En effet. Et bien allons-y alors.

Thomas avait toujours été étonné de la manière dont Shizuru lui faisait confiance facilement. Poussé par la curiosité, il finit par demander.

Thomas- Je me demandais…

Shizuru- Oui ?

Thomas- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me faire confiance tout le temps.

Shizuru s'arrêta, se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Shizuru- Je pense être très bonne juge en matière de nature humaine. Toi, je vois clairement que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tes yeux de mentent pas. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance.

Elle se retourna et reprit la marche, suivit de Thomas.

**Elle est un peu bizarre, mais très sympa.**

Ils reprirent leur route en direction du point indiqué par Thomas. Après quelques heures de marche et un peu d'escalade, ils arrivèrent sur un rebord de la montagne. Le paysage restait toujours identique, même vue en hauteur : des montagnes arides et désertiques partout autour. Mais ce n'était pas le paysage qui intéressait Thomas et Shizuru, mais ce qu'il y avait à flan de montagne, une cavité s'enfonçant au cœur de celle-ci.

Shizuru- On dirait que tu as eu une bonne intuition.

Thomas- On dirait, je suppose qu'on va jeter un œil.

Shizuru- Allons-y.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte, des morceaux de métal parsemés sur le sol montrait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à cet endroit, ils continuèrent leur route sans s'apercevoir de l'objectif caché dans le plafond qui suivait leurs mouvements.

Ailleurs, dans la salle où se trouvait l'homme qui avait mené l'attaque. Une lumière rouge émana d'un pupitre. L'homme alla regarder dans les moniteurs et constata la présence de Thomas et Shizuru, filmés sans le savoir.

-Tiens tiens…Des invités, moi qui ne pensait jamais en voir ici. Enfin ils feront un bon petit divertissement.

L'homme appuya sur quelques touches dans un sourire sadique.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 7 : Vers les sommets du courage_

De leur côté, Thomas et Shizuru continuèrent et approchaient d'une grande porte métallique. Soudain, deux colonnes sortirent du sol, Thomas et Shizuru s'arrêtèrent. En voyant les lentilles dans les piliers s'aligner sur eux, Thomas eu le réflexe de pousser Shizuru au moment où deux lasers sortirent des piliers. Ils esquivèrent et se cachèrent dans des aspérités de chaque côté de la grotte.

Thomas- Au vu du système de défense, je pense qu'on est au bon endroit.

Shizuru- Maintenant il faut rentrer.

Thomas- Laissez moi faire.

Thomas attrapa un gros caillou au sol et le lança dans le chemin, il fut cramer sur place.

Thomas- C'est bien ce que je pensais, détecteurs de mouvement…Essayons autre chose.

Thomas attrapa quatre cailloux cette fois. Il en lança deux et les deux autres très peu après. Les deux premiers furent griller par les lasers mais les deux autres volèrent et roulèrent au sol.

Thomas- Ils ont un temps d'inertie entre chaque tir.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et dégaina son sabre.

Thomas- Ca va être serré…

Shizuru avait compris le plan de Thomas, forcer les piliers à tirer pour ensuite profiter de leur temps d'inertie pour les détruire.

Shizuru- Ils sont à quelques mètres, c'est jouable. Je fais la diversion.

Thomas- Quoi ?

Shizuru- Et ce n'est pas négociable. Lui répondit-elle avec son habituel sourire.

Thomas- Ok, à trois. Un…deux…trois !

Shizuru effectua un saut en travers de la route pour forcer les lasers à lui tirer dessus avec un angle d'incidence vers le haut. Grâce à son agilité, elle esquiva les lasers et se plaça dans la cavité occupée par Thomas avant. Ce dernier était parti au moment où Shizuru se faisait viser. Il passa en dessous des lasers lorsqu'ils firent feu et d'un geste rapide transperça le pilier de droite avec son sabre. Avant même que le second n'ait eu le temps de le viser, il tourna sa lame et déchira les deux piliers.

Thomas- Voilà, on est peinard.

-Bien joué !

Shizuru et Thomas cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix.

-Soyez les bienvenue cher invité, je vous félicite pour votre habilité, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visiteurs aussi doué. Arriverez-vous à me trouver ? Hahahahahahahahaha !

Thomas attrapa un gros caillou et le lança fortement en direction du plafond. Une machine, explosée par le caillou chuta au sol.

Thomas- Tss ! Des caméras…Monsieur veut jouer avec nous.

Shizuru- Je trouve son sens de l'hospitalité très déplacé.

Thomas- Allons donc lui apprendre la courtoisie.

Thomas trancha net les portes métalliques qui s'effondrèrent.

Shizuru- Tu aurais pu aussi essayer de l'ouvrir.

Thomas- Je sais mais c'est plus classe comme ça.

Shizuru- En tout cas, je reste admirative de ton habileté au sabre.

Thomas- Moi aussi, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ça rentre.

Ils continuèrent et arrivèrent dans une vaste salle bardée d'éléments d'ancienne technologie en ruine.

Thomas- Apparemment, il est pas là.

-Certes, que diriez-vous de vous amusez encore un peu ?

Thomas- Et si tu te ramenais plutôt qu'on en finisse.

Shizuru- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

-Ne soyez pas pressé.

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre, deux sorte d'araignées métalliques apparurent peu après.

Shizuru- Des slaves ?

-Non, seulement un héritage de l'ancienne ère. Des petits robots de garde.

Alors que l'homme eut à peine terminer son monologue, Thomas fonça et trancha la tête du premier robot puis il sauta et empala le second robot qui s'écroula dans un bruit de grésillement.

Thomas- Si nous en restions là pour les jeux de gamin et que tu nous montrais ta sale tête maintenant ?

-Pfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…Vous êtes pas drôle. Mais soit, moi aussi j'ai mieux à faire que jouer.

Une porte métallique s'ouvrit alors.

-Venez donc à moi si vous le voulez vraiment.

Shizuru- S'il nous sous-estime, il va le regretter.

Thomas- Mais personnellement, je préfère qu'on en finisse.

Shizuru- Certes…Allons, ne faisons pas attendre notre hôte.

Ils reprirent leur chemin dans l'ancienne ruine technologique. Au bout d'un moment, il arrivèrent dans un grand espace sombre. Dès qu'il y pénétrèrent, plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent éclairant la vaste salle où était tracée un cercle au sol entouré de nombreux câbles courants le long des murs. Un homme se tenait les bras croisés au centre du cercle, brun, la trentaine, sourire malveillant au visage.

-Soyez les bienvenues.

Thomas- Monsieur est un adepte de la mise en scène à ce que je vois.

-Certes, mais il faut bien un accueil digne de ce nom à mon invité de marque. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit l'Améthyste gracieuse.

Thomas- Et il a un nom le bouffon qui nous a fait marcher plusieurs jours dans le désert ?

-Hum… Galleon, Farg Galleon.

Shizuru- Et pour qui travaillez-vous Galleon ? La vallée des ombre ? Shibaratsu ?

Galleon- Shibaratsu… Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai quitté ces idiots. Ils n'approuvaient pas mes recherches.

Shizuru- Oh ! Alors vous seriez ce mystérieux indépendant ? Celui qui cherche à contrôler une armée de Slaves ?

Galleon- Je n'en suis pas encore au stade d'une armée mais vous avez eu l'occasion de constater mes progrès.

Shizuru- C'est donc bien à vous que l'on doit ces attaques.

Galleon- Quel meilleur endroit que Garderobe pour tester le niveau des slaves que je pouvais maîtriser.

Thomas- Le niveau des slaves ?

Galleon- Au fond, vous ne savez rien sur les Slaves. Etant généreux, je vais vous éclairer. Les slaves sont réparties en catégorie selon leur puissance, ce que vous avez vu les dernières fois n'étaient que des slaves inférieures. Le niveau du slave invoqué reflet la puissance mentale de l'utilisateur, ceux qui n'ont pas de volonté sont dominés par les sentiments destructeurs que réveillent les cristaux en eux. Mais moi qui suis un vrai maître de Slave, je suis bien au-delà.

Il sortit alors un cristal mauve de sa poche.

Galleon- Finissons-en avec le blabla, je vais vous montrer celui qui me permet de contrôler les Slaves, mon vrai Slave ! Viens à moi fils des flammes de l'enfer ! Enja !

Un cercle de feu apparut autour de l'homme, il quitta ensuite le sol et forma l'ouverture d'un vortex d'où apparut un grand serpent écarlate. La créature était semblable à un cobra bio-mécanique dont le cou était orné de six tentacules tranchantes.

Galleon- Vous allez tout de suite constater la nette différence entre les petits slaves minables que vous avez croisés et un slave supérieure comme mon Enja ! Il faut bien ça pour enterrer l'Améthyste gracieuse.

Shizuru- Nous allons vérifier ça. Materialise !

_S.V_

_Connected_

_F.H_

_ROBE.AMETHYST_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_ROBE.AMETHYST_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Shizuru et Enja foncèrent au contact. Malgré son poids et sa taille, le Slave se montrait d'une grande agilité, il tentait de mordre Shizuru ou de la trancher de ses tentacules. Cette dernière ne fut pas en reste et contre-attaqua en déployant sa lame. Thomas se tenait prêt à matérialiser ses Ecailles mais Galleon fut le plus rapide et il dut contrer le sabre de ce dernier avec le sien.

Galleon- Joue avec elle Enja pendant que je me débarrasse de ce gamin.

Thomas- J'ai eu tord de croire que tous les maîtres de slave sont incapable de se battre d'eux-mêmes comme je l'ai lu… Monsieur se débrouille avec un sabre.

Galleon- Et toi gamin, montre moi ce que tu vaux.

Il repoussa Thomas et relança son attaque, Thomas avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les assauts répétés de son adversaire.

Galleon- Tss…Un amateur…Je vais me débarrasser de toi rapidement et aller trouver un adversaire bien meilleure.

Thomas- Rêve pas trop quand même.

Thomas lança à son tour l'assaut et repoussa Galleon dans ses retranchements. Il donnait coup de sabre sur coup de sabre. A un moment où il croisèrent leurs sabres, Thomas repoussa la lame de Galleon vers le haut et rapidement il tourna sur lui-même et lança un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de Galleon qui envoya ce dernier valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Galleon se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

Galleon- J'admets que tu as une bonne frappe gamin, mais tu ne m'intéresse toujours pas. Enja.

Une des tentacules du Slave percuta violemment Thomas au niveau de l'estomac et l'éjecta contre le mur.

Shizuru- Thomas !

Malheureusement, Shizuru ne put rejoindre Thomas, trop occupée par le Slave.

Shizuru- Allons, Améthyste gracieuse, vous avez mieux à penser qu'à ce gamin face à moi et mon Enja.

Soudain, une sensation puissante, électrique envahit la pièce.

Galleon- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pression ?

Shizuru- On dirait l'aura d'une bête puissante…

Elle leva la tête, regarda en direction de Thomas et sourit.

Shizuru- L'aura d'un dragon prêt à se battre.

Thomas se tenait debout, le sabre rengainé, les yeux remplis de détermination.

Thomas- Au fait bouffon…Je remarque que je n'ai pas été très poli, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le porteur de la SOUL de la nuit noire…L'homme de l'ombre de Garderobe…Je suis Thomas Mistral, le DarkNight Dragoon.

Thomas remonta la manche gauche de son sweat, révélant son bracelet.

Thomas- Materialise !

_T.M._

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Galleon- Là au moins, t'as le mérite d'être intéressant.

Thomas- Et t'as encore rien vu…

Thomas fit apparaître son épée, NightBlade, puis il fonça droit sur Galleon. Il frappa de sa lame que Galleon arrêta de son sabre. Cependant la puissance de Thomas était décuplée et il poussa quand même sur plusieurs mètres. Galleon dégagea sa lame et tenta une tranche horizontale. Thomas se baissa rapidement en effectuant un mouvement de rotation sur une jambe, laissant l'autre partir dans les côtes de Galleon qui vola sur deux mètres. Thomas tenta de le percer au sol, Galleon roula pour esquiver puis se releva et en tenta une frappe pendant que Thomas enlevait son épée du sol. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et l'arrêta, ils continuèrent leur échange quelques instants, puis Thomas attrapa sa lame à deux mains et repoussa Galleon.

Galleon- Je dois avouer que ta technique de combat est assez singulière. Je vois que tu as appris le sabre seul. Tu te bats en utilisant une technique de sabre en autodidacte en plus de quelques fondements de Butou, preuve que tu as été entraîné à Garderobe, le tout arrangé à ta sauce. Ca, plus cette étrange armure que tu porte et qu'apparemment tu sais maîtriser.

Il effectua un saut qui le porta sur la tête de son Slave.

Galleon- Enja, fais-leur endurer les flammes de l'enfer !

Enja aspira fortement en souffla un puissant jet de flamme en direction de Shizuru et Thomas. Thomas se plaça devant Shizuru, il leva le bras gauche et repoussa les flammes par son énergie.

Thomas- Plutôt tiède. Il mérite pas trop son nom de fils des flammes de l'enfer. A mon tour maintenant.

Thomas fut entouré d'une puissante énergie, une aura mauve luisait de son armure. Il fonça droit sur ses ennemis. Enja utilisa ses tentacules pour se protéger, Thomas frappa avec une grande puissance, le Slave et son maître furent éjectés dans un coin de la salle, percutant une console. Cette dernière était à moitié en ruine et lâchait des étincelles.

Galleon- Oh non !

Les systèmes de la salle commencèrent à s'activer, le cercle au sol devint luminescent, de la vapeur fusait des tuyaux.

Galleon- Merde, le système est hors de contrôle !

Enja poussa un hurlement tendit que divers arc électrique fusait entre son corps et différents cristaux entourant le cercle au sol. Galleon fut à son tour soulevé du sol alors que le cristal autour de son coup luisait d'une lumière mauvaise de plus en plus intense. Un vortex orangé commença à se former au-dessus de lui, grandissant de plus en plus. Un puissant vent aspirant venant du vortex commença à souffler.

Shizuru- Thomas ! On ferrait mieux de ne pas rester là.

Ils tentèrent de s'envoler vers la sortie. Cependant, avant d'arriver à la sortie de la salle, le vent était devenue trop violent et commençait à les aspirer. Shizuru déploya sa lame d'une main pour accrocher une barre de métal ancrée à l'entrée et elle attrapa la main gauche de Thomas de l'autre. Enja avait été aspirée par le vortex grandissant de plus en plus au-dessus d'un Galleon hurlant, ayant perdu tout contrôle de la situation.

Shizuru- Tiens-toi bien, je vais nous hisser, il faut sortir d'ici !

Thomas- Non, il faut d'abord arrêter ça ! Ce truc est incontrôlable, il y a un risque pour ce monde, il y a un risque pour mon monde !

Shizuru- Il faudrait briser le cristal de Galleon. Je peux sans doute le briser à distance.

Thomas- Avec ce vent, vous ne pourrez pas contrôler votre lame… Je vais le faire !

Shizuru- Quoi ? C'est de la folie !

Thomas- Il arrive un moment dans la vie où il faut savoir choisir…Merci pour tout Shizuru-san…

Thomas lâcha la main de Shizuru et se laissa entraîner par le vent.

Thomas- A nous deux Galleon !

Thomas utilisa ses ailes pour s'orienter vers Galleon. Il arma son épée et dans un grand cri, pulvérisa le cristal de Galleon et transperça ce dernier. Shizuru se tenait comme elle pouvait, après le coup de Thomas, elle du se cacher les yeux à cause de la forte lumière qui apparut au moment où Thomas frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les ouvrit, la lumière avait disparue, le vent avait disparu, le Slave Enja avait disparu, Galleon et Thomas avait disparus… La seul chose que vit Shizuru fut l'épée de Thomas tournoyante en l'air avant de se planter dans le sol. Elle revint soudainement à la réalité.

Shizuru- Thomas ? Thomas ? Thomas !

Ses cris restèrent sans réponse, elle était maintenant seule. Shizuru fouilla longuement la laboratoire de Galleon, elle fouilla pendant plusieurs jours la région. A l'aide des documents laissés par Galleon, elle fouilla pendant quelques semaines les différents lieux que ce dernier avait fréquenté, mais nul part il n'y avait trace des deux. Elle revint donc à Garderobe, une nouvelle année avait commencée, elle se tenait dans la chambre de Thomas avec Natsuki et Yohko, elles furent surpris par l'arrivé de quatre étudiantes Perle : Akane, Chie, Shiho et Nao.

Natsuki- Que faites-vous là ? Vous savez que tout ce qui concerne ce lieu et son occupant sont secrets, les nouvelles étudiantes ne doivent rien savoir.

Shiho- Oui, mais nous avions préparé cela pour lui.

Elle tenait un grand paquet à la main.

Shizuru- Je pense que ça lui aurait fait plaisir les filles.

Chie- Est-ce qu'il est…

Yohko- Non, il n'est pas mort.

Nao- Comment la savez-vous ?

Yohko- A ça.

Elle désigna le paquet posé sur le lit qui contenait NightBlade, l'épée de Thomas.

Yohko- Cette épée est un Elément, si Thomas était mort, la matérialisation aurait cessé et l'épée aurait disparut. Tant que cette épée est là, c'est la preuve que la SOUL fonctionne, donc que Thomas est vivant. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour lui, c'est attendre…

Natsuki- En attendant, vous devrez faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-Bien madame…

La mort dans l'âme, elles quittèrent la pièce. Shizuru posa le paquet des Perles sur le lit.

Shizuru- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'il reviendra.

Natsuki- Hurrrrrrrrr….

Shizuru- Jalouse ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsuki, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mais j'appréciait beaucoup Thomas, il restera un bon ami à moi.

Natsuki sourit alors.

Natsuki- Moi aussi je l'appréciait, c'était un gentil garçon et j'avais de l'espoir en ces compétences.

Elle cessa de sourire.

Natsuki- Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, bien d'autres problèmes vont nous préoccuper maintenant.

Shizuru- En effet…

Elles quittèrent la pièce et la fermèrent à clé, scellant pour un moment l'histoire du DarkNight Dragoon.

Ailleurs… Un homme rêvait… Il voyait une jeune fille pleine de vie portant une pierre bleu arriver à Garderobe… Il voyait une jeune fille porter trop tôt un fardeau bien trop lourd… Il voyait un garçon qui présentait une grande malveillance pour son jeune âge… Il voyait des jeunes filles, une amitié sincère… un partage entre l'amour et le rêve… un partage entre l'amour d'une fille et l'amour d'une femme… Il voyait une trahison déchirante, une amitié mise à mal…une terrible guerre se profiler…

_**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1**_

_A suivre…_


	8. Interlude 1

**En attendant et pour restez volontairement dans le floue, je vous laisse ce petit poème annonçant la partie 2! Et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser les éventuelles menaces de mort, certificats d'internement ou simple reviews. **

**Voilà...**

_ Les pleurs de la jeune vierge réveilleront_

_Celui qui rêve ;_

_Lorsque le temps appellera_

_Celui qui porte le blason du dragon noir reviendra ;_

_L'épée de la nuit noire_

_S'envolera à nouveau vers son maître ;_

_Au fond du gouffre_

_La faiblesse deviendra force ;_

_Et sous le blason de la lune écarlate…_

_Du ciel argenté…_

_De la colère céleste…_

_Et de la mer étincelante…_

_Le destin se remettra en marche…_


	9. Xtra chapitre 1

**Notes de l'auteur : voici un petit chapitre en extra en attendant la suite, pour vous inviter ici à voir les choses du point de vue de Nao. Et pensez à laisser des reviews, merci et bonne lecture !**

**En gras les pensées de Nao.**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Xtra chapitre : Nao, des sentiments incertains…_

**Artaï, ce pays pauvre et froid… Pendant des années j'ai maudit le destin de m'y avoir fait naître… pour y finir orpheline… La vie n'était pas facile, il fallait voler pour manger ou mourir… La vie pour moi n'était qu'un enfer où je ne faisais que survivre en me demandant pourquoi j'étais encore en vie… Jusqu'au jour où je fus ramassée par ce type. J'avais l'avantage d'être une fille, Artaï récupérait les jeunes orphelines dans le but de les envoyer à Garderobe pour en faire des Otomes.**

**C'est ainsi que j'y ai atterrit moi aussi… Ma vie prenait enfin un sens, je pouvais espérer avoir un avenir florissant. Je planifiais déjà : trouver un maître bien riche, le séduire et passer toute ma vie à l'abri du besoin. Je me fichais pas mal de la « pureté des Otomes » et autres conneries que l'on me déballait à longueur de journée.**

**La première année se passait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce jour… Le jour où des Slaves ont attaqué en plein milieu de la journée. Mais le véritable évènement était l'arrivé de ce mystérieux jeune homme à Garderobe. Au début tout le monde prenait ses distances et au bout d'un moment, il finit par faire partie du paysage… Plus personne n'y faisait attention, sauf quand il disparut trois jours, la rumeur parlait d'un accident au labo…**

**Puis vint la seconde attaque de Slaves, je m'en rappelle encore, j'étais en plein cours de combat quand ils ont surgit. Yukariko-sensei nous avait ordonné de nous mettre à l'abri mais j'ai désobéi, je suis resté caché dans les fourrés et j'ai alors vu… J'ai vu une puissante déflagration d'énergie repousser un slave s'attaquant à Thomas, j'ai ensuite vu des éclairs puis un Thomas radicalement différent… Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de cet être à l'armure noire et mauve, un combattant d'une puissance absolue, l'incarnation d'un dragon… Ce jour-là, j'ai assisté à la naissance du DarkNight Dragoon… Est-ce à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à sentir quelque chose naître au fond de moi ?**

**Le lendemain, je m'en rappelle aussi. En fait tout le monde s'en rappelle, c'était en plein inter-cours dans l'après-midi lorsqu'une discussion a été retransmise dans tout le campus.**

_-Cela reste quand même contre les règles de garder un homme à Garderobe._

_-C'est bon, je les connais les règles._

_-De toute façon, au pire, ça craint rien._

_-Vous pouvez préciser ?_

_-J'ai effectué différents tests avec les échantillons prélevés sur Thomas après les changements opérés dans son corps par les nano-machines. Ces tests montrent que le contact avec les nano-machines contenue dans le sang des Otomes n'entraîne aucun changement, c'est normal étant donné qu'il a lui-même des nano-machines dans le corps. Nous avons donc devant nous le seul homme au monde qui peut « tout » faire avec les Otomes sans qu'elles perdent leurs pouvoirs._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Ha…Ca va être problématique si ça se sait. Heu Yohko-sensei ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Le micro à côté de vous, quand il clignote vert, c'est qu'il marche ?_

_-Euh…Théoriquement oui._

_-Putain ! Mais quelle andouille ! Elle s'est assise sur le bouton du micro !_

_-Pardon, je l'ai pas fait exprès._

_-Mais coupez-le bordel !_

_-Oui, ce serait bien._

_-Euh, c'est quel bouton ?_

_-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, merde à la fin !_

_CRACK, BZUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (friture)_

**A ce moment-là, tout le monde est resté bloqué quelques secondes, la plupart des étudiantes se regardaient avec des yeux ronds, moi, sur le coup j'étais en train de pouffer de rire. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté le contenue de la conversation mais plutôt la forme de la discussion elle-même qui était hilarante.**

**L'évènement suivant ne fut pas triste non plus. Le soir venu, ma camarade de chambre sortit tranquillement, en voulant la suivre, je me suis retrouvée embarqué dans une espèce de chasse à l'homme avec Thomas pour gibier. Les étudiantes de cette école sont à un âge où commencent les premiers amours et les premières expériences mais, pour nous c'est interdit. Il y en bien certaines qui font des choses ensembles quand elles manquent d'affection mais moi ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une boule de neige grandissante et ce pauvre Thomas allait faire l'expérience du manque de compétence des Otomes en matière d'homme. Mais je dois quand même avouer que le voir courir pour échapper à une tentative de viol collectif était hilarant.**

**Le lendemain, alors que j'étais dans un de ces cours ennuyeux de la matinée, j'observais discrètement par la fenêtre un spectacle fort intéressant. Ma place me permettait de voir au loin Thomas et Shizuru en train de s'entraîner, une belle démonstration. Ma voisine de devant voyait elle aussi, mais là où elle était en admiration devant Shizuru-onee-sama, moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais j'étais absorbée par les mouvements de Thomas.**

**Après les cours, j'avais parfois l'habitude d'aller me balader en ville, je connaissais bien les coins que l'on dit sombres, je n'en avais pas peur… je les connaissais bien… J'en venais après tout, et ceux d'Artaï étaient bien pire. Comme je rentrais tard, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, je me rendis compte que je me trompais, Thomas était là. Normal, rien n'était prévue pour les mecs ici, il se lavait donc tard, quand il n'y avait personne. Normalement, j'aurais dû partir et attendre qu'il ait finit pour y aller… Pourtant je me suis déshabillée et je suis entrée. Je le voyais de dos, lui ne me voyait pas…J'avançais à pas discret, j'ignore pourquoi…Mais il m'attirait, pas seulement physiquement, même s'il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas moche à regarder mais il dégageait un quelque chose qui me faisait avancer. Cependant, une autre partie de moi, celle qui se montre le plus souvent prit le relais. Je tendit alors ma serviette et la fit claquer sur ses fesses.**

Thomas- Hung !

Nao- Hum… Tu as la fesse bien ferme dis-moi.

Thomas- Geuh ?

**Je m'approchais encore de lui.**

Nao- Mais vous avez une grande épée en plus…

Thomas- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Il a alors ramassé ses affaires et s'est enfuie à une vitesse hallucinante. Normal, après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était guère étonnant. La seule chose qui m'étonnait, c'était moi…Il m'était déjà arrivé de séduire des mecs pour ensuite les saucissonner et leur prendre ce qui m'intéressait, mais là…Je n'avais rien à lui prendre et je ne voulais pas le ligoter…Est-ce que je comptais vraiment me donner à lui ? Et pourquoi ? Comme les autres, à cause d'une sorte de « manque » ? Une part de moi en est convaincu mais une autre non…**

**J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas en savoir plus ou peut-être avais-je peur ? Peur ? Moi ? C'est sans doute la cause de mon indifférence la plus totale à son égard pendant deux semaines. Un dimanche, alors que j'en profitais pour dormir tranquillement, je fus convoqué dans le bureau de la dirlo. Sa demande me surpris.**

Nao- Vous voulez quoi ?

Natsuki- Thomas a demandé à faire un tour hors de l'Académie, mais je ne vais pas l'envoyer dehors seul, alors tu vas l'accompagner.

Nao- Pourquoi moi ?

Natsuki- Tirage au sort, mais si tu ne veux pas, j'envoie quelque d'autre.

Nao- C'est bon, je le fais !

**J'ai répondu presque instantanément, j'ignore pourquoi mais je tenais à y aller.**

Natsuki- Parfait, dans ce cas, habille-toi civil puis tu vas l'attendre à l'endroit indiqué, il franchira la clôture discrètement et te rejoindra. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si un ami te rendait visite.

Nao- D'accord.

**Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre pour me changer, ensuite je suis sortie pour aller attendre à l'endroit indiqué. Peu de temps après, Thomas apparut tranquillement, l'air de rien, recouvert d'une cape de voyageur pour cacher ses vêtements. Je me suis approché de lui.**

Nao- Salut.

Thomas- Ha ! C'est la tarée des douches !

**Bon, mon approche était loin d'être la meilleure…**

Nao- Moins fort ! Bon, on peut y aller ?

Thomas- OK. Au fait comment tu t'appelle ?

Nao- Juliette Nao Zhang. Tu peux m'appeler Nao.

Thomas- D'ac. On y va.

Nao- Je ne pense pas croiser quelqu'un que je connaisse mais si on te pose des questions, dis que tu es un ami d'enfance à moi et que tu viens d'Artaï.

Thomas- Pas de problème.

**Nous nous sommes promenés dans la ville pendant quelques heures, la conversation était surtout axée sur les questions de Thomas sur ce qui nous entourait. Au bout d'un moment, il entra dans un magasin pour en ressortir plus tard avec un long paquet à la main.**

Thomas- Et ben, on pont dire qu'elles sont pas radine là-haut !

Nao- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

Thomas- Surprise ! Quelque chose qui devrait peut-être me garantir la paix la nuit maintenant.

**Nous avons repris notre marche et vu l'heure, il était temps de rentrer à Garderobe. Cependant, il m'avait donné l'occasion de lui poser la question qui intéressait tout le monde.**

Nao- Au fait, je comprends pas. Tu as la moitié des filles de cette école qui sont dingues de toi et toi tu t'enfuis ?

Thomas- Ah ?

Nao- Il y a un problème ? Tu…n'aimes pas les filles ?

Thomas- Si, bien sûr que j'aime les filles ! Le problème n'est pas là.

Nao- Alors où est le problème ? J'admets que mon approche dans les douches était un peu brusque mais ça ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose. Tu as idée du nombre de mec qui serait prêt à tuer pour être à ta place ?

Thomas- Vaguement…

Nao- Ben alors quoi ?

Thomas- Le problème, c'est que un : l'autre vieille mégère a juré ma mort si je faisais quoi que soit, et que deux : vous me foutez la trouille !

Nao- On te fait peur ?

Thomas- Bon Dieu, je me doute que vous n'avez pas idée de comment on drague les mecs vu votre situation mais quand on veut en séduire un, on n'essaye pas de le violer sur place, ça le bloque !

Nao- D'habitude, les gars que je séduis, c'est juste pour les manipuler mais là je dois avouer que je sais pas m'y prendre quand un mec me plait vraiment.

**Mais pourquoi je lui sors ça moi !**

Thomas- Ah, je te plais ? Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**J'ignore pourquoi, mais cela me fit plaisir à moi aussi mais je ne voulais rien laisser paraître.**

Nao- Tu croyais quoi ?

Thomas- Que c'était juste par manque d'affection.

Nao- C'est un peu compliqué en fait…

Thomas- Certes…

**Nous sommes finalement arrivés là où nous nous étions rencontrés en partant.**

Thomas- Bon on se quitte là, moi je passe par mon entrée de service.

Noa- Et moi je prépare.

Thomas- A quoi ?

Nao- Quand elles vont savoir que j'ai passé ma journée seule avec Thomas Mistral, le DarkNight Dragoon, le garçon le plus adorée des filles de cette Académie, elles vont m'en vouloir à mort.

Thomas (ironique)- Je vais pleurer… Bon à plus !

**Ce qui était vrai, ma chère colocataire me regarda d'un très mauvais œil en rentrant, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Cependant elles n'eurent pas le temps de m'en vouloir. Car le soir même c'était moi qui étais morte de rire lorsque Thomas se pointa avec un sabre et menaça tout le monde de représailles si on ne lui fichait pas la paix. J'ignore pourquoi mais en même temps, ça me soulageait…**

**Deux autres semaines ont passé tranquillement, enfin tranquillement, c'est relatif, c'était la fin d'année et les examens approchaient à vitesse grand V. Personnellement, je dois avouer que même si les cours m'énervaient, j'étais assez bonne élève, les examens n'étaient presque qu'une formalité pour moi. Ce qui a suscité mon intérêt, ce fut la conversation que j'eu avec Chie.**

Chie- Alors Nao, prête pour les examens ?

Nao- Aucun problème.

Chie- Toujours aussi détaché.

Nao- Il vaut mieux. Je suis pas comme toutes ces folles qui se tiennent plus rien qu'à l'idée de se battre devant l'autre pour briller devant lui.

Chie- Alors elles vont être déçus.

**Elle avait piqué mon intérêt au vif mais je ne laissais toujours rien paraître.**

Nao- Ha ?

Chie- Il part en mission dans le désert avec Shizuru-onee-sama, et ce, pour plusieurs jours. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne seront là pour assister au tournoi.

Nao- Ha bon…

**Le soir venu, les autres remirent ça, Thomas esquiva pendant une partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes trop fatiguées pour continuer. D'ordinaire, je ne m'en mêle pas, mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai discrètement aidé à leur échapper. Pourquoi ? Une part de moi dit que c'est juste pour les embêter mais une autre partie…trouvait insupportable l'idée qu'elles puissent faire quoi que ce soit avec lui…**

**Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive. Le voulais en avoir le cœur net et alors que Thomas rentrait dans sa chambre, je suis allé lui parler.**

Nao- Euh…Thomas.

Thomas- Tiens, une autre candidate ?

Nao- Euh…non. J'ai appris que tu partais demain.

Thomas- Ouais, un petit voyage avec Shizuru-san.

Nao-…

**Je ne savais plus comment continuer la conversation, ma gorge était nouée. Pourquoi ? C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait.**

Thomas- Un problème ?

Nao- Non, non…Bonne nuit.

Thomas- Bonne nuit.

**Alors que je me retournais et que je reprenais mon chemin, quelque chose sortit finalement de ma bouche.**

Nao- Tachez de revenir entier…

**Je n'attendit même pas une réponse et partit rapidement, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Pourquoi ? Toujours cette même question…**

**Après le départ de Thomas et Shizuru, l'Académie redevint plus calme et les examens arrivèrent. Certaines échouèrent, d'autres réussirent. Moi, j'ai réussi sans problème et peu de temps après, je passais du rouge au gris. J'étais dorénavant une Perle, une étudiante de seconde année, j'avais une chambre rien que pour moi et un peu de tranquillité. Parmi les premières années, on m'a collé comme aide une fille qui venait du même pays que moi, la fille adoptive du type qui m'a envoyé là : Nina Wang. Une partie d'elle m'énerve, elle fait tout pour faire plaisir à son cher père, à un point telle que cela en dépasse le simple amour familiale…**

**Quelques semaines après, Shizuru-onee-sama revenait…seule…Nous avions juré de garder secrète l'existence de Thomas donc nous faisions comme si de rien n'était, moi plus que les autres. Pourtant, quand les trois autres sont montées au quatrième étage, je les ai rejoint. Nous avons eu une discussion avec la directrice, Shizuru-onee-sama et Yohko-sensei, cette dernière nous affirmait que Thomas était bien vivant mais il avait disparut et la directrice ordonna de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cela brisa fortement le cœur de tout le monde…Même moi, j'étais triste, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, oublier ça…oublier ce sentiment pesant dans mon cœur… Je repris ma vie comme ci de rien n'était…**

**Ignorer toutes les conneries que l'on nous mettait dans le crane sur la pureté…**

**Trouver un maître bien riche…**

**Le séduire…**

**Passer ma vie à l'abri du besoin…**

**Et oublier…**


	10. Xtra chapitre 2

**Un autre chapitre extra, voyons cette fois-ci les choses du point de vue de Shizuru.**

**En gras les pensées de Shizuru.**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Xtra chapitre : Une amitié teintée de mauve_

Une nuit bien tranquille à Garderobe… Enfin tranquille est un terme relatif, depuis une dizaine de jour, le campus était animé en soirée par des étudiantes courant dans tous les sens après Thomas. Ce dernier avait réussi à leur échapper à proximité du bureau de la principale et se cachait tranquillement dans les fourrées bordant le bâtiment. Il longeait le mur doucement, à pas de loup.

Thomas- Ca commence à devenir un peu lourd en ce moment…

Il avança encore un peu et quand il fut sûr d'être tranquille, laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur et bailla grandement.

Thomas- Je manque de sommeil ces derniers temps avec toutes ces conneries…

Son attention fut attirée alors par le fait qu'il avait collé sa tête non pas contre le mur comme il le croyait mais sur une vitre. Le rideau de l'autre côté était mal fermé et Thomas jeta un coup d'œil dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Natsuki. Ses yeux, améliorés, lui donnaient une meilleure vision dans le sombre et il pouvait distinguer que la propriétaire ne dormait pas seule. Thomas pouvait discerner Shizuru et Natsuki dormant, nue, serrée dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le premier gars venu, poussé par une réflexion de bas niveau, n'y aurait vu que deux lesbiennes mais Thomas avait une réflexion bien plus élevé. Pour lui, c'était comme une toile de maître, un hymne à l'amour pur entre deux cœurs sincères. Par politesse, Thomas partit de suite et reprit son chemin tranquillement, le cœur ému par la tendresse qui émanait de cette chambre. Soudain, un cri le ramena à la réalité.

-Je l'ai retrouvé !

Thomas- Merci les filles de gâcher ce grand moment d'émotion !

Il reprit sa course effrénée à travers le campus.

Le lendemain matin, Thomas attendait tranquillement en Ecailles que Shizuru vienne le rejoindre pour l'entraîner comme ils le faisaient depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant. Shizuru arriva un petit moment après. Thomas réprima un bâillement.

Shizuru- Fatigué ?

Thomas- J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière…

Shizuru- J'ai cru comprendre sur le coup.

Thomas- Pardon ?

Shizuru- Tu es passé nous voir hier soir.

Shizuru souriait toujours gentiment, ce qui était plus déconcertant pour un Thomas visiblement très gêné.

Thomas- Ha ! Euh…Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je n'avais aucune intention de venir mater, moi j'essayais de me planquer.

Shizuru- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais très bien.

Thomas- Euh… Elle est au courant la dirlo ?

Shizuru- Non, Natsuki a le sommeil profond, d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort ?

Thomas- Euh…Certes, certes…Je préférerai qu'elle le sache pas, elle le prendrai peut-être pas aussi bien que vous.

Shizuru- Ce sera notre petit secret.

Thomas- Bien sûr… Si on s'y mettait plutôt ?

Shizuru- Si tu veux.

Ils commencèrent leur échange qui dura pendant deux bonnes heures.

**C'est fou, en une dizaine de jours, il a rattrapé le niveau de combat d'une Mai-star. Avec un peu d'expérience, il deviendra quelqu'un sur qui compter.**

Leur entraînement se termina sur un échange rapide, dos à dos, Thomas lâcha un long soupir.

Thomas- Fyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…Je suis vanné…

Ses écailles disparurent et Thomas se laissa tombé sur l'herbe. Allongé sur le dos, il contemplait le ciel. Shizuru désactiva sa robe et s'allongea à son tour. Les deux était allongé en sens opposé, la tête au même niveau à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Shizuru- Ton niveau augmente rapidement, les entraînements deviennent fatiguant même pour moi…

Thomas- Et bien, vous dormirez mieux ce soir.

Shizuru- Tu compte repasser nous regarder ?

Thomas- Foutez-vous de ma gueule…

Shizuru- Hehe…Cependant je m'étonne que ce genre de chose ne te choque pas plus que ça…

Thomas- Ca peut paraître idiot mais moi j'y crois à ce genre de chose…

Shizuru- Quelles choses ?

Thomas- L'amour pur qui unit deux cœurs sincères.

Shizuru- C'est rare…

Thomas- Je n'ai pas la chance de connaître ça…

Shizuru- Pourtant les étudiantes t'apprécient.

Thomas- Elle ne comprennent pas très bien ce qu'elle font. Ce qu'elles cherchent, c'est de juste l'affection.

Shizuru- Possible… En tout cas, tu as l'air de t'être adapté à notre monde.

Thomas- Dans mon monde, je n'étais rien, juste un pauvre gars avec un nom à faire marrer, faible et sans grand avenir. Ici…ici, j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Shizuru- Personne ne te manque ?

Thomas- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami proche…l'amitié sincère…j'y croit aussi même si plus personne n'y croit vraiment.

Shizuru- Moi j'y croit…

Thomas- Et les autres personnes de Garderobe ?

Shizuru- Ara ?

Thomas- Je sais pas moi, Miss Maria ?

Shizuru- Elle me terrifiait déjà quand j'étais étudiante…

Thomas- Yukariko-sensei, Yohko-sensei ?

Shizuru- Des collègues de travail.

Thomas- Des étudiantes ?

Shizuru- Ca tient plus de la vénération qu'autre chose…

Thomas- Pfuuu…La dirlo.

Shizuru- Euh…Avec Natsuki c'est un peu (**beaucoup**) plus que de l'amitié…

Thomas- C'est vrai…autant pour moi…

Shizuru- En réalité, je n'ai pas d'amis moi non plus.

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai…**

Thomas- Quelqu'un que l'on peut appeler son ami.

Shizuru- Quelqu'un avec qui on peu parler de tout sans problèmes…

Thomas- Et avec la dirlo ?

Shizuru- Je partage des choses très intenses avec elle mais c'est sur un autre plan…Tu veux des détails ?

Thomas- Sans façon…

Shizuru éclata de rire.

**Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ri comme ça ? Je souris tout le temps quelle que soit la situation mais c'est rare les fois où mes sourires ont un sens. Il n'y a qu'avec deux personnes avec qui je peux sourire sereinement : Natsuki, a qui appartient mon cœur, et je dois avouer depuis peu, ce jeune garçon honnête : Thomas. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux être moi-même en toutes circonstances…C'est cela que l'on appelle…**

Shizuru- …un véritable ami.

Thomas- Pardon ?

Thomas avait tourné son visage vers Shizuru, tout comme Shizuru qui se contentait d'aborder un sourire encore plus doux que d'habitude.

Shizuru- Rien…

**Quelques jours plus tard, Yohko-sensei annonça qu'elle avait réussi à remonter la source du signal perçu lors des attaques de Slaves, un coin perdu en plein milieu du désert. Il fut décider que Thomas et moi irions enquêter. Nous sommes partis le lendemain matin. Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas voyager avec quelqu'un ? Longtemps… Pendant, le voyage, j'ai pus constater que Thomas étais perdu dans ses pensées…**

Shizuru- Que regardes-tu ?

Thomas- Un peu tout… Le paysage, les étoiles, l'horizon…Ca fait un petit moment déjà que je suis arrivé ici et jusqu'ici, je n'ai vu que Garderobe et Windbloom. Ce monde est différent du mien tout en étant fondamentalement le même.

Shizuru- Un peu de nostalgie ?

Thomas- Je ne sais pas, avec tout ces évènements, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser… Je suppose que ma famille doit être inquiète. Que pensent-ils ? Que je suis mort ? Mon père m'a vu tomber dans la crevasse, mais ils ne trouveront pas de corps.

Shizuru- Tu es surtout inquiet.

Thomas- J'espère juste que personne d'autre n'a été victime des secousses.

Shizuru- Nous voyageons pour y remédier justement.

Thomas- Oui…

**Il doute…Il est partagé entre deux mondes, mais je ne peux pas l'aider, je suppose que seul quelqu'un qui aurait vécu la même chose pourrait prétendre à le comprendre… Arrivé en ville, nous avons négocié le passage auprès d'un marchand pour notre prochaine destination. Là encore Thomas passa son temps à regarder les étoiles toute la nuit. Le soir venu…**

Thomas- Ha je vais enfin passer une nuit tranquille.

**Peut-être une occasion de lui changer les idées…**

Shiruzu- Ces pauvres étudiantes vont s'ennuyer.

Thomas- C'est à peine drôle…En fin, je m'en fous, je sais que vous, au moins, vous me foutterez la paix. Euh…Rassurez-moi, vous êtes pas bi sur les bords ?

**Ses réactions me surprennent toujours et là encore il arrive à me faire rire.**

Shizuru- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien te faire, de plus j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour la suite.

Thomas- Ok, bonne nuit.

**Nous avons voyagé pendant deux jours dans le désert. Thomas le supportait mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Le premier soir, j'en profitais pour lui demander pourquoi il portait toujours un sabre…**

Shizuru- Pourquoi portes-tu un sabre ?

Thomas- Pour me battre.

**Sans blague…**

Shizuru- Bien sûr, mais tu as ta SOUL alors pourquoi prendre une arme normale ?

Thomas- J'y ai pensé. Mon existence est secrète, je dois donc éviter de ne compter que sur la matérialisation. Je dois savoir me défendre avec une arme normale sans avoir forcément besoin de mes Ecailles ou de NightBlade.

Shizuru- NightBlade ?

Thomas- C'est le nom de mon Elément. Dans mon monde, certains sabres célèbres ont des nom. De plus je pense que nommer une chose c'est lui donner une âme.

Shizuru- Lui donner une âme ?

Thomas- Au combat, le guerrier et son arme ne doivent faire qu'un. Dans ma réflexion j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que je ferrais en tant que Dragoon. Je suis le premier et il n'y en aura sûrement pas d'autres, cependant je voudrais développer quelque chose autour de ce concept, tout comme il y a des choses autour du concept d'Otome.

**Je vois, il reste conscient du présent mais il voit déjà au loin, il commence à se créer un rêve. Avec sa force, il pourrait bien y arriver…**

Shizuru- Je vois… Je pense que tu seras un grand Dragoon si tu continue comme ça.

Thomas- Merci…Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à éviter de planter ma première mission.

**Il voit la réalité, sa force, c'est son esprit. C'est par sa seule force mentale qu'il a matérialisé son armure la première fois. Il ne se laisse pas emporter par son pouvoir et en plus il a une bonne âme…C'est quelqu'un en qui je peux faire confiance. La seconde nuit…**

Thomas- Génial, y'a de la caillasse partout, la nuit va être bonne. Je crois que je préférais encore les courses-poursuites nocturnes avec les étudiantes.

**Il se plaint, mais je pense qu'au fond ça lui fait un peu plaisir d'être le centre d'attention.**

Shizuru- Je m'étonne que tu n'ais jamais profiter de la situation.

Thomas- On m'a déjà fait la remarque et j'ai dit que c'est parce que je tenais à ma vie.

Shizuru- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu la risques.

Thomas- L'autre vieille mégère qui a juré ma mort si je tentais quoi que ce soit.

**Ah là je comprends…**

Shizuru- Et moi, qu'est-ce qui me garantie que je suis en sûreté seule avec toi ?

**Je posais la question avec ironie, connaissant déjà la réponse.**

Thomas- Trois raisons. Un : La principale me tuerait ; Deux : c'est pas mon genre ; Trois : vous savez très bien vous défendre.

**I****l avait vraiment bien cerné la réalité, j'éclatais de rire. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas retrouver avec quelqu'un avec qui je peux être aussi naturel ? Jusqu'au point de blaguer comme s'il était un vieil ami ?**

Shizuru- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Thomas- Mouais…Bonne nuit.

Shizuru- Bonne nuit.

**Le lendemain, nous sommes repartis de bonne heure dans les montagnes désertiques, à un moment, Thomas s'arrêta et se laissa guider par son instinct pour trouver ce que nous cherchions. Quand il m'indiqua une direction, je la suivis naturellement.**

Thomas- Je me demandais…

Shizuru- Oui ?

Thomas- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me faire confiance tout le temps.

**Je me suis retourné et j'ai planté mon regard droit dans le sien.**

Shizuru- Je pense être très bonne juge en matière de nature humaine. Toi, je vois clairement que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tes yeux de mentent pas. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance.

**On dit que l'on peut tout voir dans les yeux d'une personne, dans ceux de Thomas, je vois une grande détermination, une grande gentillesse et pas une once de mensonge ou de méchanceté, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un dont je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire qu'il est mon ami…**

**Notre chemin nous a finalement mené là où nous voulions, dans une grotte servant de repaire à l'homme qui avait tout planifié. C'est fou de voir à quel point lui et moi pouvons nous comprendre et agir de concert sans même échangé une parole…**

**Le combat a mal tourné…Au cour du combat contre Farg Galleon, le système que ce dernier utilisait pour contrôler les slave s'est emballé, un vortex géant s'est formé au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'un vent violent menace de nous aspirer, je déploies ma lame pour m'accrocher et j'attrape Thomas d'une main. Nous sommes dans une très mauvaise situation, Thomas proposent alors d'attaquer pour briser le cristal de Galleon, c'est de la folie !**

Thomas- Il arrive un moment dans la vie où il faut savoir choisir…Merci pour tout Shizuru-san…

**Je me rappellerais toujours du moment où nos regards se sont croisés juste avant qu'il ne saute. Détermination, gentillesse et une marque d'amitié sincère. Il a sauté…Je n'ai rien pu faire…Quelques instants après tout fut fini…Il ne restait que l'épée de Thomas, Nightblabe, planté dans le sol…Je l'ai cherché pendant des semaines mais je n'ai rien trouvé…Je suis rentré…La nouvelle année venait de commencer…Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Thomas avec Natsuki et Yohko-sensei, quelques étudiantes qui le connaissaient nous ont rejoint. L'ambiance était lourde mais Yohko-sensei a cependant redonné une lueur d'espoir en affirmant que Thomas était vivant mais qu'il nous fallait juste attendre…Les élèves quittèrent l'endroit, elles espéraient qu'il revienne…**

Shizuru- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'il reviendra.

Natsuki- Hurrrrrrrrr….

Shizuru- Jalouse ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsuki, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mais j'appréciais beaucoup Thomas, il restera un bon ami à moi.

Natsuki- Moi aussi je l'appréciais, c'était un gentil garçon et j'avais de l'espoir en ces compétences.

Natsuki- Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, bien d'autres problèmes vont nous préoccuper maintenant.

Shizuru- En effet…

**Des rapports faisant état de mouvement dans les organisations de l'ombre tels que Asward et Shibaratsu arrivaient. L'année allait s'annoncer mouvementée…Mes pensées étaient occupées ailleurs la majeure partie du temps, mais je pouvais toujours de temps en temps espérer le retour de mon ami…**


	11. Interlude 2

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Interlude destructeur_

Au milieu d'un désert de sable et de roche écrasé par un soleil pesant, une jeune fille assise en haut d'un grand rocher regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait en contre-bas. En réalité, il était impossible de dire ce qu'elle regardait exactement, son regard était vide de toute expression, son visage impassible à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Plus loin, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, un long cortège avançait d'un pas rapide à travers le désert. Une vingtaine de Sandcraft naviguaient à plein régime, tous des vaisseaux de guerre lourdement armés, possédant une puissance de feu suffisante pour apporter une pluie destructrice sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Sur la passerelle du navire principale, l'amiral qui avait reçu le commandement de cette flotte regardait avec fierté son armada tracer sa route. Le moment était venu pour son pays de sortir de l'ombre et de s'imposer, l'alliance passée avec Artaï assurerait leur pérennité pour un long moment. Il faisait maintenant route vers Windbloom en prévision d'une grande bataille à venir, des mouvements lancés par Earris se faisaient sentir et ils étaient là pour imposer leur supériorité sur ces derniers. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre correctement des Otomes mais contre les troupes standards, c'était une autre histoire. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa réflexion par un officier technique.

Officier- Amiral, nous avons un signal en approche !

Amiral- Précisez !

Officier- Objet de petite taille en approche par tribord sur le cinquième cuirassé. Vitesse approximative : 160 Km/h

L'Amiral pencha pour un projectile, ils avaient donc été repérés, mais le moment n'était pas à ce genre de réflexion, peu importe qui attaquait, cela n'était pas un problème, ils avaient de quoi les accueillir, au pire ils n'auraient que quelques dégâts sur certains navires.

Amiral- Alerte de niveau un ! A vos postes de combat ! Localisez l'ennemi et ripostez ! D'autres signes ?

Officier- Aucun amiral ! Le projectile fonce toujours, il est impossible de l'esquiver !

Amiral- Que le cinquième cuirassé se prépare à l'impact et se retire à l'arrière si nécessaire !

L'officier chargé des communications transmis les ordre de l'amiral. La tension venait de monter fortement.

Officier- Impact avec le cinquième cuirassé dans 5…4…3…2…1…

Les dernières secondes avaient permis de voir une forme lumineuse volant au-dessus du sable foncer droit sur sa cible. L'impact fut quant à lui la vrai surprise. Le cuirassé se pencha sous l'impact avant qu'une lumière jaillissant de l'intérieur ne le coupe en deux.

Officier- Cinquième cuirassé perdu !

Jamais encore il n'avait vu une arme capable de faire ce genre de dégâts. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit d'un second navire qui avait maintenant un trou immense le traversant.

Officier- le projectile poursuit sa route ! Il modifie sa trajectoire pour intercepter nos navires.

Amiral- Ripostez !

Officier- Impossible, la cible est trop petite et se déplace trop vite, en plus elle se trouve en plein milieu de notre formation, on ne peut donc….

Un autre navire avait déjà tenté d'ouvrir le feu, mais la seul chose qu'il parvint à faire, c'est d'exploser la passerelle d'un autre navire.

Amiral- Dites à ces crétins d'arrêter de tirer !

Trois autres navires furent alors exploser à leur tour.

Amiral- Bon sang, ces navires sont blindés et ce truc perfore les coques comme si c'était du papier !

Officier- On l'a perdu ! Il s'est enfoncé dans le sable !

Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière jailli du sol et leva littéralement un navire qui retomba lourdement sur celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Officier- Deux autres navires neutralisés ! Ils tombent comme des mouches !

Impuissant…Ils étaient impuissant, toutes leur flottes se faisaient décimer avec une facilité déconcertante. Qu'est-ce donc ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi réduire leur flotte en miette ? L'amiral fut de nouveau attiré vers la réalité…

Officier- A…Amiral…

L'Amiral leva la tête et vit la réponse devant son navire, autant de réponse qui soulevait encore plus d'interrogation. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier, une grande lumière apparut et frappa la tour du navire, réduisant au silence le dernier Sandcraft de l'armada…

Aucune expression n'apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle était resté impassible malgré la carnage métallique qui venait d'avoir lieu face à elle. De la hauteur où elle était, elle avait pourtant eu la meilleure place pour assister au spectacle…Mais rien…Toujours aucun sentiment et pas une lueur dans les yeux, même lorsque qu'une forme volante se stoppa à deux mètres d'elle.

-Bon miss zombie. Après ce petit détour, je crois qu'il est maintenant plus que temps de rentrer au bercail !


	12. Pub

Après les Xtras chapitres et les interludes… 

Il revient en force… Tenez-vous bientôt prêt pour le deuxième round…

**Mai Otome, le vent de la nuit noire**

Suivez à nouveau Thomas dans sa vie avec les Otomes.

Un personnage charismatique…

Alors qu'il marchait dans un état semi-comateux, Thomas trébucha sur une racine.

_Thomas- Ha, c'est vrai, y'a des arbres ici…_

Diplomate… 

Thomas se tenait face à au conseil des chefs d'états de plusieurs pays.

_Thomas- Bon on va faire simple, je vous emmerde tous…_

Galant… 

_Sarah- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?_

_Thomas- Non._

Calme… 

_Thomas- ARRETEZ DE ME FAIRE CHIER !!!!_

Avec beaucoup de classe… 

Il explosa la grande porte d'un coup de latte et rentra pour faire face à ses ennemis.

_Thomas- Bonjour, c'est pour un massacre._

Que vous retrouverez très bientôt avec au menu :

Baston…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés entouré de plusieurs dizaines de Slave.

_Thomas- Cool, un petit échauffement !_

Mystère…

Thomas se dirigeait vers elles en tenant une jeune fille par la main… 

_Natsuki- Mon dieu, c'est…_

Révélation… 

Thomas- Vous n'avez strictement aucune idée du vrai potentiel des Otomes…la Trinité…

Amour… 

Elle se pencha, ses yeux tentaient désespérément de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui supplia de se réveiller, espérant que cette personne puisses l'entendre dans son état.

Les folles courses-poursuites nocturnes sans qui cette histoire ne serait rien…

Thomas- Je serais incapable de dire si ça me manquait ou pas…

Un peu de justice en ce bas monde…

Natsuki- Le conseil a rendu son verdict. 15 ans de réclusion pour l'accusée !

Et même si vous êtes sages : du sexe !

Elle s'était approché de lui et abordait une allure sensuelle.

??????- Tu pars demain matin, je devrais bien avoir le temps de te violer comme une bête d'ici là.

Thomas- Pardon !?

??????- Viens là mon dragon !

Elle le bloqua alors sur le lit.

Thomas- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bientôt sur votre site préféré...


	13. Chapitre 8

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

**Partie II**

_Chapitre 8 : Briser la haine_

L'invasion d'Artaï avait finalement pris fin. L'harmonium, arme terrible des guerres anciennes n'étaient maintenant plus qu'un tas de débris, l'ancien archiduc purgeait sa peine avec le pire geôlier qui soit, les pays des deux camps s'étaient réconciliés et chacun tentait de repartir vers un meilleur avenir. Un nouveau règne plus juste commençait à WindBloom sous la direction de la jeune reine Mashiro et la protection de son Otome, Arika Yumemiya. A Garderobe, l'Académie de formation des Otome, Natsuki, aidé des autres piliers ainsi que des membres d'Asward avait suspendu les cours le temps de réparer de ce qui devait l'être et remettre en place un système totalement chamboulé par les derniers évènements. Normalement, la rentrée devait avoir lieu, mais après discussion avec le conseil, il fut décider de reconduire l'année, les étudiantes allaient devoir recommencer leur année et les candidates à l'entrée devraient attendre une année de plus. Seul certaines Otome qui avait été promu pour cause de guerre ne reviendrait pas. Une autre ombre au tableau était la disparition de l'unité Valkyries peu avant la fin des combats mais on ne les jugeait pas comme un danger, seul Chie était restée, car elle n'y était rentrée qu'avec pour seul but de jouer les agents doubles. Natsuki se trouvait en haut des escaliers de GardeRobe devant le mémorial de Shinso accompagné de Shizuru, des autres piliers, de Yukariko, Yohko, Maria, Mashiro, Arika et Midori en ce jour où elles fêtaient la fin des travaux de l'Académie avec les autres élèves qui allaient recommencer leur année.

Natsuki- En ce jour où nous allons tout recommencer, je tiens à toutes vous remerciez pour les efforts que vous avez fourni pour rendre à l'Académie sa gloire d'antan. Certaines d'entre vous sont certainement déçues de devoir recommencer cette année mais je sais que vous saurez passer outre pour devenir de brillantes Otome…

Alors qu'elle continuait son discours, d'autres personnes s'approchaient de l'école. Caché sous leurs capes, elles dissimulaient leurs nombreux sentiments, alliant l'amour, la haine, l'envie, la jalousie, la nostalgie, la colère. Plusieurs de ces personnes encapuchonnées approchaient de l'école par différents endroits, mais il était impossible de dire si elles étaient liées.

Ailleurs…un tremblement léger…une légère pulsation…on l'appelle…elle le sent…l'heure est enfin venue…

Natsuki-…Et c'est ainsi que je vous souhaite à toutes de réussir.

Le discours de Natsuki s'acheva sous les applaudissements des élèves. Ces dernières commencèrent à former des petits groupes et à discuter entre elle.

Yukariko- Beau discours madame la directrice.

Natsuki- Merci.

Maria- J'espère que cette année sera un peu plus calme que les précédentes.

Yohko- C'est vrai qu'entre l'invasion d'Artaï cette année et…

Elle se tut subitement, se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de gaffer.

Mashiro- Et quoi ?

Shizuru- Rien d'important, juste quelques problèmes administratifs l'année précédente.

Heureusement, sur le coup, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Un peu plus loin, dans les fourrés, quelqu'un observait l'endroit en silence, ou plutôt observait quelqu'un de particulier. Son regard était fixé sur une jeune fille en robe bleue qui discutait gaiement avec d'autre personne.

-Arika…Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, si tu n'avais pas débarqué dans cette école, rien ne serait arrivé, j'aurai eu ce que je voulais. Tu m'as volé l'attention d'une personne chère, tu m'as humilié et fait perdre la face.

A chacune de ces paroles, la haine déformait son visage.

-Je vais te tuer…Il ne me reste plus rien…je jure que je vais te tuer.

Une autre personne s'approcha.

-Tu es sûr que l'on doit faire ça ?

Elle se retourna et la fixa avec un regard mauvais.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Non…Non, mais…Défier les piliers, c'est de la folie !

-Juste le temps d'arracher son cœur à cette peste d'Arika et on s'en va. On trouvera bien des gens qui sauront nous employer. Tenez-vous prêtes, on va bientôt avoir un créneau pour attaquer.

Ailleurs…une lueur mauve filtrant du tissu…une autre pulsation…un appel irrésistible…mais là, personne ne pouvait le voir…

Arika et Mashiro s'étaient un petit peu retiré du groupe pour respirer.

-Maintenant !

Une lueur noire se mit alors à jaillir des fourrées.

-Meurs Arika !

Au moment où la lance de son agresseur allait l'atteindre, Arika esquiva en plaquant Mashiro au sol.

Arika- Tomoe !?

Les trois autres Valkyries avaient jaillis à leur tour.

Arika- Mashiro-chan ! Vite !

Tomoe- Je t'en laisserai pas le temps !

Ailleurs…Les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus fort…Le tissu fut pulvérisé…le métal sombre vit la lumière pour la première fois depuis un an…le verre de la fenêtre s'étala par terre, il ne restait plus rien dans la pièce. Au moment où Natsuki et Shizuru se précipitaient pour aider Arika, elle furent stoppé par la vision d'une lueur issue du haut des dortoirs. La lumière vola dans leur direction. La sphère lumineuse vola autour de plusieurs groupes d'élèves à grande vitesse, fit plusieurs figures, manqua de percuter Tomoe qui s'était posé au sol.

Tomoe- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

La sphère monta subitement avant de foncer sur le sol devant Mashiro et Arika. Une fois le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'impact disparu, il restait une épée plantée dans le sol. Une grande lame triangulaire sombre, surmonté d'une garde noire. L'arme rappela alors à certaines personnes de l'assemblé des souvenirs oubliés, tandis que les autres ne comprenaient rien tant les évènements s'enchaînaient rapidement.

Tomoe- Je me fiche de ce que c'est, je vais en finir avec toi Arika.

Mais elle ne put bouger…Une pression horrible venait de s'abattre sur l'endroit. Tout le monde était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger, transpirant à grosse goutte, oppressé par une présence imposante.

Shizuru- NightBlade qui réagit, cette présence envahissante…Est-ce que…

Natsuki- Après tout ce temps ?

Une personne monta l'escalier tranquillement, elle passa au milieu des élèves, sa cape et sa capuche empêchaient de discerner son identité. Les élèves n'osaient pas bouger, elles sentaient que l'origine de cette pression émanait bien de cette personne. Elle avançait tranquillement, ne se souciant de personne, elle s'arrêta alors et pris l'épée plantée dans le sol. La pression cessa alors…

Tomoe- Je sais pas qui tu es et je m'en fous, mais tu es entre moi et mon objectif, alors dégage !

Elle fonça, son arme prête à frapper. Au moment où elle fut proche de sa cible, cette dernière tira soudainement sa cape et la lança sur Tomoe, lui cachant son champ de vision, tourna rapidement sur elle-même et éjecta Tomoe d'un puissant coup de pied. Débarrassé de sa cape, tout le monde pouvait maintenant voir le visage de celui qui venait d'arriver. Vêtements étranges, un sabre attaché à l'arrière de la ceinture, dans les 17 ans, cheveux bruns qui tombaient jusqu'au bas du cou.

Shizuru- Ara…C'est bien le dernier que je m'attendais à voir débarquer aujourd'hui.

Natsuki- DarkNight Dragoon…Thomas Mistral…

Thomas- Yo ! Ca faisait un bail !

Tout le monde resta un moment interdit, les réactions étaient différentes. Les étudiantes corail le regardaient avec curiosité mais les perles qui l'avaient connus quand elles étaient elles-mêmes des corail abordèrent toutes de grands sourires.

Tomoe- Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es. Et vous trois vous attendez quoi ? Attaquez-le ! Tu m'as eu par surprise mais tu es un homme et rien ne résiste aux Otomes !

Les trois autres valkyries foncèrent vers Thomas.

Thomas- Si tu était moins aveuglé par la colère, tu aurais déjà remarqué que cette épée est un Elément. Et plus précisément, c'est mon Elément.

Il amena son bras gauche face à lui, la pierre mauve posé sur le bracelet qu'il abordait se mit à luire.

Thomas- MATERIALISE !

_T.M_

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Dark Night_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Une lumière mauve entoura Thomas, une armure noire et mauve orné d'ailes se matérialisa sur lui. Thomas retourna son épée et la planta au sol. Les trois valkyries se dirigeaient vers lui, prêtes à frapper de leurs Eléments. Thomas fonça et les devança, son poing droit frappa au ventre de la première Otome noire, pulvérisant sa robe et l'éjectant au loin. Au moment où la seconde voulut frapper, Thomas se pencha au sol, pris appuis sur ses mains pour tourner et envoya son pied dans les côtes de son assaillante, détruisant son armure et la laissant au tapis. La dernière eue un moment d'inattention à cause de la facilité avec laquelle ses deux alliées avaient été vaincues, bien mal lui en prit, Thomas en profita pour la frapper du tranchant de la main sur la jonction du cou et de l'épaule droite, la laissant inconsciente au milieu des débris de robe de la zone où il avait frappé.

Tomoe- Enfoiré, comment as-tu…

Thomas- Je suis tout simplement plus fort que vous.

Tomoe- Pousses-toi !

Thomas- Et pourquoi ? Que veux-tu faire ?

Tomoe- Je ne serais satisfaite qu'une fois que j'aurai tué Arika Yumemiya !

Thomas- Et cela t'apportera quoi de la tuer ?

Tomoe- C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute !

Thomas- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que ça t'arrange.

Tomoe- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

Thomas- Ho si je sais…Je n'étais peut-être pas là mais j'ai « vu » ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça, je sais ce qui te motive. C'est l'amour qui te motivait au départ. Seulement l'amour est un sentiment dangereux, il peut être magnifique comme il peut amener aux pires atrocités…Une jalousie excessive t'as rongé, transformant ton admiration et ton amour en une haine profonde et viscérale que tu as reporté sur la première personne que tu as jugé responsable afin de toi-même fuir tes responsabilités et les conséquences de tes actes.

Tomoe- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Ou sinon… Je te ferais taire moi-même !

Thomas- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'avoir le niveau pour me battre. Tu es entravé par ta haine…La haine rend faible, elle te rend prévisible au possible. Cependant…

Tomoe- Cependant quoi !

Thomas-…Je t'accorde dix secondes. Dix secondes pour déverser ta haine sur moi. Au terme de ces dix secondes, je briserai ta haine et t'en délivrerai. Tu comprendra alors combien tu es faible…

Tomoe- Silence !

Tomoe saisie sa lance et fonça sur Thomas, ce dernier leva le bras pour stipuler aux autres de ne pas intervenir. Elle tenta de le frapper, et il esquiva sans difficulté.

Thomas- 1…2…

Elle s'envola et plongea pour frapper mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut de casser un peu le sol. Thomas se tenait derrière elle.

Thomas- 3…4…

Elle rechargea encore à pleine puissance, espérant le toucher de son Elément, mais Thomas continuait d'esquiver avec facilité.

Thomas- 5…6…

Tomoe- Arrête de bouger !

Thomas- 7…8…

Elle lança une lourde frappe verticale qui se planta dans le sol.

Thomas- 9…

Elle tenta en suivant une puissante frappe horizontale, Thomas effectua un salto arrière appuyé d'une léger coup d'aile et se tenait debout en face d'elle à quelques mètres.

Tomoe- Enfoiré…

Thomas- 10.

Thomas qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètre en face d'elle, était maintenant dans dos à dos avec elle, il lui sembla qu'il était passé instantanément derrière elle.

Thomas- Le rideau tombe…Tomoe Marguerite…

Elle sentit son armure se fissurer, puis une grande douleur s'abattit dans sa poitrine, elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol avant de retomber lourdement par terre, sa robe en mille morceaux, une douleur abominable lui traversant le corps. Par un effort de volonté, elle réussie à redresse son torse en prenant appuis sur son bras droit, elle sentait un léger filet de sang couler de sa bouche.

Tous les autres spectateurs restaient bouche-bée face à la démonstration de force.

Shizuru- Apparemment, il s'est un peu amélioré.

Natsuki- Un peu ?! J'ai même pas compris comment il s'y est pris pour la mettre dans cet état.

Maya- On dirait qu'il la frappé pendant son déplacement.

Sarah- Son coup aurait été si rapide que l'impact ne se rependrait que maintenant ? Ca dépasse la simple vitesse.

Tomoe- Toi…Comment as-tu fais ça ?

Thomas- Vu les réactions de l'auditoire, je crois qu'il est bon de donner quelques explications. Tout d'abord laissez moi vous dire que vous n'avez strictement aucune idée du vrai potentiel des Otomes…la Trinité…

Tomoe- La Trinité ?

Thomas- Ce sont les trois arts qui composent la technique de combat des Otome ou des Dragoons. Je suppose que tu ne sauras pas me les citer ?

Tomoe-…

Thomas- La Trinité, ce sont donc trois arts de combat qui sont : le Butou, le Light et l'Ether. Le Butou, tout le monde connaît, c'est la technique de combat à mains nues ou à l'Elément qui se pratique comme une danse, le Light, ce sont les techniques spéciales de déplacement et l'Ether comporte les techniques énergétiques. Ce dont je me suis servie contre toi à l'instant est une technique de Light. Moi qui m'entraîne depuis un moment à la maîtrise de ces trois arts, pensais-tu vraiment me battre avec ton Butou imparfait ?

Tomoe- Salaud.

Thomas approcha sa main de la tête à Tomoe, une faible lueur filtra puis Tomoe s'écroula inconsciente.

Thomas- Pour le moment, dors…

Il se releva et se dirigea Arika et Mashiro, toujours au sol et encore sous le choc de la petite démonstration de Thomas.

Thomas- C'est fini…Vous allez bien ?

Il tendit la main pour les aider à se relever.

Mashiro- Oui, merci beaucoup euh…. ?

Thomas- Thomas Mistral, enchanté majesté.

Arika le regardait avec de grand yeux rond et n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

Thomas- Un problème ?

Pour ceux qui connaissait Arika, c'était le calme avant la tempête, elle explosa soudainement.

Arika- Sugoi ! SUGOI ! C'est génial ! Trop cool ! Comment vous avez fait ? C'est trop génial ! Vous êtes trop fort ! Elle trop cool votre armure ! Vous l'avez eu où ?

Elle joignait le geste à la parole en tournant et sautillant autour de Thomas en mode « kawai avec lumière dans les yeux ».

Thomas- Doucement, doucement, les explications viendront en temps voulu.

Natsuki- J'espère bien.

Elle les avaient rejoint accompagné des autres Otomes. Thomas dématérialisa ses écailles pour retrouver ses habits normaux.

Thomas- Bonjour à vous toutes, je suis bien content de vous revoir.

Shizuru- Nous aussi.

Thomas- Cette endroit m'avait manqué.

Il fit quelques pas sur la place, savourant son retour.

Thomas- Ouais, ça m'avait manqué…

Thomas sentit alors le regard des étudiantes qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs ou admiratifs. Thomas reconnus dans les étudiantes Perles les étudiantes Corail qu'il avait quitté un an plus tôt.

Thomas- Salut les filles, comment ça va ?

Presque toutes les Perles le regardait avec de grand yeux admiratifs. Elle se précipitèrent alors toutes d'un coup sur lui.

-Thomas-san !

Thomas- Waaaaaa !!!!!!!!

Thomas prit alors la fuite poursuivit par la quasi-totalité des étudiantes Perles, sous le regard étonné d'Arika et des Otome Corail, ignorant tout de Thomas et peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude de la part de leur Onee-sama.

Thomas- Non lâchez-moi ! Je veux pas de câlin de bienvenue ! Au secours !

Maria s'approcha et tapa dans ses mains pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

Maria- Mesdemoiselles, je vous prierai d'avoir un comportement un plus digne, veuillez vous calmer tout de suite !

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de courir au grand soulagement de Thomas.

Thomas- Fyuuuuu… A peine revenue et ça recommence, les bonnes vieilles valeurs ne se perdent pas.

Shizuru- Ara…Cela ne t'a pas manqué ?

Thomas- Je serais incapable de dire si ça me manquait ou pas…

Natsuki- Blague à part, tu nous dois des explications. Comme où tu étais pendant tout ce temps et tout seul par exemple.

Thomas- Si vous voulez, mais je n'étais pas vraiment seul.

Natsuki- Comment ça ?

Thomas- Ben en fait…Merde !

Natsuki- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Thomas- Le zombie ! Je l'ai oublié sur son banc. Je reviens dans cinq minutes !

Thomas dévala alors les escaliers au quatre par quatre et sortit du campus.

Yohko- Où est-ce qu'il va encore celui-là ?

Thomas tourna au coin de la rue et se dirigea vers une jeune fille assise sur un banc, le regard vide de toutes expressions.

Thomas- Et t'as pas bougé d'un millimètre…Enfin bref, viens, on y va !

Thomas lui attrapa le poignet, la jeune fille se leva presque mécaniquement et le suivit, ou plutôt se faisait traîner.

Thomas- Ce serait plus pratique pour moi si j'avais pas à te traîner comme ça.

En haut des marches.

Shizuru- Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait.

Natsuki- Je pense qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir.

Midori, qui jusqu'ici était resté dans son coin vint se mêler à la conversation.

Midori- Il y a peut-être moyen un jour que vous nous expliquiez qui c'est et comment ça se fait qu'un homme puisse utiliser cette technologie.

Shizuru- On ne peut rien cacher éternellement je suppose.

Sarah- Natsuki, est-ce que c'est lui dont tu nous parlais dans tes lettres ?

Natsuki- Oui, c'est Thomas Mistral le DarkNight Dragoon. Il était porté disparut depuis un an.

Thomas- Aller, bouge un peu !

La conversation fut interrompue par Thomas qui se dirigeait vers elles en tenant une jeune fille par la main… 

Natsuki- Mon dieu, c'est…

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 9

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 9 : Réunion_

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Thomas et la jeune fille qu'il tirait par la main, soulevant de léger murmure de toute l'assemblée. Uniforme rouge de Corail, yeux verts et cheveux blonds mi-long …

Natsuki- Mon dieu, c'est…Erstin Ho…

Thomas- Ben j'aurais enfin appris ton nom toi.

Natsuki- Mais c'est impossible, elle est morte, je l'ai vu mourir quand son Slave a été détruit.

Thomas- Apparemment, il semblerait que quand un Slave est vaincu, le Lord ne meure pas vraiment…Du moins pas au sens où on l'entends…Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Natsuki- Elle m'a l'air un peu…bizarre.

Thomas claqua des doigts plusieurs fois à quelques centimètres du visage d'Erstin sans que cela ne la fasse réagir.

Thomas- Un vrai zombie, pas un mot, pas une expression depuis que je l'ai ramassé. Elle ne bouge pas si je la traîne pas et ne se nourrirait même pas si je lui donnais pas à manger. Seul son uniforme de Corail et un autre truc m'ont permis de savoir qu'elle devait être de chez vous.

Natsuki- En effet seulement…

Arika- Erstin ?

Arika avait reconnu son ancienne amie et s'était rapproché d'elle.

Arika- Ers-chan ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Arika.

Erstin avait relevé la tête et regarda Arika.

Erstin- Ari…ka…

Arika- Oui, c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais ?

Le visage d'Erstin se mit alors à refléter une sorte de terreur, elle poussa un hurlement, se pris la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. Personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, pas même Thomas au signe de tête qu'il fit en négation à la question muette que posait Natsuki. Erstin semblait vouloir chasser désespérément quelque chose de son esprit, elle se tourna finalement vers Thomas et se mit à pleurer contre lui. Un peu pris au dépourvue, avec la jeune fille en train de pleurer sur son torse, ce dernier lui posa une main à l'arrière de la tête pour tenter de la réconforter.

Thomas- Elle qui était toujours amorphe, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois réagir et j'avais espéré autre chose…

Yohko- Peut-être une forme de traumatisme.

Natsuki- Un traumatisme ?

Yohko- Elle a peut-être refoulé ses souvenirs et ses sentiments inconsciemment et quelque chose aurait provoqué un retour subite de ces souvenirs, entraînant cette réaction.

Natsuki- Si c'est le cas, ce qui aurait déclenché cette crise, ce serait…Arika ?

Arika- Moi ?

Yohko- Ce n'est pas à exclure. Vous étiez fortement liée avant et vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Thomas- Laissons les suppositions pour le moment, elle commence à se calmer, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se repose.

Natsuki- Je suis d'accord, cependant toi tu viens avec moi, on y passera la nuit s'il le faut mais tu vas TOUT m'expliquer.

Thomas- OK…

Natsuki- Je vais confier Erstin à quelqu'un, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Arika- Je…

Shizuru posa la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Shizuru- Je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas Arika.

Arika abordait un visage triste mais elle avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas imposer sa présence à Erstin pour le moment.

Natsuki- Voyons voir…Je pense savoir qui pourrait…Irina ?

Une jeune fille rousse à lunette et portant l'uniforme gris des Perles s'avança.

Natsuki- Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ?

Irina- Aucun problème.

Irina s'approcha d'Erstin et la prit par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Aux yeux de Natsuki, c'était peut-être le meilleur choix, Irina et Erstin étaient de bonnes amies mais elle n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses qu'avec Arika et Nina, elle était donc la plus apte à prendre soin d'Erstin. Tomoe et les trois Valkyries furent emmenés en cellules, le temps que l'on décide de leur sort. Les élèves furent renvoyés dans leur dortoir.

Thomas se trouvait dans le bureau de Natsuki avec les piliers et les professeurs de GardeRobe.

Natsuki- Décidément, tu as l'art toi.

Thomas (ironique)- Surtout cacher votre joie de me revoir, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Natsuki- Je serais contente si tu n'avais pas l'art de toujours revenir avec les tuiles et les mystères, la première fois, c'était les slaves qui sortaient d'on ne sait où et maintenant tu reviens avec une étudiante morte et une attaque des Valkyries qui étaient normalement supposés être dépourvus de leurs pouvoirs.

Thomas- Expliquez.

Yohko- Arika a elle-même détruit le système-mère Valkyries, théoriquement, leurs Robes noires devraient être inutilisable…

Thomas- Là désolée, j'ai pas d'explication.

Natsuki- Passons, tu étais où toi ?

Thomas- Par ici, par-là, j'ai beaucoup voyagé en fait.

Natsuki- Tu vas arrêter de te payer ma tête.

Thomas- Vous faire enrager est toujours aussi marrant.

Shizuru- Huhu. Blague à part, j'étais vraiment inquiète quand tu as disparus, où étais-tu ?

Thomas- J'ai refais un petit séjour dans la dimension éthérée par laquelle j'étais venue, je n'en suis ressortie que pas mal de temps après.

Natsuki- Depuis combien de temps ?

Thomas- Quelques semaines.

Natsuki- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt.

Thomas- Parce que je n'étais pas prêt, je me suis entraîné avant de revenir.

Natsuki- Et d'où elles sortent ces techniques dont tu parlais ? Le Light et l'Ether.

Thomas- C'est votre héritage, les premières Otomes savaient s'en servir, ça remonte à avant la création de cette école.

Natsuki- Tu les as bien apprises quelque part.

Thomas- Ca…C'est un secret !

Thomas avait sortit sa dernière réplique tout-sourire, laissant l'assistance blasée.

Natsuki- Tu tiens vraiment à me mettre en colère ?

Thomas- Non, pas spécialement.

Natsuki- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de…

Thomas- En temps et en heure…Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer très bientôt, faites-moi juste confiance pour le moment.

Natsuki se rassit dans son fauteuil et soupira longuement.

Natsuki- Soit, de toutes manières, c'est pas la peine de te forcer si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Thomas- Bon, c'est pas tout soit mais je suis vanné moi.

Shizuru- Ta chambre, c'est toujours la même.

Thomas- OK à plus !

Il sortit du bureau sans même se soucier de savoir si Natsuki en avait finit ou pas.

Natsuki- Décidément, on le refera pas celui-là.

Sarah- Il a l'air un peu spécial mais pas méchant.

Maya- Et puis il est assez mignon.

Natsuki- Oh non…Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

Maya- De quoi tu parles ?

Yohko- Du fait de la présence des nano-machines dans son corps, son organisme est légèrement différent des autres hommes et après examen, il semble qu'il peut « tout » faire avec une Otome sans qu'elle perde ses pouvoirs.

Shizuru- Même si cela c'est révélé être une malédiction plus qu'autre chose lui.

Les deux piliers la regardèrent bizarrement.

Nao- Le pauvre passaient ses nuits à fuir des tentatives de viols collectifs sur sa personne de la part des étudiantes. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré d'ailleurs !

Maya- Blague à part, est-ce qu'il est digne de confiance ?

Shizuru- Oui.

Sarah- Tu es sûr ?

Shizuru- Pour avoir combattu à ses côtés, je peux vous affirmer que oui. Il nous cache peut-être des choses maintenant mais ce n'est pas pour nous faire du tort. Faisons-lui confiance.

Thomas s'était dirigé vers les dortoirs, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il voulait d'abord prendre des nouvelles d'Erstin. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas très bien où chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une élève.

Thomas- Excuse-moi, tu sais où se trouve la fille que j'ai ramené avec moi, la blonde.

-Elle est dans la chambre d'Irina, c'est celle-là.

La jeune fille lui indiqua du doigt une porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Thomas- Merci.

Thomas s'avança vers la porte et toqua doucement.

Irina- Entrez.

Thomas entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Irina était assise sur son lit, Erstin était allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Irina, cette dernière lui caressait doucement la tête.

Thomas- Elle s'est calmé ?

Irina- Depuis un moment, elle dort maintenant.

Thomas- Tu la connaissais bien ?

Irina- C'était une bonne amie à moi, mais elle était plus proche encore d'Arika et Nina, ses camarades de chambres, jusqu'à cet incident…

Thomas- Je sais, je l'ai vu…

Irina- Vous l'avez vu ?

Thomas- Je suis resté longtemps prisonnier d'une dimension éthérée où je me suis trouvé plonger en léthargie, je ne pouvais pas me réveiller, mais j'ai vu, je voyais en rêve ce qui se passait même si je n'ai pas tout compris, je n'avais que l'image et rarement le son…jusqu'à son arrivée. Lorsque son Slave fut détruit, elle fut transportée dans ce monde étrange, et par un étrange jeu du destin, elle apparut près de moi. En fait c'est grâce à elle que je suis de retour.

Irina- Grâce à elle ?

Thomas- Elle m'a réveillé…Ses pleurs m'ont réveillés, elle pleurait, semblait désespérée…impossible d'oublier ça…

Flash-back

Thomas flottait dans un monde aux reflets orangés, dormant et ne pouvant se réveiller, rêvant d'évènements sur lesquelles il n'a aucun pouvoir, voyant s'entremêler plusieurs destinées mais ne pouvant se réveiller. Au centre de ses rêves se trouvent trois jeunes filles portées par un cruel destin, il voit autour d'elles se tresser la toile du destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Il a beau faire les pires efforts mentaux mais rien n'y fait, il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Puis soudain, au milieu du néant sonore dans lequel il est plongé, un bruit se fait entendre…D'abord faible, il devient de plus en plus fort…son esprit est tiré, ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement, ses muscles quittent petit à petit la torpeur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…il a enfin réussi à s'éveiller.

**Bon, je suis réveillé, c'est déjà un bon début, maintenant faut sortir de là… Tiens c'est quoi ça ?**

Le regard de Thomas fut attiré par une forme à proximité de lui, il utilisa doucement ses ailes pour s'en approcher et se retrouva face à une jeune fille habillée de l'uniforme des Otome Corail, recroquevillé sur elle-même et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Thomas- Mais je t'ai déjà vu…dans mes rêves…qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle avait conscience de la présence à ses côtés mais était prisonnière de sa tristesse.

Thomas- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis comme toi.

Erstin- Comme…moi…

Thomas- Oui et on va s'en sortir alors ne pleure plus.

Fin flash-back

Thomas- Ce sont ses pleurs qui m'ont réveillé et ce sont ses sentiments qui m'ont ramené en ce monde.

Irina-…

Thomas- Ce serait peut-être plus simple si je t'expliquais, et peut-être à vous aussi Shizuru-san.

Shizuru apparut sur le pas de la porte accompagné de Yohko.

Thomas- On écoute aux portes ?

Shizuru- Je suis grillée on dirait.

Thomas- Puisque Yohko-sensei est là, autant sortir tout le bordel technique. Bon quel est la source du pouvoir des Otomes ?

Irina- Hum…Les nano-machines et les GEM ?

Thomas- Pas exactement, les nano-machines sont la source DE pouvoir des Otomes et la GEM est un outils de contrôle. Mais pour matérialiser la Robe et l'Elément et combattre, il faut de l'énergie pour alimenter les nano-machines. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était l'énergie du corps mais auquel cas, une Otome ne devrait tenir que quelques minutes avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement et devrait avoir des besoins alimentaires supérieure à la moyenne mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Yohko- Ce n'est pas faux.

Thomas- Les nano-machines puisent leurs énergies de l'Ether. L'Ether, ce sont les grands courants d'énergie qui parcourent les mondes, une manifestation de la nature dans sa forme la plus primaire. Les courants d'Ether ont aussi pour particularité de transporter les sentiments des gens. Lorsqu'un Lord invoque un Slave, ce dernier passe de son monde au notre en suivant les émotions négatives qui le guide sur les courants d'Ether. C'est également comme ça que je suis venue la première fois, les Slaves appelés par Galleon m'ont fait dériver sur le courant dont ils se sont servis et m'ont fait venir ici. La tristesse qu'Erstin a laissé en ce monde et mon envie de revenir nous ont fait remonter un courant d'Ether se dirigeant vers ce monde.

Irina continuait de caresser la tête d'Erstin, elle avait pensé bien la connaître, elle s'était trompé…La seule chose dont elle était sûr, c'était que les sentiments d'Erstin et son amitié furent bien réel, d'où l'immense tristesse qui envahissait maintenant tout son esprit. Elle vit une légère moiteur sur sa main, elle remarqua alors que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux, elle-même était triste…triste de ne rien avoir pu faire à l'époque.

Irina- Shizuru-onee-sama !

Shizuru- Oui ?

Irina- Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle ! Je veux l'aider à guérir, je veux pouvoir faire maintenant ce que je n'ai pas pu faire à l'époque !

Shizuru- Pourquoi pas, je pense que Natsuki sera d'accord…Thomas ?

Thomas- Elle aura plus de chance de reprendre pied auprès de quelqu'un qui la bien connu et en plus ça m'arrange un peu.

Shizuru lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Thomas- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, elle est complètement amorphe et ne fait rien d'elle-même alors je me vois mal l'emmener à la salle de bain.

Yohko- Vu de ce côté là…

Thomas- En tout cas, le voyage a été fatigant, je préfère qu'elle se repose…et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Thomas et Shizuru se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage du dortoir. Thomas contempla un moment sa chambre. Le ménage semblait être fait de temps en temps, ses affaires étaient toujours à leur place, des morceaux de verre venu de la fenêtre brisée jonchaient le sol, un morceau de tissu déchiré se trouvait sur son lit à côté d'un autre paquet, intacte lui.

Shizuru- NightBlade a fait une apparition assez dévastatrice dans tous les sens.

Thomas- Il suffit de balayer un peu, en plus il fait bon en cette période de l'année, j'aurai pas froid la nuit. C'est quoi ce paquet ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le paquet posé sur son lit.

Shizuru- J'avais oublié, c'était un cadeau fait par les étudiantes pendant ton absence, elles furent tristes à l'époque de ne pas pouvoir te le donner.

Thomas se saisit du paquet.

Thomas- Je peux ?

Shizuru- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps.

Thomas ouvrit le paquet et en sortit le contenue, une grande cape, juste adapté à sa taille, noire avec un symbole de dragon mauve dans le dos. Thomas la mit alors, elle lui allait comme un gant, mieux que la cape de voyageur qu'il utilisait en temps normal. Le vêtement semblait fait main et transportait avec lui les sentiments de celle qui avait participé à sa fabrication.

Thomas- Faudra que je les remercie, elle est superbe.

Shizuru- En effet, je te laisse, je dois régler encore certaines choses avec Natsuki.

Plus tard, dans le bureau de la directrice.

Sarah- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Natsuki- Le conseil doit se réunir dans deux jours, nous y présenterons officiellement Thomas ainsi que le rapport sur le combat contre Farg Galleon.

Maya- Et pour les Valkyries ?

Natsuki- Nous allons les garder en détention jusqu'à ce que nous ayons compris comment elles ont pu se servir de leur pouvoir.

Yohko- Je commencerais dès demain matin les analyses sur leurs GEM.

Shizuru- Et je m'occuperai de leur interrogatoire.

Natsuki- Quant à Erstin, aux vus de son état, nous allons la garder ici jusqu'à amélioration cependant je préférai que quelqu'un garde un œil sur elle. Nao ?

Nao- Ok…

Le lendemain.

Thomas se réveilla tranquillement.

Thomas- Tiens ? J'ai pu dormir…Cool…

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit vers le réfectoire, vide car les élèves étaient déjà en cours, il fut cependant interpeller par Shizuru qui se trouvait avec les autres piliers à une table circulaire un peu à l'écart. Apparemment, elles déjeunaient un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Thomas les rejoignit avec son plateau, il avait à sa gauche Natsuki et Shizuru, en face Nao et à sa droite Sarah et Maya.

Thomas- Quoi de neuf ?

Natsuki- Le conseil se réunit après-demain, tu vas y être présenter officiellement, après c'est à eux de décider.

Thomas- Et pour la fille que j'ai ramené ?

Natsuki- Son cas est un peu spécial, pour le moment, on va attendre que son état s'améliore.

Thomas- Je vois.

Il sentit alors quelque chose qui le crispa légèrement.

**C'était quoi ça sur ma jambe ? Non je dois me tromper, la table n'est pas bien grande…Non je rêve pas ! Y'en a bien une qui est en train de me faire du pied !**

Shizuru- Un problème Thomas ? Demanda-t-elle devant sa soudaine mine crispée.

Thomas se détendit et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Thomas- Non, aucun.

**Mais elle va remonter jusqu'où comme ça ? Bon, du calme analysons la situation… D'après l'angle que fait le pied sur ma jambe, ce n'est ni la dirlo, ni Shizuru-san, Nao est un peu trop loin, donc c'est l'une des deux autres. En tout cas elle est balèze parce qu'elles parlent comme si de rien n'était…Hé ! Mais elle va se calmer ! Bon, dans ce cas je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution honorable : la fuite !**

Thomas- Bon j'ai fini, je vous laisse !

Thomas se leva et partit rapidement.

Shizuru- Il ne devait pas avoir très faim, il n'a quasiment touché à rien…

Natsuki- Peu importe, pour le moment, on a du travail.

_A suivre…_

_Rendez-vous au prochain épisode : Explosion de mauve et de noire_


	15. Chapitre 10

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 10 : Explosion de mauve et de noire_

Midi approchait, Shizuru et Natsuki avaient passé la matinée à interroger les Walkyries accompagnées de Thomas, les trois premières ne savaient pas grand chose et tout semblait tourner autour de Tomoe, ne laissant plus comme possibilité que de l'interroger à son tour.

Shizuru- Vous devriez me laisser faire, je pense qu'elle sera plus réceptrice à moi.

Natsuki- Si tu veux.

Natsuki et Thomas restèrent légèrement en retrait, Shizuru fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Le bruit tira Tomoe de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel elle était plongée dû à son enfermement dans cette cellule exigu. Shizuru rentra alors, Tomoe, assise sur le lit qui composait l'unique mobilier de la pièce, les mains entravé, laissa paraître une légère surprise à la vue de Shizuru.

Shizuru- Bonjour Tomoe. Ca va ?

Tomoe- Comme dans une prison. Que me vaut l'honneur ? Shizuru-onee-sama…

Shizuru- Tu dois bien t'en douter. Pourquoi avoir attenter à la vie d'Arika ?

Tomoe- Parce que tout est de la faute de cette peste.

Shizuru- Ne dis-tu pas ce qui t'arrange ?

Tomoe- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre le même discours que m'a sorti l'autre.

Shizuru- Tu veux parler de Thomas ?

Tomoe- Celui-là aussi, dès que je sors, il perd rien pour attendre.

Shizuru gloussa doucement.

Shizuru- Je suis désolée, mais je pensais que tu avais compris que tu n'avais absolument pas le niveau de le défier.

Tomoe- Tss !

Shizuru- Passons, dis-moi plutôt comment tu t'y es pris pour réactiver ta GEM Walkyrie.

Tomoe- Je suis désolée mais je n'en sais absolument rien.

Shizuru- Allons Tomoe-chan, en souvenir de nos divertissements enflammés, tu vas être gentille et me dire la vérité.

Tomoe- Je vous dis la vérité, après avoir fui, j'ai un trou noir dans ma mémoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais ma GEM réactivée m'a donné l'idée de revenir.

Shizuru- Je vois, ton cas est en attente pour le moment, je regrette mais tu vas devoir rester là encore un peu. A la prochaine.

Tomoe- C'est ça…

Shizuru sortit et referma la porte à clé, le trio s'éloigna un peu des cellules.

Thomas- Ca correspond à ce qu'on dit les trois autres : gros blanc dans la mémoire au moment qui nous intéresse.

Natsuki n'avait pas dit un mot et regardait bizarrement Shizuru.

Shizuru- Un problème Natsuki ?

Natsuki- Nos divertissements enflammés ?

Shizuru- Ara ?

Natsuki- Tu as dit « nos divertissements enflammés » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Shizuru se sentit soudain très gêné.

Shizuru- Euh…Sacrifice professionnel.

Natsuki restait muette du coup marteau qu'elle venait de se prendre sur la tête, Shizuru s'approcha d'elle.

Shizuru- Tu es jalouse ma Natsuki ? Je devrais bien trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner.

Elle était maintenant collée contre elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son cou, Natsuki semblait très gênée.

Thomas- Hé ! Y'a des hétéros aux alentours !

Les deux se décollèrent, Natsuki rouge de gêne et Shizuru en train de rigoler doucement.

Thomas- Bon passons à la suite. Vous allez en faire quoi de ces filles ?

Natsuki- Nous allons les garder en cellule pour le moment, il y a d'autres choses de prévus pour le moment, mais on s'en occupera rapidement.

Thomas- Si vous voulez, ça va me donner l'occasion de vérifier un truc.

Natsuki- Tu parles de quoi ?

Thomas- Vous verrez en temps voulus, le conseil se réunit bien après-demain ?

Natsuki- Oui.

Thomas- Ca devrait me laisser le temps. Bon j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Thomas tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Natsuki- Je trouve qu'il prend beaucoup trop ses aises celui-là…Enfin, laissons-le faire pour le moment, nous verrons bien…

Shizuru- Ce sera sans doute intéressant.

Natsuki- Tant que ce n'est pas dévastateur…

La nuit suivante, les Otomes Perle voulurent « fêter » leur retrouvaille avec Thomas à leur façon mais à leur grand regret, il fut introuvable. En fait Thomas ne reparut pas avant la fin d'après-midi suivant, il se posa tranquillement au beau milieu du campus où il fut accueillis par une Natsuki énervée.

Natsuki- Mais c'est pas vrai, où étais-tu passé depuis hier ?

Thomas- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, vous allez finir par avoir des rides prématurément…

Natsuki- Tu veux vraiment me forcer à répéter ?

Thomas- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais des trucs à faire, de toute façon je suis là à temps pour le conseil, c'est le principal.

Natsuki- Tu fais beaucoup trop de cachotterie et je n'aime pas ça ! Alors maintenant sois un peu honnête, c'est le minimum si tu veux que je te fasse confiance !

Thomas- Pendant la guerre, je n'ai quasiment rien pus faire pour vous aider, j'aurais pus évider certaines choses de se produire…Maintenant…Je peux faire quelque chose, la guerre est finie mais, il reste des choses à régler, des choses à arranger, je veux juste vous épargner certaines choses alors pour le moment je vous demande de me laisser faire.

Natsuki- Soit…Je m'incline. Nous verrons bien demain au conseil.

Thomas avait posé un lapin aux étudiantes la nuit précédente mais cette fois, elles étaient bien déterminées à récupérer l'année perdue par l'absence de Thomas. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le campus retrouva une certaine animation nocturne perdue depuis quelques temps.

Thomas- MAIS ARRETEZ DE ME FAIRE CHIER !!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!

Les Corails regardaient la scène d'un œil très incompréhensif, personne ne leur ayant encore expliqué la petite « particularité » de Thomas, ce qui lui laissait encore un minimum de paix garantie…pour un moment…

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, le conseil était réuni dans le bâtiment de l'administration depuis deux heures déjà. Thomas attendait dehors, il était un peu nerveux, sans doute le fait de se retrouver face aux dirigeants de plusieurs pays, mais il n'avait pas peur, le conseil ne se passerait pas de son pouvoir…Thomas n'était pas le genre à trop se soucier des apparences ou du protocole mais il avait quand même sortie des fringues propres et avait mis la cape que les étudiantes lui avaient faite, façon pour lui de marquer le statut de Dragoon qu'il revendiquait. Au bout d'un moment, Maria sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers lui.

Maria- Le conseil sollicite votre présence.

Thomas- J'arrive.

Thomas suivit Maria et entra dans la salle, il avança et se stoppa au milieu du cercle que formaient les deux tables semi-circulaires autour desquelles se trouvaient les dirigeants du conseil, parfois accompagnés de leurs Otomes. On pouvait trouver assis, Mashiro, reine de WindBloom, la présidente Yukino Chrysant d'Airries, le jeune roi Kazuya de Carldea et quelque autres. Les cinq piliers se trouvait assise à une table rectangulaire un peu plus loin, Natsuki au centre de par son statut de Directrice de GardeRobe.

Natsuki- Thomas Mistral, le conseil a entendu le rapport vous concernant ainsi que les actions de Farg Galleon et va maintenant rendre sa décision.

-Nous avons pris connaissance des recherches menées par ce Galleon ainsi que les conséquences que cela a eu pour GardeRobe qui furent les attaques et votre arrivée en ce monde bien que nous aillions un peu de mal à croire que vous veniez d'un autre monde.

-Nous avons également des contestations vis-à-vis des actions qu'a mené l'école dans cette affaire, notamment en choisissant de nous cacher ces évènements jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Votre cas est sans précédent, vos pouvoirs sont sans contrôle. Cependant, vous avez manifesté votre loyauté à cette école et l'Améthyste gracieuse vous recommande fortement.

-La reine Mashiro et son Otome ont d'ailleurs eu une démonstration de vos capacités au combat lors de l'attaque des rebelles Walkyries…

Il y eut un court silence, Thomas n'avait rien dit et attendait tranquillement.

-En conséquence, Thomas Mistral ! Le conseil vous reconnaît officiellement ainsi que votre statut exceptionnel de Dragoon et votre titre de DarkNight Dragoon. Jusqu'à ce que nouvel ordre, vous serrez assimilé à un pilier mais resterait sous la responsabilité de l'école.

Thomas- Je vous remercie.

-C'est un statut temporaire jusqu'à que nous ayons mieux défini vos attributions, le conseil aura certainement des taches que vous serez à même d'exécuter.

Thomas- Je m'en acquitterai de mon mieux.

-Alors soyez le bienvenu Darknight Dragoon.

La pression retomba soudainement, Natsuki et Shizuru souriaient et Thomas affichait une mine plus décontractée.

Yukino- Le conseil aimerait cependant avoir un aperçu plus précis de vos capacités de combat ainsi qu'une démonstration des techniques que vous avez ramené avec vous, il se trouve que nous avons une bonne occasion pour ça. Mashiro-sama ?

Mashiro- Il y a une cérémonie prévue dans quelques jours pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la réouverture de l'Académie. A cette occasion, nous allons organiser un Mai-battle exceptionnel au cours duquel vous ferrez une démonstration publique de vos capacités.

Thomas- Vous me demandez d'aller dans l'arène ? Ca me va, qui sera mon adversaire ?

-Ca n'a pas encore été décidé.

Shizuru- Que dirais-tu de te battre contre moi ?

Sa réplique fit chuchoter la plupart des membres de l'assemblé et tira un sourire à Thomas.

Thomas- Dans l'arène contre vous ? Ca le fait ! Ca me va !

-Et bien si tout le monde est d'accord, tout est dit. Au cours de la cérémonie de réouverture de GardeRobe, Shizuru Viola et Thomas Mistral s'affronteront dans un match de Butou.

Le conseil se termina ainsi, chacun retourna à ses occupations et Thomas se retrouva sur le campus pendant l'après-midi. Il s'était entraîné tout l'après-midi au sabre sur le terrain d'entraînement, il fut rejoint à la fin des cours par quelques perles suivit de leurs aides Corails pour certaines.

-Thomas-san !

Thomas- Oui, c'est moi.

-C'est vrai ce que l'on dit, vous allez vous battre contre Shizuru-onee-sama ?

Thomas- A l'occasion de la cérémonie dans quelques jours.

-Celle pour fêter la réouverture de l'Académie ?

Thomas- Il va y avoir un Mai-battle exceptionnel pendant lequel je dois affronter Shizuru-san.

Les Corails allaient certainement encourager Shizuru mais les Perles étaient partagées entre l'admiration qu'elles portaient pour Shizuru et celle qu'elles avaient pour Thomas.

Thomas- Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter meilleure adversaire en fait…

**Shizuru-san fut la première personne à m'avoir appris à me battre quand j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs, elle fut dans un sens mon maître d'arme, c'est le meilleur moyen de tester mon évolution, et je suppose qu'elle aussi a très envie de me tester.**

Thomas- Bon je vous laisse les filles.

Les jours suivants virent l'arrivée d'un nombre important de personnalités au royaume de WindBloom. Le jour prévu, discours face à l'Académie, feux d'artifices, humeur festive étaient au rendez-vous, puis finalement, dans l'après-midi, toute l'attention sembla se porter sur l'arène. La reine Mashiro accompagné d'Arika et de Natsuki trônait dans la loge royale, les grands invités étaient installés dans des loges VIP, les étudiantes avaient un balcon privé et le reste du peuple se massait comme il pouvait dans le reste des gradins. Ceux qui ne pouvaient rentrer se contentèrent des écrans allumés partout en ville. Shizuru et Thomas attendaient tranquillement, chacun de son côté, que débute le combat qui allait les opposer. De leur côté, les citoyens d'Airries, pays très développé technologiquement, pouvaient suivre ce qu'il se passait à WindBloom par la télé.

Présentateur- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonjour et ravie de vous retrouver sur Télé Airries 1 ! Aujourd'hui nous allons retrouver notre envoyer spéciale en directe de l'arène de WindBloom.

-Yes Patrick ! Can you hear me !

Patrick- Oui Nelson, on vous entend.

Nelson- Yes Patrick, je disais oui Patrick, je suis actuellement en direct de l'arène de WindBloom pour le combat en l'honneur de ce jour festif. This beautiful arène ! Où je peux vous dire que la foule se presse, il faut dire que ça va être un combat exceptionnel !

Le caméraman- Ben j'espère ! Qu'on n'a pas bouffé tous ces kilomètres pour rien !

Patrick- Michel, on vous entend ! Bon sinon Nelson, vous avez des infos sur les combattants ?

Nelson- Yes Patrick ! Enfin pas grand chose Patrick, on sait que le match opposera la célèbre et beautiful Shizuru Viola à un type dont on sait quasiment nothing si ce n'est son nom : DarkNight Dragoon, Thomas Mistral.

Michel- Super ! On s'est déplacé pour un sinistre inconnu.

Patrick- Michel, ça suffit.

Nelson- Oh my god ! Mais que vois-je ! L'Otome de notre chère présidente, miss Haruka Armitage n'est pas loin ! Je vais essayer de lui parler pour obtenir quelques informations.

Michel- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Pas question que je m'approche de cette folle, j'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser moi !

Patrick- Bon Michel, arrêtez vos conneries et laissez Nelson faire son travail !

Nelson- Oh c'est magnifique, c'est incroyable !

Patrick- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nelson ?

Nelson- Le bouclier de l'arène vient d'être levé. Je vous rappelle que ce match est de niveau Mai-Star, ceci est une protection mise en place afin que les combattants puissent donner le meilleure d'eux-mêmes sans que le public ne soit pulverised !

Patrick- En effet. D'autres éléments Nelson ?

Nelson- Pas grand chose, alors que tout le monde semble pencher pour Shizuru Viola, nous pouvons voir les étudiantes de secondes années scander le nom de Thomas ! Look at them ! Ces jeunes filles en fleurs aux corps alléchants !

Patrick- Euh Nelson ?

Michel- Et ça recommence…

Nelson- Regardez-les avec leurs collants et ces petits uniforme court qui nous laisse apercevoir leurs charmants dessous ! Non mais quelles salo…

On put alors apercevoir sur l'écran un pied qui démonta la mâchoire du présentateur et le laissa sur le carreau.

Patrick- Non mais ça va pas Michel ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de frapper Nelson ?

Michel- Oh ça va ! C'est pas vous qui vous taper la compagnie de cet abruti pervers pas foutu d'aligner une phrase sans nous coller son anglais moyen.

Patrick- Ha misère ! Messieurs-dames, veuillez nous excusez pour ces quelques débordements, nous allons maintenant tenter de revenir au combat.

De leur côté, Shizuru et Thomas attendaient chacun de leurs côtés le début du combat. Natsuki était venu leur faire les dernières recommandations il y a quelques minutes et devaient maintenant rejoindre la reine Mashiro en attendant le début du combat. A l'extérieur, un dôme aux reflets violacés venait d'apparaître au-dessus de l'arène, signe qu'il ne restait qu'un petit moment avant le début du spectacle. Thomas et Shizuru furent alors appelés à se mettre en place sur les plates-formes qui allaient directement les monter à l'arène. Le mécanisme se mit en marche au bout d'un moment, montant doucement les piliers dans l'arène. Thomas passa de l'ombre à la lumière, entouré d'une foule joyeuse et hurlante, impatiente que le combat ne commence. Mashiro s'avança et leva la main, le silence tomba alors sur l'arène.

Mashiro- En ce jour de fête où nous célébrons la paix si chèrement acquise, ceux qui font tout la préserver vont ici et maintenant faire démonstration de leurs pouvoirs.

La foule en liesse réagit alors telle une vague, saluant la reine et les champions dans l'arène. Mashiro baissa alors la main.

Mashiro- Commencez !

Ses ailes brillèrent et Thomas fonça à une vitesse hallucinante sur Shizuru qui ne bougea pas de son pilier et encaissa l'épée de Thomas avec sa propre lame, les deux avait le visage à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Thomas- Soit, si nous commencions ?

Shizuru poussa et éjecta Thomas sur le pilier d'en face .

Thomas- Light !

Thomas sembla disparaître du pilier, en réalité il venait de prendre une accélération fulgurante et bientôt, il sembla qu'une petite troupe de Thomas venaient d'envahir les piliers autour de celui de Shizuru. Tout autour, les spectateurs encourageaient les deux combattants, alors que d'autres personnes semblaient fasciné par la performance de Thomas.

Côté tribune royale.

Arika- Sugoi ! C'est trop génial.

Natsuki- Un peu de tenue Arika. Je te rappelle que tu es une Otome royale.

Côté balcon des étudiantes.

Chie- Wooo, balèze, rien à voir avec ces capacités d'avant.

Irina- Est-ce que c'est seulement possible de faire de telles pointes de vitesse ?

Côté tribune VIP.

Yukino- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Haruka-chan ?

Haruka- Il est peu tôt pour se prononcer mais il a l'air intéressant.

Nao, à ses côtés souriait, confiante.

Nao- C'est maintenant qu'il va montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

Dans l'arène.

Shizuru- Tu as bien évolué, c'est donc ça le Light ? Je sens que le combat va être passionnant.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapitre 11

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 11 : __Souffle! Dragon noir!_

Dans l'arène, Shizuru essayait de trouver Thomas, mais ce dernier utilisait une technique de Light qui donnait l'illusion d'être cerné par une armée de Thomas sautant de pilier en pilier.

Shizuru- Je vois, grâce à ta vitesse, tu donnes l'impression d'être chacun de ces Thomas tout en n'étant aucun, tu te sers de tes images rémanentes, si j'attaque une ombre au hasard, tu m'attaqueras dans un angle mort, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution…

Shizuru déploya sa lame escamotable et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, passant toute la zone autour d'elle au rasoir.

Shizuru- Je n'ai plus qu'à détruire ensemble toutes les images.

Son arme détruisit tous les piliers autour d'elle, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière qui retomba rapidement sur…rien, Thomas avait disparut. Shizuru leva instinctivement les yeux en l'air pensant que Thomas allait attaquer par les airs, mais encore une fois rien si ce n'est une grave erreur de sa part. Thomas arriva par en bas, il s'était plaqué au pied du pilier de Shizuru et fonça rapidement vers elle, le piège se refermait…

Thomas- Votre Elément a un défaut, quand vous le déployez, vous êtes sans protection au corps à corps.

Thomas arriva sur Shizuru qui eu juste le temps de ramener sa lame pour bloquer l'épée de Thomas.

Shizuru- Bien joué, mais il en faudra plus pour m'avoir.

Thomas- Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, mais je préfère ça à un combat fade.

Shizuru- Je crois que l'on se comprend.

Elle repoussa Thomas et fonça à son tour sur lui, les deux combattants s'étaient lancés dans un combat aérien, les coups fusaient à haute vitesse, chacun esquivait, tournait, frappait, paraît dans une magnifique danse aérienne qui laissait les spectateurs dans un silence d'admiration. Un observateur attentif aurait pu voir que tous les deux souriaient…Le combat était palpitant. A un moment, Shizuru poussa Thomas pour prendre de la distance et déploya une moitié de sa lame vers Thomas. Ce dernier tenta d'esquiver comme il pouvait mais Shizuru avait bien calculé son coup et la lame s'entoura alors autour de la jambe de Thomas.

Thomas- Merde !

Shizuru fit alors tourner sa lame, entraînant Thomas, le faisant tournoyait en l'air, défonçant quelques piliers au passage et l'envoyant finalement valdinguer dans un mur. Tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux rivés vers le pan de mur où Thomas avait été éjecté, attendant que le nuage de poussière soulevé par le coup ne retombe.

**OK. On passe à la vitesse supérieure !**

Lorsque le nuage retomba, Shizuru eut un moment de surprise à la vue de Thomas, son épée était plantée dans le sol, ses ailes étaient déployées mais les plumes de cristal qui les composaient s'étaient allongées et plantées dans le sol, luisantes d'énergie. Thomas avait levé les bras en direction de Shizuru, ses mains formaient un triangle.

Shizuru- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Thomas- Ether ! Solar Extintion !

Thomas lança vers Shizuru une sphère d'énergie noire de deux mètres de diamètre. La vitesse de cette dernière, sa taille et le temps qu'il fallait à Shizuru pour se remettre de sa précédente attaque ne lui permettait d'esquiver, il ne lui restait plus qu'à encaisser. Elle tendit les bras en avant, ses condensateurs de poignet luisirent puissamment, accumulant de l'énergie qui forma une barrière lorsque la sphère rentra au contact. Shizuru ne put la contenir que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'explose, l'éjectant au sol. Même si elle avait contenu une bonne partie de son énergie, l'attaque de Thomas l'avait touché et la laissée en partie affaiblie. Chacun était d'un côté de l'arène, la respiration haletante, les marques du combat devenant visibles sur leurs tenues.

Natsuki- Ils sont tous les deux épuisés et à la limite de leurs forces, la prochaine attaque sera la dernière…

Dans l'arène, Thomas et Shizuru mirent leurs Eléments en garde, les condensateurs de Shizuru tournèrent et se concentrèrent d'une lumière jaune et ceux de Thomas illuminèrent son armure d'une teinte mauve. Tous les deux rassemblaient leur énergie et la concentraient dans leurs armes, se préparant à donner tout ce qu'il leur restait pour cette ultime attaque. Dans les gradins, la foule faisait silence, impressionné par l'intensité de ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène. Sur l'une des colonnes endommagées de l'arène, situé exactement à mi-chemin de Thomas et Shizuru, un fragment se détacha, sa chute parut durée une éternité, puis finalement, il percuta le sol. Le signal était donné, les deux combattants s'élancèrent et se rencontrèrent en plein centre de l'arène, frappant d'un sol et unique coup concentrant toutes leurs forces. Les deux lames se percutèrent, engendrant une explosion d'énergie qui acheva les dernières colonnes debout et dégagea une forte lumière aveuglant tout le monde aux alentours. Le bouclier protégeant l'arène luisait intensément, signe qu'il travaillait au maximum. Puis finalement, la lumière disparut, tous les regards convergèrent vers le centre de l'arène, à la recherche de Thomas et Shizuru, qui avaient été éjectés de part et d'autre de l'arène à cause du choc de leur attaque. Ils étaient tous deux encastrés dans le mur et visiblement inconscients. Maria regarda l'écran devant elle qui lui indiqué les données des deux combattants, puis s'adressa au micro.

Maria- Les deux adversaires sont hors combat, match nul !

Il n'y avait eu ni vainqueur ni vaincu cependant la foule explosa, saluant la performance des deux champions qui commençaient à se réveiller et à se relever, le résultat était clair pour tous les deux, ils avaient fait forte impression. Ils levèrent leurs armes pour saluer le public qui leur répondit de plus belle. Ils montèrent sur la plate-forme centrale au sol qui les descendit dans les sous-sols de l'arène sous les acclamations de la foule. Plusieurs personnes les attendaient en bas, Shizuru fut accueillie par Natsuki et Yohko, Thomas par Chie et quelques autres élèves perles. Ils eurent droit aux questions classiques sur leur état et les félicitations d'usages pour leur belle performance dans l'arène. Après que les deux eurent désactivés leurs armures, Shizuru se dirigea vers Thomas, souriante comme à son habitude.

Shizuru- Et bien, c'était un beau combat.

Thomas- En effet, très stimulant, mais crevant. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Shizuru- Moi aussi, à plus tard.

Au moment où elle passa à côté de lui, elle susurra quelques mots que lui seul put entendre.

Shizuru (tout bas)- Mais la prochaine fois, ne retiens pas ta force.

Elle s'éloigna et Thomas esquissa un sourire.

Thomas (tout bas)- Vous non plus alors…

Chie- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Thomas- Hum ? Non rien, bon je vais aller me reposer.

Chie- Ce serait plus sage pour être en forme pour ce soir.

Thomas- Pardon ? Il y a quoi ce soir ?

Chie- Le grand bal donné par la reine et qui finit les festivités.

Natsuki- Au passage, comme l'un des points de ces festivités est de te présenter officiellement, pour toi, c'est présence obligatoire.

**Je vous demande pardon ? Elle a dit quoi là ? Je dois me taper la soirée mondaine, avec la musique à dix balles, les « oui très chère » et tout le bordel ? Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………..**

Chie- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'emballer.

Thomas (mode ironique)- Si c'est super, ça se voit pas ? Je suis tellement content que je m'en pisserai dessus.

Chie- Les toilettes sont de ce côté.

**Si on s'entend si bien avec Chie, c'est parce que niveau humour et cynisme, on se complète parfaitement.**

Thomas- Allez à plus…

Chie- A tout à l'heure.

Bien fatigué par son combat avec Shizuru, Thomas retourna dans sa chambre, il avait constaté que quelqu'un était venue nettoyer, la poussière avait été faite et les débris de verre avaient été enlevés.

**Nota béné : penser à remplacer la vitre.**

Thomas s'étala sur son lit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller, conséquence de mains baladeuses qui étaient entrain de caresser son corps. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, Thomas laissa agir son instinct, dans un réflexe fulgurant, il attrapa son sabre qu'il gardait toujours à porter de main, se redressa et plaça la lame sous la gorge de celle qui l'avait réveillé. La respiration de la pauvre Nao sembla se couper un instant sous la surprise provoqué par la réaction de Thomas.

Nao- Pff, c'est pas drôle, tu aurais pu te laisser faire et avoir droit à un avant-goût de paradis.

Thomas- Et on s'étonne que je veux déménager en Enfer… Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux à part me faire des avances.

Nao- Te réveiller, il ne va pas tarder à être l'heure du bal, il faut te préparer.

Thomas- Ok…

**Enthousiaste ? Moi ? Toujours…**

Nao- Au fait comment tu me trouves ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même, histoire de mettre en avant la robe de Mai-star qu'elle portait.

Thomas- Super… Bon, ben moi je vais commencer par aller me doucher.

Nao eu un petit sourire de coin que Thomas remarqua, il pointa immédiatement son sabre sur elle.

Thomas- N'y pense même pas !

Nao (petit sourire aguicheur)- Hum, dommage, je nous imaginais bien tous les deux en train de nous amuser sous l'eau ruisselante au milieu de la vapeur.

Thomas- je t'ai dis de ne pas y penser !

Ayant tant bien que mal réussi à se débarrasser d'une Nao bien collante et visiblement pleine d'idées, Thomas réussit à se laver et à se préparer peinard. Niveau fringue, Thomas voulait garder ce qui faisait son identité, il avait sorti de son sac ce qu'il avait de mieux : Jean impeccable, tee-shirt noir uni, pompes nettoyées, sa cape de Dragoon recouvrant le tout et sa SOUL luisant à son poigné gauche.

**Bon, j'estime être présentable et au pire, je les emmerde…Bon dommage que je ne puisse pas prendre le sabre…Enfin j'ai pas envie de faire encore criser la dirlo…**

Château de Fuuka.

La fête battait son plein dans le plus grande salle du château, les plus grandes personnalités du monde étaient présentes, accompagnés de leurs Otome. La salle était donc bourrée de personnalités, souverain, ambassadeurs, nobles en tout genre, de Mai-star, des élèves de Garderobe, qui étaient censées faire le service mais qui faisaient plus partie de la fête qu'autre chose (après tout, c'était un peu pour elle, donc on les laisse s'amuser). Un orchestre classique jouait pour la salle dont le centre servait de piste de danse. Mais dans ce genre d'ambiance, on trouve toujours une ou deux personnes qui ne sentent pas à leur place, le genre de personne qui…

…**s'emmerde comme un rat mort.**

Seulement au début. Thomas qui, pour le moment, s'était adossé à un mur dans un coin tranquille de la salle, la cape relevée au-dessus de ses épaules fut très vite abordé par plusieurs Mai-star des pays étranger. Elles lui posaient des questions sur ses pouvoirs, l'Ether, son combat et parfois même quelques questions un peu plus personnelle. Thomas avait fini tant bien que mal a accepté tout ce que comprenait son nouveau statut. Le temps passa tranquillement et la dernière Mai-star qui parlait encore avec lui, Ein luu l'Otome du roi d'Annan, fut appelé par son master.

Ein luu- Je dois y aller, j'espère que nous nous reverrons et si vous passez par Annan un jour, venez donc me voir.

Elle le quitta en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil et retourna auprès de son master.

**Elle me draguait là ou quoi ? Ou peut-être aussi que je deviens parano avec toutes ces histoires. Enfin je m'en fous, tant que je me fais pas violer sur place…**

Thomas soupira longuement, avant d'être abordé par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux et aux habits qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment aux standards de la soirée, qui s'adossa à côté de lui.

Midori- Toi aussi, tu ne te sens pas à ta place ?

Thomas- On peut dire ça, euh…

Midori- Midori, chef d'Asward.

Thomas- Je vois, enchanté. Je suis étonné de voir quelqu'un comme toi dans ce genre d'endroit.

Midori- J'en suis moi-même la première surprise, mais Asward est un allié de Windbloom depuis la dernière guerre et puis Arika a tellement insistée.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, elle aperçut cette dernière qui lui faisait de grands signes de main, conservant son caractère énergique et ne souciant toujours pas de son poste et du lieu où elle était.

Midori- Quand on parle du loup…

Elle se redressa et s'engouffra alors dans la foule en direction d'Arika.

Thomas- Ca fait dix secondes que je suis peinard… C'est quoi la suite ? Ben rien apparemment…

A peine eu-t-il le temps de tourner de la tête qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Sarah Gallager, l'une des cinq piliers, vêtu de sa robe officielle, le regardant avec son petit sourire malicieux qui faisait tout son charme.

Sarah- Salut toi !

Thomas- Euh…salut.

Sarah- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Thomas- Non.

Sarah- Aller s'il te plait.

Thomas- Mais… je sais pas danser moi.

Sarah- Et bien je vais t'apprendre.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et commença à le traîner derrière elle.

Thomas- LACHE MA MAIN !!!!!

Sarah- C'est pas la peine de crier, aller viens !

Thomas- Whaaaaa !

Elle l'entraîna avec elle au milieu de la piste de danse.

Sarah- Aller, tu vas voir, c'est facile. D'abord tu mets cette main ici, sur la mienne, et l'autre ici, sur ma hanche.

Thomas- Heu, ici ?

Sarah- Mais non, pas si bas, plus haut…Voilà ici, et moi je mets ma main sur ton épaule…Et on y va.

Thomas se laissa emporter par Sarah, essayant de suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait et tentant de ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Il percuta quand même Kazuya qui dansait avec Akane.

Thomas- Euh pardon…newbie.

Il fut retiré par Sarah qui n'était visiblement pas décidée à le lâcher tout de suite.

Sarah- Et bien, tu vois que tu t'en sors.

Thomas- C'est relatif…

Sarah- Arrête un peu de faire la tronche, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a que le combat qui arrive à t'arracher ce petit sourire qui te rend si mignon.

**Celle là, par contre, j'en suis sûr, elle me drague. Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pourtant pas abusé du déodorant !**

La musique s'arrêta un instant, les danseurs se saluèrent, Thomas le fit aussi, tant bien que mal, lui et Sarah s'éloignèrent de la piste.

Sarah- C'était amusant.

Thomas- Mouais…

Sarah- Si la soirée t'ennui vraiment, on peut aller faire un petit tour tous les deux.

Maya- Non désolée, maintenant c'est mon tour !

Thomas- Quouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………

Maya débarqua entre les deux, attrapa la main de Thomas et l'emmena à son tour vers la piste alors que l'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau.

Sarah- Hé ! Tricheuse ! Je l'ai vu avant toi !

Un peu plus loin, Shizuru et Natsuki observaient la scène, faisant tout pour retenir leur forte envie de rire.

Shizuru- Le pauvre, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il bloque avec les filles, elles sont tellement nombreuses à le draguer.

Natsuki- C'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est le SEUL mec disponible pour toutes les Otome de cette planète.

Shizuru- Pas pour toutes les Otome.

Shizuru lâcha son petit sourire habituel et fit glisser discrètement un doigt sur le dos de Natsuki, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui arrachant des petits frissons.

Natsuki- Shizuru…Pas ici…

L'intéressée se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Quant à Thomas, il a dansé…beaucoup…Après Maya, ce fut le tour de Nao, qui avait visiblement une idée très personnelle du placement de main…

**S'ils osent jouer un slow, je crois que je pète un câble et que je démolis la salle du sol au plafond.**

Et après Nao, il y en eut encore beaucoup d'autres : des Mai-star, des jeunes filles de la noblesse et même quelques élèves ; à tel point que Thomas arrêta de compter au bout d'un moment. Sa vie (enfin surtout ces pieds et sa patience) fut sauvée par Shizuru qui s'était immiscé dans le tas pour danser à son tour avec Thomas, y allant plus doucement et s'arrangeant pour ménager une sortie tranquille à Thomas dès la fin de la musique qui la remercia d'un signe de main. Enervé, les pieds douloureux, Thomas se dirigea vers un buffet, histoire de prendre un truc à boire avec sur le visage une expression effrayante du style : « tu m'parles, j'te bute ! » qui lui permit de franchir la foule tel Moïse fendant la mer. Thomas ne décrocha plus du buffet de la soirée jusqu'à ce que la reine fasse son discours de remerciement aux invités qui clôtura la soirée. Les invités qui n'étaient pas logés au château quittèrent les lieux assez rapidement, les élèves, elles, étaient consignés au nettoyage de la salle et en avaient encore pour un bon moment. Thomas, fatigué par une journée longue et épuisante, retourna directement dans sa chambre, pris à peine le temps de jeter sa cape et s'écroula à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, sans savoir qu'une ombre le guettait tranquillement. Avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec quelqu'un d'assis à cheval sur son dos.

Thomas- Putain, Nao, fous-moi la paix.

Nao- Ca me fait plaisir que tu me reconnaisses tout de suite.

Thomas- Pas besoin de te voir, je sens ton aura de perverse à des kilomètres.

Nao- Merci du compliment, tu veux peut-être que je teste quelques petits massages sur toi.

Thomas- Non merci, mais toi tu vas tester quelque chose pour moi.

Nao- Hum…Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Thomas- UN VOL PLANE DU QUATRIEME ETAGE !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Thomas se leva brusquement, déséquilibrant Nao, attrapant cette dernière par le col et la balançant à travers la fenêtre (toujours pas remplacée) de sa chambre. La jeune rouquine fit un joli vol plané avant d'atterrir en douceur dans les arbres en contrebas, prenant ensuite un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Nao- Hum…Je vois que monsieur ne se laisse pas faire mais patience… Personne n'échappe à ma toile.

Sarah- Quelle toile ?

Nao- Waa ! T'amuses pas à me faire peur comme ça.

Sarah- On se laisse tenter par le beau dragon noir.

Nao- Hum…Peut-être et toi ?

Sarah- Il est plutôt mignon mais je ne pense pas…

Nao- Arrête, j'ai vu ton petit jeu lors du bal, surtout lorsque tu la fais danser.

Sarah- Ca ne prouve rien et au passage, en parlant de danse, je me débrouille pour lui apprendre correctement à placer ses mains alors évite de les coller sur tes fesses lorsque vous dansez.

Nao- Je fait ce que je veux et de toute façon je l'ai vu bien avant toi, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, l'inviter à danser ou même lui faire du pied allègrement sous la table, parce que je sais que c'était toi, c'est moi qui l'aurais.

Sarah- Hi hi, encore faudrait-il qu'il se laisse faire…

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapitre 12

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 12 : Doutes et pénitence_

Malgré une journée chargée et une nuit assez courte, Chie réussit quand même à se lever de bonne heure le lendemain. C'était dimanche, et même si c'était la journée libre, elle n'aimait pas trop glander au lit. Elle avait choisit de commencer la journée par une petite course matinale, histoire de garder la forme, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Natsuki.

Natsuki- Bonjour Chie.

Chie- Bonjour, directrice.

Natsuki- Tu pourrais aller chercher Thomas quand tu auras fini ? Je voudrais le voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure.

Chie- Aucun problème.

Natsuki- Très bien, à plus tard.

Chacune reprit son chemin tranquillement. Après avoir fini ce qu'elle devait faire, Chie monta directement au quatrième étage. Elle toqua à la porte de Thomas, une petite voix pâteuse lui répondit.

Thomas- Mouais…Entrez…

Chie ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre de Thomas, lequel venait visiblement de se réveiller depuis peu. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, torse nu, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le regard de Chie fut absorbé par un élément du dos de Thomas, une grande cicatrice courant de l'omoplate droite au bas gauche du dos. Thomas sentit le regard de Chie et comprit.

Thomas- Un vieux souvenir de mon monde, anniversaire douloureux.

Chie comprit qu'elle avait abordé un sujet sensible et essaya de détourner la conversation.

Chie- Je te signal que si tu te balade comme ça aux fenêtres, faut pas t'étonner de te faire draguer après par les autres filles.

Thomas- Elles ont pas attendu que je me balade comme ça pour le faire.

Chie se sentit l'idée de le taquiner un peu à son tour.

Chie (voix sensuelle)- Mais tu pourrais convertir de nouvelles prétendantes…

Thomas- Euh…T'es pas sensé être lesbienne toi ?

Chie- Il n'y a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis.

Thomas (apeuré)- Euh…

Chie attrapa le t-shirt de Thomas sur le lit et lui balança à la figure.

Chie- T'affoles pas, je déconne. Aller, habilles-toi, la directrice veut te voir.

Thomas enfila son t-shirt, attrapa son sabre, le fixa et sortit. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta net et demanda sans se retourner.

Thomas- Dis-moi Chie. La plupart des étudiantes ont du redoublées leur année à cause de la guerre mais certaines non, et toi il me semble que tu avait une carrière toute tracé dans l'armée d'Airries, alors pourquoi être rester ?

Chie- Je ne sais pas encore très bien, c'est vrai que je pourrais prendre mon poste d'assistante du général Armitage mais ce ne serait pas en temps qu'Otome, alors si je reste, c'est peut être pour voir si je peut encore en être une…

Thomas- La vraie question est de savoir si tu veux le prouver aux autres ou à toi-même.

Thomas reprit son chemin en lui adressant un petit signe de main.

Thomas- Réfléchis-y.

Thomas se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de Natsuki laissant une Chie perdue dans ses pensées.

**Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va encore me reprocher cette fois.**

Thomas frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse de Natsuki avant de pousser la porte.

Thomas- Bonjour.

Natsuki- Ha, Thomas. Je t'attendais.

Thomas- Allons droit au but, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Natsuki- Pour une fois, rien, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

**Ha ? Elle est de bonne humeur, c'est rare.**

Thomas- Pendant que j'y suis, vous savez pas où je pourrais me trouver une nouvelle vitre pour ma fenêtre ?

Natsuki- C'est en partie pour cela que je voulais te voir.

Thomas- Pour la vitre ?

Natsuki- Ce n'est pas vraiment urgent de la changer, étant donner que tu déménages.

Thomas- Pardon ?

Natsuki- Je vais te faire loger dans un autre bâtiment, ta présence dans les dortoirs a tendance à rendre les élèves quelque peu…dissipées.

Thomas- J'appelle ça un euphémisme.

Nasuki- Bon enfin tu as compris l'idée.

Thomas- Mouais…Et je crèche où maintenant ?

Natsuki- Dans un petit bâtiment du campus dont on ne sert plus depuis quelques années, Shizuru va te le montrer.

Thomas- Parfait, dites-moi, le conseil se réunit bien cet après-midi pour prendre une décision concernant les Walkyries ?

Natsuki- Oui, pourquoi ?

Thomas- J'aimerai aller parler au conseil, sur ce sujet précisément, j'ai quelques éléments à apporter.

Natsuki sentait que Thomas lui cachait encore des choses mais face à l'air sérieux qu'il avait pris en abordant ce sujet, elle préféras ne rien lui demander et voir ce qu'il aurait à dire lors du conseil.

Natsuki- Si tu le dis. Ho ! Et encore une chose.

Thomas- Laquelle ?

Natsuki- Passe voir Yohko-sensei en sortant, elle veut te voir. Contrôle de routine.

Thomas- OK.

Thomas quitta tranquillement le bureau de Natsuki et se dirigea vers les labo souterrain de l'Académie. Il trouva Yohko accompagné de Irina qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de venir travailler sur un objet pour le peu qu'on lui mette une étiquette « technologie ultra-rare pour adolescente survoltée dingue de mécanique ».

Thomas- Yo.

Yohko- Bonjour Thomas. Ca va aujourd'hui ?

Thomas- Tranquille, comme d'hab'.

Yohko- Parfait, on va faire quelques petits tests histoire de voir l'état général de ton corps.

Thomas- Ok.

Pendant que Yohko préparait le matériel, Thomas se tourna vers Irina.

Thomas- Tu en as fait quoi du zombie ?

Irina- Erstin ? Elle est avec Lilie et Yayoi je pense que c'est mieux pour elle d'être en contact avec des personnes qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours.

Thomas- Pas bête, je passerai la voir plus tard…

Yohko fit signe à Thomas de venir.

Thomas-…Quand la fiancée du docteur Frankenstein en aura finit avec moi.

Thomas alla la rejoindre alors que Irina contenait comme elle pouvait ses ricanements.

Yohko- Tu disais ?

Thomas- Moi ? Rien…rien du tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Yohko- Voilà, j'ai fini. Grâce à toi, mes recherches ont avancé plus vite en quelques semaines qu'elles n'ont jamais progressées en plusieurs années.

Irinia- C'est génial Yokho-sensei ! On va pouvoir avancé plus vite maintenant.

Yohko- Je suis touché par l'aide que tu m'apporte Irina, cependant tu devrais consacrer plus de temps à ta scolarité d'Otome plutôt qu'à venir ici. Si tu voulais faire de la mécanique et des sciences, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne école.

Irina- Haha, vous avez raison Yohko-sensei, j'y vais alors, à plus tard !

Malgré son sourire, Thomas sentit une légère pointe d'amertume lorsqu'il croisa brièvement le regard d'Irina au moment où elle passa à côté de lui.

Thomas- Il semblerait que le pire combat d'une Otome soit celui où elle affronte ses doutes.

Yohko- Pardon ?

Thomas- Hum ? Oh rien du tout.

Yohko- Dès que j'aurais fini d'analyser toutes ces données, je te ferais parvenir les résultats.

Thomas- Parfait, alors à plus tard, dit-il en prenant le chemin qui le mènerait vers l'extérieur.

A peine fut-il sortit qu'il tomba directement sur Shizuru qui l'emmena vers sa nouvelle demeure, un petit bâtiment caché par les arbres pas très loin du bureau de la directrice, composé de d'un rez-de-chaussée et de deux étages, une sorte de grande maison. Thomas et Shizuru rentrèrent, le bas était composé de deux grandes pièces principales et de quelques autres petites pièces de vie style cuisine, etc…, les étages comprenaient des pièces plus petites, essentiellement des chambres.

Shizuru- C'est un ancien dortoir mais il n'est plus utilisé depuis bien longtemps, considéré comme trop petit et inadaptés pour les élèves. Tu y seras tranquille mais je crois qu'il faudra faire deux ou trop petits travaux.

Thomas- Certes…

**En effet, on peut pas dire que ce bâtiment est souvent utilisé, il y a une tonne de poussière, le peinture se barre des murs quand ils ont pas carrément besoin d'être eux-même refait plus quelques autres petites choses.**

Shizuru- Ca devrait occuper tes journées.

Thomas- Oh, ne croyez pas ça j'ai plein de petites choses de prévus.

Shizuru- Halala, qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes encore toi…

Thomas- Vous verrez bien.

Thomas occupa le reste de sa matinée à faire un premier ménage histoire de voir plus exactement l'ampleur des travaux à effectuer une fois la poussière enlevée. L'après-midi, il se présenta à son tour au conseil, lors du débat il resta adossé au mur à côté du bureau de Natsuki, puis il se plaça au centre pour prendre la parole lorsqu'il estima que le débat devenait trop stérile.

Thomas- Bon on va faire simple, je vous emmerde tous.

Tous le monde se tut alors et tourna le regard dans sa direction.

Thomas- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention je vais pouvoir vous exposer mes idées.

Une demi-heure plus tard après le petit exposé de Thomas…

-Vous avez encore beaucoup des idées comme ça ?

Thomas- Je pense au contraire que ça passera plus facilement et puis vous avez mieux à faire qu'à gérer ces cas-là. Je me propose de les gérer pour vous, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre approbation.

-Le problème n'est pas là…

Yukino- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire.

-Pardon ?

Yukino- Nous avons déjà put avoir un aperçu de ses capacités au combat, il nous montre maintenant qu'il sait également faire preuve d'initiative. Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que ça donne, personnellement je donne mon approbation.

-Soit…Alors si personne n'est contre ?

Le reste du conseil resta silencieux.

-Dans ce cas le conseil vous donne son approbation. Darknight Dragoon ! Tant que vous suivez les directives de ce conseil, nous vous donnons cartes blanches pour leur exécution.

Thomas- Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

-La prochaine séance du conseil se tiendra dans six semaines, nous verrons les résultats d'ici-là.

La séance du conseil fut levé et les dirigeants se séparèrent. Thomas resta seul avec Shizuru et Natsuki.

Natsuki- Toi et tes idées géniales…

Thomas- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

Natsuki- Je suppose qu'on y va maintenant.

Thomas- Je vais avoir une tonne de travail qui va m'attendre d'ici le mois prochain alors autant expédier ça de suite.

Thomas, Natsuki et Shizuru se dirigèrent vers les cellules, là où les Walkyries attendaient toujours que leur sort soit décidé. Les trois premières furent conviées à sortir et s'alignèrent face à un Thomas en armure. Les rainures de son gantelet droit luisaient d'une faible lueur mauve. Sans mot dire, Thomas plaça sa main sur le front de chacune d'entre elle, l'une après l'autre. Une fois la peur passé, elles sentirent comme un légère réaction dans leurs corps.

Thomas- Je vous explique. J'ai utilisé mes nano-machines pour pirater les vôtres et les « sceller ». Vous possédez toujours vos nano-machines mais elles ne fonctionnent plus pour le moment, maintenant deux possibilités : ou je lève moi-même le scellé ou vous perdez votre qualification à être Otome.

Natsuki- En ce qui vous concerne, le conseil ne retiendra aucune peine de détention, vous êtes simplement renvoyé de Garderobe et placé sous scellé pour éviter toutes utilisations frauduleuse de vos pouvoirs. Estimez heureuse d'être libre. Shizuru, accompagne-les.

Shizuru fit signe au trois jeunes filles, encore sonnées, de la suivre, ce qu'elles firent sans discuter.

Thomas- Bon le plus marrant maintenant.

Natsuki- Certes.

Thomas et Natsuki continuèrent leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent devant une autre cellule que Natsuki ouvrit avant de rentrer avec Thomas.

Tomoe- Encore vous.

Natsuki- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tomoe- Pas vraiment.

Thomas- Tes copines ont été scellées et libérées mais toi tu n'as pas autant de chance.

Tomoe- Hum. Et qu'elle est la sentence qui a été décidé ?

Tomoe n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis le début de la conversation, à croire que rien ne l'atteignait…

Natsuki- Elle n'a pas encore été décidée mais tu as une chance de t'en sortir. Tout à l'heure tu seras transférer dans une sorte de…résidence surveillée, je te conseil de reprendre des forces.

Tomoe ne voyait pas où Natsuki voulait en venir, bien que cela la troublait fortement, elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle avait appris avec le temps à être une très bonne actrice.

Thomas- Dans un mois, tu rentreras dans l'arène, nous te rendrons alors ta GEM Walkyrie pour un combat, si tu gagnes, comme les autres tes nano-machines seront scellés mais tu seras libérée, mais si tu perds…

Natsuki- Tu passeras en jugement.

Tomoe- Un combat comme jugement, plutôt barbare, enfin bref qui vais-je affronter ?

Thomas- Ca c'est une surprise, je vais te préparer un adversaire tout à fait adapté.

Thomas tourna les talons et quitta la cellule.

Tomoe- Toi tu me le paieras un jour pour toutes les crasses que tu m'as fait…

Natsuki- A ta place, je me concentrerai sur ce qui m'attendent plutôt que de ruminer des vengeances inutiles.

Tomoe- Tss !

Natsuki- Quelqu'un viendra te chercher plus tard.

Elle quitta à son tour la cellule et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit quelque pas pour rejoindre Thomas hors de portée de voix de la cellule.

Natsuki- Et maintenant ?

Thomas- Je risque de souvent m'absenter durant le mois qui va suivre, histoire de lui préparer son adversaire.

Natsuki- Et tu ne me diras toujours pas qui c'est.

Thomas- C'est une surprise.

Natsuki- Comme d'habitude, je comprendrais jamais ta façon de fonctionner.

Thomas- C'est simple…

Thomas commença à marcher pour quitter le place.

Thomas- Pour mieux tromper ses ennemis, il faut aussi savoir tromper ses amis.

Natsuki- Hum…

Thomas- A plus tard.

Un peu plus tard, Tomoe fut transféré dans un endroit plus spacieux, le mois annoncé par Natsuki passa donc… Thomas était souvent absent, le reste du temps, il le passait à rénover son nouvel habitat, à éviter les sempiternels tentatives de viol sur sa personnes de la part des élèves et fuir les demandes douteuses de certaines Otomes plus confirmées.

Donc…un mois plus tard…

Thomas attendait tranquillement adossé au mur du sand-port quand le navire qu'il attendait arriva enfin. Après l'arrimage, un passerelle fut installé et les passagers commencèrent à descendre, Thomas n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Une personne se dirigea vers lui, taille moyenne, encapuchonné dans une cape empêchant de voir son visage, silencieuse…

Thomas- Te voilà…J'espère que tu es bien préparé à ce qui t'attends.

L'inconnu lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête affirmatif.

Thomas- Une fois que tu auras commencé, tu ne pourras plus faire demi-tour, tu assumeras tout ce que cela implique ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête affirmatif.

Thomas- Très bien alors allons-y, tu as encore un peu de temps pour te reposer avant le début du combat.

Un peu plus tard à Garderobe.

Tomoe était dans la grande chambre où on l'avait transféré depuis un mois maintenant, le jour de son combat était venue, sa seule chance de s'en tirer encore à bon compte après tout ce qui s'était passé. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit, Tomoe se retourna et vit Natsuki sur le pas de la porte.

Natsuki- C'est l'heure, allons-y.

La nouvelle du combat avait fini par faire le tour du campus, si bien que quasiment toutes les étudiantes s'étaient pressés à l'arène pour voir ce qu'il allait advenir de Tomoe. Cette dernière fut conduite dans la zone intermédiaire, celle où attendent les combattant avant leur match. Elle y retrouva un Thomas en Ecailles qui l'attendait, un petite boîte à la main qu'il lui lança après un petit moment. Elle l'ouvrit et vit sa GEM Walkyrie à l'intérieur.

Thomas- Tu ne la mettras qu'une fois dans l'arène, le bouclier a été dressé…

Soudainement, Thomas matérialisa NightBlade et la pointa sous la gorge de Tomoe.

Thomas- Si jamais il te prenait des idées saugrenus, du genre te faire la malle, tu te doute de ce qui t'attends.

Thomas baissa sa lame et tourna les talons.

Thomas- Sur ce, tiens-toi prête le combat ne va pas tarder.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Thomas se dirigea vers l'inconnu en cape qui attendait tranquillement.

Thomas- C'est l'heure…

La personne se contenta de se diriger vers la lumière, rentrant ainsi dans l'arène. La plupart des élèves commençaient à chuchoter et à spéculer sur l'identité du mystérieux combattant. De l'autre côté, Tomoe rentra à son tour, elle pouvait apercevoir dans les gradins Thomas ainsi que les professeurs et les piliers, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir et elle avait bien compris que Thomas n'était pas le genre à plaisanter, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule option, vaincre son mystérieux adversaire et gagner sa liberté. Elle attrapa sa GEM Walkyrie et la fixa à son oreille.

Tomoe- Je sais pas qui tu es mais je n'ai pas l'attention de me laisser faire, certainement pas après être aller aussi loin.

Tomoe lança la matérialisation et fut recouverte de sa robe d'Otome Walkyrie. Une sensation de puissance l'envahit, ses hormones s'affolaient complètement dans son corps, elle se sentait comme avant, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible et que tout était à sa portée dorénavant. Elle attrapa son Elément et se mit en garde face à son adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Tomoe- Allez amènes-toi maintenant qu'on en finisse !

_A suivre…_

**Ecarlate sont les flammes, les flammes qui brûlent dans mon âme dorénavant… Mettons fin à cette histoire maintenant !**

**Next chapter : Au cœur de l'arène, les sentiments…**


	18. Chapitre 13

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 13 : Au cœur de l'arène, les sentiments…_

Marchant seule dans le désert, écrasée par la chaleur du soleil, elle a tout perdu… Tout son corps faiblit de plus en plus, il ne lui reste rien, leur rêve…leur grand rêve s'était écroulé, n'amenant plus que le désespoir et la promesse d'une vie de fuite et d'errance. Sa gorge est complètement desséchée, à bout de force, elle s'écroule dans le sable, sa main tenant faiblement le cristal mauve qui représentait les moyens d'accomplir son rêve évanoui, mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle allait mourir bientôt, ici, au milieu de nul part, dans ce désert brûlant. Alors qu'elle croyait son sort scellé, une ombre recouvrit son visage, celle d'une autre personne, faiblement, elle lève la tête mais elle n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage de celui qui lui parle, situé à contre-jour.

-Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ?

-Je veux…vivre…

-Es-tu prête à tout abandonner, même une partie de ton humanité ?

-Je ferais…ce qu'il y a à faire…

-C'est bien…Si tu me sers, je te montrerai la voix, celle qui fera de toi un être supérieur, tu en as le potentiel.

-Un être…supérieur ?

-Oui. Ton rêve n'est pas mort, il a changé, nous allons l'accomplir ensemble…

Elle se sentit alors soulevée du sol.

-Maintenant, allons-y, très bientôt, tu vas renaître auprès de ceux qui vont devenir tes frères…Allons ! Allons transcender ce monde !

Dans la grande arène de Windbloom, Tomoe se tenait en garde face à son mystérieux adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Tomoe- Allez amènes-toi maintenant qu'on en finisse !

Sur ce, elle chargea, la lance en avant, son adversaire esquiva rapidement sur la droite. Tomoe ré-attaqua immédiatement, pour être de nouveau esquivé par son opposant.

Tomoe- Tss ! Arrête de bouger !

Tomoe frappa encore et encore mais à chaque fois, son adversaire esquivait sans problème, le jeu continua ainsi pendant dix minutes.

Tomoe- Bon dieu, t'es qui à la fin ? Comment peux-tu esquiver comme ça ?

-Tu as donc déjà oublié qui je suis…

Tomoe- Quoi ?

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu n'as jamais eu de considération pour les autres, tu n'as toujours été qu'une sale gamine égoïste.

Tomoe- Fermes-la !

Tomoe retenta de frapper son adversaire qui esquiva d'un saut pour atterrir sur l'un des piliers de l'arène.

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers Thomas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ce dernier. Il poussa un long soupir avant de simplement dire :

Thomas- Vas-y…

Tomoe- C'est là que ça se passe !

L'inconnu esquiva au dernier moment d'un salto arrière qui le posa sur un autre pilier. En plein vol, il avait abandonné sa cape et tout le monde pouvait maintenant voir son visage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, dans les 15 ans, cheveux long, brun et malgré ses vêtements différents tout le monde l'avait reconnue.

Tomoe- Miya ?

Natsuki- Miya…Clochette…

Instinctivement, Natsuki tourna la tête vers Thomas, ce dernier fixait les adversaires en silence, le visage arborant un air extrêmement sérieux.

Tomoe- Alors c'est toi mon adversaire ? Une pauvre Otome ratée ? Ce sera vite expédié alors !

Miya- Ne crois pas ça…

Miya leva le bras gauche, tout le monde put alors apercevoir le bracelet quelle arborait surmonté d'une pierre qui commençait à luire d'une lueur rouge éclatante.

Natsuki- Non, ne me dites pas…

Miya- Materialise !

_M.C._

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Scarlet Moon_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Scarlet Moon_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Miya fut alors recouverte par une armure semblable à celle de Thomas, à la différence que la sienne était rouge sombre et les épaulettes et les rainures était argentée.

Natsuki- Impossible…Cette SOUL…D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ? Thomas !

Thomas-…

Dans l'arène, Miya tendit sa main droite, un long trait de feu apparut et laissa place à grande lance, une arme de près de 2 mètres composé d'un manche et d'une grande lame courbée dont la base faisait dans les 35 centimètres. Miya la fit tournoyer rapidement à une main, montrant que manier une telle arme ne semblait pas lui poser de problème.

Tomoe- Alors Miya, tu as obtenu un nouveau jouet et tu penses que ça te suffira ?

Miya- Idiote…

Avec une vitesse ahurissante, Miya fonça sur Tomoe et lui assena un grand coup vertical de sa lance, Tomoe saisit la poignée de sa lance pour bloquer le coup mais ce dernier avait été porté avec une telle force que Tomoe fut éjecté en bas de l'arène.

Shizuru- Du Light ?

Thomas- En effet…

Natsuki- Mais d'où sors-t-elle une telle force de frappe.

Thomas- Il s'agit d'une application de physique des plus basique : l'énergie cinétique. Grâce au Light qui augmente très rapidement et sur un court instant la vitesse, l'énergie cinétique contenue dans le corps augmente aussi considérablement. Si au moment de la frappe, on redirige cette énergie dans l'Elément, on peut démultiplier la force de frappe, il s'agit d'une technique basique du Light : _Impact_.

Shizuru- Le Light ne sert donc pas qu'à augmenter la vitesse ?

Thomas- A la base, oui, mais on peut se servir de cette vitesse pour créer différents effets tel qu'augmenter la force de frappe, ou encore pour utiliser la technique dont je me suis servie contre vous durant notre combat, celle qui consiste à piéger les sens de l'adversaire avec des images rémanentes : _Phamtoms's Dance_.

Dans l'arène le combat continuait de plus belle, Miya venait de percuter le sol de sa lance, manquant de peu d'exploser Tomoe qui n'était pas en reste et esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Tomoe- Faudra faire mieux.

Miya- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Miya sembla disparaître un instant avant de réapparaître juste devant Tomoe pour frapper d'un puissant coup horizontal que Tomoe para de la garde de son arme. Profitant de l'effet de son Light amplifiant sa force, Miya fit une rotation sur son axe, faisant labourer le sol aux pieds de Tomoe et l'envoyant littéralement exploser un pilier de l'arène. Tomoe se redressa non sans mal.

Tomoe- Toi ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi forte ?

Miya- Allons donc, ça t'intéresse maintenant, toi qui n'as jamais eu de considération pour personne d'autre que toi-même.

Tomoe- La ferme !

Miya- Pourquoi ? La vérité est-elle si amère que tu ne peux même pas l'entendre ?

Tomoe- TAIS-TOI !

Tomoe se relança à l'assaut, Miya esquivait avec grâce et sans difficulté les coups de plus en plus désordonnés de Tomoe.

Thomas- Décidément, elle fera toujours la même erreur.

Shizuru- Ses sentiments ?

Thomas- Exact, une fois encore, sa colère et sa haine prennent le pas sur raison, résultat : elle s'embrouille dans ses gestes et agit de manière complètement incohérente, elle perd plus de la moitié de son potentiel de combat, c'est minable…

Dans l'arène, le combat continuait encore, sur une mauvaise attaque de Tomoe, Miya en profita pour lui saisire le poigné.

Miya- Egoïste…Tu n'as jamais prêté la moindre intention aux sentiments des autres et encore moins aux sentiments que les autres avaient pour toi !

Tomoe sentit une forte chaleur envahire son poigné et remonté le long de son bras, elle comprit alors que c'était l'air autour de Miya qui commençait à brûler, elle se dégagea rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas en arrière, elle pouvait maintenant constater que plusieurs flammèches dansaient autour de Miya.

Thomas- Il semblerait que Miya s'énerve aussi un petit peu.

Natsuki- Précise…D'où elles sortent ces flammes ?

Thomas- C'est à cause de sa dominance Ethérée.

Shizuru- Sa dominance Ethérée ?

Thomas- Les courants d'Ether sont fondamentalement composés des éléments primaires de la nature, cependant chacun d'entre nous possède une affinité naturelle avec un de ces éléments : c'est la dominance Ethérée. Pour les gens normaux, cela n'est pas très important, mais pour nous qui pouvons utiliser les techniques énergétiques de l'Ether, elle permet de savoir quels types de techniques nous sommes à même de maîtriser plus facilement et avec lesquelles on peut avoir des difficultés. Par exemple ma dominance, c'est l'ombre, et pour Miya, le feu. Dans son cas, ses sentiments contenus dans son cœur peuvent se manifester sous la forme d'un Ether inconscient et permanent : _Burning Aura_.

Miya venait de repartir à l'assaut sur Tomoe qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parer correctement à cause du feu et de la chaleur.

Miya- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi pendant tout ce temps je t'ai obéis aveuglement, pourquoi j'ai fais toutes ces choses pour toi ?

Tomoe repoussa Miya et s'envola pour prendre un peu de distance.

Miya- Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça ?

Elle leva la main gauche en direction de Tomoe.

Miya- Ether ! Burning Arrow !

Trois jets de feu quittèrent la main de Miya en trois directions pour aller cerner et finalement converger à pleine vitesse sur Tomoe qui se retrouva piéger par l'explosion qui en résultat. Elle retomba, sa robe noire fumante, au sol.

Tomoe- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Miya- Je voulais juste que tu comprennes mes sentiments…mais toi…tu n'es qu'une idiote finie ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris !

A ces mots, Miya attrapa la poigné de sa lance très bas et lui fit faire un large cercle devant elle, le feu qui s'était concentré sur la lame forma un cercle entre Miya et Tomoe.

**Ne fais pas la même erreur Miya, ne laisse pas tes émotions te dominer, utiliser cette technique en plein combat alors que tu ne la maîtrise pas, c'est trop dangereux !**

Miya- Finissons-en maintenant…Scarlet Spear !

Miya saisit sa lance à deux mains et fonça à travers le cercle de feu, Tomoe n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une boule de feu lui foncer dessus avant de sentir une immense douleur courir le long de son corps. Le coup de Miya avait frappé depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la droite du bassin, provoquant une souffrance doublée pour Tomoe à cause du mélange de l'entaille profonde et du feu qui brûlait sa blessure. L'attaque avait été rapide et dévastatrice, sa robe noire avait été taillée comme du beurre.

Natsuki- A l'instant…cette attaque…

Thomas- Une attaque très puissante qui combine le Light et l'Ether du feu, crée pour devenir son atout mais elle ne la maîtrise pas encore, ça c'est certain.

Shizuru- Pourquoi ?

Thomas- Si elle avait la maîtrise de cette attaque, Tomoe aurait été déchiquetée et carbonisée, à son niveau actuel, c'est le meilleur effet qu'elle puisse obtenir…

**Mais c'est peut-être ça qu'elle cherchait en s'en servant maintenant, dans tous les cas, Tomoe est hors-combat après une telle attaque.**

Natsuki- Le problème n'est pas là, cette attaque…on aurait dit celle de Mai…

Thomas- Le Rubis de Feu ? Celle qui a disparue pendant plusieurs années ?

Natsuki- Oui, si cette attaque nécessite de connaître le Light et l'Ether, alors comment a-t-elle fait ?

Thomas- Elle a peut-être dû trouver quelqu'un qui le lui a enseigné.

Au même instant, dans la Vallée Noire.

-ATCHOUM !

Mai- Mikoto ! Dépêches-toi ! Le repas est prêt !

Mikoto- J'arrive ! Je finis juste un truc !

Mikoto repris son chemin en traînant un paquet derrière elle, à forme humaine et des larmes de désespoir aux yeux.

Nagi- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

Nagi Dai Artaï, 372ième tentative d'évasion…échec…

Dans l'arène.

Tomoe était assise, adossé à un mur, incapable de se relever à cause la douleur provoquée par sa blessure. Miya s'approcha d'elle, quelques larmes semblaient couler le long de ses joues. Elle arma sa lance, prête à frapper en plein cœur et à en finir pour de bon.

Miya- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois aussi aveugle…

Tomoe était terrorisé, la peur l'envahit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle qui pensait tout avoir à porter de main, voilà qu'elle allait se faire tuer maintenant par la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait soupçonné de la mettre dans cet état. Alors que Miya allait frapper, alors que Tomoe se voyait déjà perdue, tout sembla soudain s'arrêter. Thomas se tenait derrière Miya et avait attrapé l'arrière de la lance, l'empêchant de continuer.

Thomas- Ca suffit Miya, inutile d'aller si loin, elle a déjà perdu…

Tomoe reprit sa respiration, coupée sous la pression, elle put voir que le visage de Miya était envahit par les larmes.

Miya- Idiote…

La lance de Miya frôla de près le visage de Tomoe, Elle venait de détruire sa GEM noire, sa robe disparut, mettant fin une fois pour toutes à sa carrière d'Otome Walkyrie.

Thomas se retira, suivit de Miya, silencieusement. Tomoe commençait à perdre pied à cause de sa blessure, elle sentit plusieurs personnes s'affairer autour d'elle et une autre qui se tenait face à elle lui adresser la parole.

Natsuki- Tu as perdu, dès que tu seras rétablie, le conseil statuera sur ton sort.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Tomoe avant de sombrer, épuisée par le combat et sa blessure.

Plus tard, dans le bureau de Natsuki.

Natsuki- J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu fais Thomas.

Thomas- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Natsuki- Je n'en doute pas mais Miya est une élève renvoyée et même si le statut de Dragoon est encore mal défini, cela n'autorise pas tout.

Miya- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas créer des problèmes. Je rendrais ma SOUL si vous le désirez…

Thomas- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Miya ? As-tu vraiment fait tous ces efforts pour en arriver à ce résultat ?

A ces mots, Miya replongea dans ces souvenirs, comment elle en était arriver là…

Flash-Back

Miya était rentrée chez elle depuis peu, elle avait quasiment tout perdu, ses parents, extrêmement déçus par ce résultat daignaient à peine lui adresser la parole et la solitude et le désespoir étaient les seuls choses qui constituaient pour elle un semblant d'avenir dorénavant. Ce soir là, elle était assise dans sa chambre, à côté de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, seule, triste et perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les ténèbres, ses relations avec sa famille ne semblait guère s'améliorer, la guerre qui s'était greffée par-dessus n'avait pas arrangé les choses, le calme était revenu mais pour elle, rien n'avait changé, le temps semblait s'être arrêter ce jour-là…le jour où elle quitta l'Académie avec pour dernier souvenir les sarcasmes de Tomoe. Ses pensées noires furent interrompues par un bruit venant de l'extérieur, elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre ouverte et là elle la vit. Une silhouette noire debout sur son balcon se découpant dans la lune derrière elle…un être noir arborant deux grandes ailes dorées.

-Tu es…Miya ?

-O…oui…c'est moi…

-Souhaites-tu prendre ta revanche…sur le destin ?

Elle l'écouta longuement, ce mystérieux jeune homme vêtu de noir et elle suivit son entraînement. Un entraînement digne de l'enfer, plus fatigant chaque jour et ne laissant à Miya que quelques heures de sommeil pour se reposer entre deux séances, parfois seule, parfois avec lui. Ses efforts payaient, ses progrès étaient fulgurants, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, quelqu'un pour la sortir de là et pour cette personne, l'entraînement le plus dur n'était rien. Et finalement, elle put relever la tête dignement et porter fièrement le blason de la lune écarlate, elle était redevenue quelqu'un et elle avait pus régler ses comptes avec son passé.

Fin flash-back

Miya- Bien sûr que non, j'ai tout fait pour être digne de cette SOUL…mais ce n'est pas comme ça que j'effacerais mes erreurs, ce que je fais aujourd'hui, c'est pour me rattraper.

Thomas- Miya possède un très grand potentiel, il serait dommage de la forcer à tout arrêter maintenant.

Natsuki- Soit, soit… Je comprends ton point de vue mais il y a un règlement et une décision fut prise à son propos. On ne revient pas facilement sur ce genre de chose. Cependant, je peux toujours voir avec le conseil mais ce sera à toi de rendre des comptes.

Thomas- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, dès lors que j'ai accepté mon statut de Dragoon, je savais ce que cela allait inclure.

Natsuki- Très bien, alors nous verrons avec le conseil une fois Tomoe en état de se présenter, en attendant, Miya ira au bâtiment qui t'a été affecté et elle sera sous ta responsabilité. Ce sera tout.

Thomas et Miya quittèrent le bureau de Natsuki. Une fois à l'extérieur, une voie les interpella.

-Miya !

Tous deux se retournèrent en direction de la voix, elle venait d'une jeune fille brune portant une robe bleue que Thomas reconnue tout de suite comme étant l'Otome de la reine Mashiro : Arika Yumemiya.

Miya- Arika…

Thomas- Je pars devant.

Thomas s'exécuta et laissa seules les deux jeunes filles.

Arika- Je suis contente de te revoir Miya. J'ai vu ton combat, tu as été géniale. Miya ?

Cette dernière était incapable de lui répondre. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et ses souvenirs lui revenaient tous en bloc.

Miya- Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai faites…

Arika a toujours été une jeune fille gentille et douce et elle savait que Miya était sincère, doucement, elle la prit dans ses bras.

Arika- Je ne t'en veux pas…Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as jamais voulu faire ça…

Miya- Merci…Arika…

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment puis se séparèrent et Miya rejoignit Thomas qui attendait un peu plus loin, adossé à un arbre.

Thomas- Ca va un peu mieux ?

Miya- Oui, un peu…

Thomas- Aller viens, on va se reposer un peu, histoire de récupérer des émotions d'aujourd'hui.

Les deux retournèrent dans le bâtiment qui avait été assigné à Thomas. Ce dernier avait eu le temps de remettre en état (souvent avec de l'aide) un minimum pour le re-rendre habitable. Le lendemain, Thomas fut le premier à se lever, il préféra laisser Miya dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre et alla prendre l'air dehors. Après quelques moments de marche tranquille, il croisa Yohko.

Yohko- Bonjour Thomas.

Thomas- Bonjour Yohko-sensei. Alors ? Comment se porte votre nouvelle invitée ?

Yohko- Plutôt bien, les blessures étaient peu profondes mais elle gardera une belle cicatrice toute sa vie. Elle devrait être remise dans quelques jours, j'ai déjà fait mon rapport à la directrice à ce sujet, elle passera devant le conseil sitôt remise.

Thomas- Et sinon, pour l'autre chose ?

Yohko- C'est raté, je pensais pouvoir remonter le signal pendant son combat mais celui ou celle qui a réactiver les GEM Walkyries est un pro, il a brouillé le signal de manière à ne pas pouvoir être remonté.

Thomas- Tant pis, on trouvera autre chose en temps voulu. A plus tard.

Yohko- A plus tard.

A peine Thomas eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas que deux mains arrivèrent par derrière pour lui masquer le regard.

-Devine qui c'est.

Thomas- Je pencherai pour la perverse de service.

Nao- Tu es plutôt froid alors que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un mois.

Thomas- Sans dec'…Tu veux bien enlever tes mains de mes yeux ?…Merci et AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!! Ce te prends souvent de me tirer les cheveux espèce de tarée !

Nao- Désolée, je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils ont poussés depuis tout ce temps.

A son arrivée dans ce monde, Thomas avait les cheveux court qui lui arrivaient à peine au cou et depuis tout ce temps ils avaient poussés et arrivaient maintenant à ses épaules.

Thomas- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en soucier.

Nao- Ca se voit, ça te fait pas une belle tête, bon aller viens je vais t'arranger ça.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière elle.

Thomas- De quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……………

Elle l'emmena jusque devant l'entrée d'une pièce du dortoir un peu en retrait.

Thomas- On est où là ?

Nao- La chambre que j'occupe quand je suis ici, il y a des avantages très sympathiques à être Pilier. Tu rentres ?

Thomas- Y'a pas de pièges ?

Nao- Pardon ?

Thomas- Il y a pas de barreaux aux fenêtres ? Pas de pièges ? La porte est dans un matériaux que je peux défoncer ? Tu vas pas tenter de me violer ?

Nao- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot et rentre.

Thomas suivit Nao dans sa chambre, une pièce plus grande qu'une chambre pour étudiante avec sa propre salle de bain, tout le confort pour une personne.

Thomas- C'est sympa chez toi.

Nao- Merci. Assis-toi là.

Thomas alla s'asseoir à la chaise que lui avait indiqué Nao, cette dernière arriva derrière lui et lui attrapa doucement les cheveux.

Nao- Je te les coupe comme ils étaient avant ?

Thomas- Non je les aime bien comme ça.

Nao- Ok, alors ne bouges pas pendant que je te rends présentable.

Thomas se laissa gentiment faire, il devait bien admettre que Nao avait un côté très doux qui ressortait bien dans ces gestes actuelles.

Thomas- Je ne te savais pas des talents de coiffeuse.

Nao- Ca rentre dans les qualifications d'une Otome et puis ça me détends moi aussi un petit peu.

Thomas- Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant que je venais le mois dernier, tu étais partis ?

Nao- Ca me fait plaisir que tu le remarques. J'étais à Artaï, j'aide à reconstruire le pays. Avec la guerre et les magouilles à Nagi, le pays est au plus mal alors j'aide comme je peux, ça fait partie de mes devoirs en tant que Pilier. Et puis…quoique j'en dises, c'est mon pays natal et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier.

Thomas- Il est toujours difficile…de se débarrasser de ses racines.

Le silence s'en suivit, Nao savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible sans le vouloir, après tout Thomas était originaire d'un autre monde et son arrivée était accidentelle.

Nao- Voilà j'ai finis, ça te va ?

Thomas- C'est parfait, merci Nao.

Nao- De rien.

Thomas- J'ai des trucs à faire, on se voit plus tard.

Thomas se leva et quitta la chambre de Nao, sa voix l'interpella dans le couloir.

Nao- Au fait pour la coupe, ça te coûtera un dîner en tête-à-tête.

Thomas- Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle em…

L'après-midi au conseil.

-Je trouve que vous nous demandez beaucoup de choses DarkNight Dragoon. Vos actions sont assez limites.

Thomas- Je sais ce que je fais.

-Encore heureux, il nous manquerait plus que ça.

-Evitons les sarcasmes je vous prie. Mistral-san, avez-vous bien conscience des responsabilités que vous prenez.

Thomas- Parfaitement et je pense qu'il serait bien de faire comme je vous le propose.

-Sur quels éléments vous basez-vous ?

Thomas- Un rapport de Yohko-sensei qui vous a été présenté. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le système Walkyrie avait pour particularité de dérégler la conscience de ses utilisatrices. D'un certain point de vue elle n'était plus elle-même, elle a des responsabilités dans cette histoire mais ce n'est au fond qu'une ado incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments, on peut encore l'aider. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il faut l'encadrer au lieu d'appliquer une peine classique.

-Soit, nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir en attendant le procès. Autre chose, le conseil a une tache pour vous DarkNight.

Thomas- Laquelle ?

Au loin, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, on put entendre un magnifique cri…

Natsuki&Thomas- DE QUOI ?

Une fois la réunion fini, Natsuki et Thomas marchant côte à côte.

Natsuki- Je rêve…

Thomas- Maintenant c'est sûr, ils m'en veulent.

Natsuki- C'est pas vrai…

Thomas- Je savais que ça allait tomber un jour ou l'autre mais c'est un peu plus rapide que je croyais.

Natsuki- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? Toi ? Enseigner aux élèves.

Thomas- Professeur annexe pour le combat, je vais devoir leur rentrer dans le crâne le Light et l'Ether.

Natsuki- Misère…Enfin si tu as réussi à l'enseigner à Miya tu devrais t'en sortir.

Thomas- Enseigner à une personne est une chose mais à des classes entières en est un autre…J'ai jamais fais ce genre d'exercice moi.

Natsuki- J'ai pas le choix, je demanderai à Yukariko de te filer un coup de main. J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires…Enfin, on va bien voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve maintenant…

Thomas- Alléluia…

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapitre 14

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 14 : GTT (Great Teacher Thomas)_

Miya se leva tranquillement le lendemain matin après une nuit de sommeil profond, après un petit tour rapide dans le nouveau bâtiment elle trouva Thomas, assis à un bureau dans ce qu'il avait aménagé comme une sorte de pièce commune. Pied sur le bureau, il était en train de relire des feuilles, le bureau et le sol autour de lui était remplis de feuilles de papier plus ou moins froissés.

Miya- Bonjour.

Thomas- Oh salut Miya. Bien dormie ?

Miya- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Thomas- De quoi ?

Miya- Les feuilles de papier qui traînent partout.

Thomas- Ah ça ? J'essaye de préparer des notes de cours.

Miya- Des notes de cours ?

Thomas- Le conseil m'a demandé d'enseigner aux élèves tout ce que je sais sur le Light et L'Ether plus des cours des combat, alors j'essaye de les préparer.

Miya- Vous vous en sortez ?

Thomas- Pas vraiment, il y a encore pas longtemps, c'était moi l'élève au lycée et maintenant je passe prof, je suis pas habitué à ce genre d'exercice moi !

Miya- Comment vous allez faire alors ?

Thomas- Je crois que je vais aller embêter Yukariko-sensei, d'ailleurs j'y vais maintenant. Tu viens ?

Miya- Non, je vais plutôt voir du côté de Tomoe pour son passage en jugement.

Thomas- Je ne te savais pas si rancunière.

Miya- Il ne faut pas trop me chercher non plus…répondit-elle avec un sourire au lèvre.

**Oh mon dieu ! J'ai crée un monstre !**

Thomas- C'est pas pour tout de suite alors j'aurais le temps de te rejoindre d'ici là.

Ailleurs, dans un endroit sombre, elle se tenait assise au milieu d'un complexe de câbles et d'inscriptions étranges, encore trop faible pour tenir debout. Dans l'ombre, des silhouettes se dessinaient discrètement.

-Tout est prêt.

-Parfait, alors nous allons commencer le rituel.

-Faible comme elle est, elle ne survivra peut être pas.

-Elle a les prédispositions nécessaires, ça ne dépends plus de son corps mais de sa volonté.

-…

-Maintenant procédons et préparons-nous à saluer celle qui va devenir notre sœur.

Un bruit sourd commença à se faire entendre puis les inscriptions se mirent à luire. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle ainsi que la sensation d'être envahit par une force nouvelle. Oui, très bientôt son rêve reviendra vers elle…

Retour au conseil. Tomoe était assise, menotte au poignée à mi-chemin du cercle que formait les sièges des représentants et du pupitre où se tenaient Natsuki, cette dernière passant en revu les charges contre l'accusé. Le conseil venaient de revenir après avoir délibérer, le verdict allait être annoncé. Thomas se tenait debout dos au mur en retrait dans son coin, Miya à ces côtés.

Natsuki- Le conseil a rendu son verdict. 15 ans de réclusion pour l'accusée !

Tomoe ne réagit même pas à l'annonce du verdict. De son côté, Thomas gardait un petit sourire de coin.

Natsuki- En ce qui concerne la peine, le conseil vous laisse le choix : soit c'est la vallée noire, soit…

Encore une fois, la salle du conseil fut en proie à un énorme cri de surprise, cette fois de Tomoe et peu de Miya. Thomas, quant à lui, affichait un immense sourire, limite un peu sadique.

Tomoe- C'est sérieux ?

Natsuki- Je crois…

Miya- Vous en avez vraiment des idées folles quand vous vous y mettez.

Thomas- Le tact dans l'audace, c'est de savoir jusqu'où on peut aller trop loin.

Miya- Non, finalement je crois que vous êtes juste un grand malade…

Thomas- Merci du compliment, bon blague à part, toi tu retournes au bâtiment, j'y ai laissé des consignes et tout ce qu'il faut. Pendant que tu t'occuperas de ça, moi je m'en vais donner mes premiers cours.

Miya- D'accord. Bonne chance.

Thomas- C'est ça…

Sur cette superbe démonstration de motivation, Thomas quitta la salle laissant Miya et le reste de l'assemblé. Un peu plus tard, il était dans les couloirs de l'académie, cherchant son chemin, une pile de copies sous le bras, une feuille à la main.

**Bon voyons, mon premiers cours c'est des secondes années, des perles, classe Lune, où est-ce que c'est ? Ha ben c'est là.**

Thomas se tenait face à la porte d'une salle de classe.

**Bon allez ! On respire un grand coup… Et on y va !**

Thomas se fit le visage le plus neutre possible avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la salle. Les élèves lui firent les salutations habituelles avant de se rasseoir.

Thomas- Oubliez un peu le protocole avec moi, je m'en tape.

Thomas remarqua que la majorité des élèves le regardaient d'un air rêveur avec de grand sourires aux lèvres.

Thomas- Par contre j'instaure une nouvelle règle : il est interdit de tenter de violer le professeur.

Sa remarque en fit sourire certaine mais sembla décevoir la majorité.

Thomas- Et ce n'est pas négociable, commençons. Aujourd'hui : la théorie sur les courants d'Ether.

Toutes les élèves soufflèrent de concert, s'attendant à un cours pratique plus qu'à un cours théorique pur.

Thomas- Oui je sais, c'est aussi chiant que la reproduction des huîtres mais si vous voulez apprendre à manipuler le Light et l'Ether, c'est essentiel.

Arrivé au soir, Thomas venait de finir son dernier cours avec une classe Corail et rentra dans son bâtiment. Il ouvrit la porte, longea le couloir avant de rentrer dans la grande pièce commune, Miya y était, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Thomas- Yo !

Miya- Ho vous revoilà. Ca c'est bien passé ?

Thomas- Je pense. Et ici ?

Miya- Plus ou moins.

Thomas- Je vois. Alors ?

Miya- Là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une porte fermée.

Thomas- OK…Montres-toi un peu !

Une voix lui répondit de derrière la porte.

-Non !

Thomas- On t'as déjà tout expliqué non ? C'est un ordre !

La porte s'ouvrit et la personne concernés entra dans la pièce.

Thomas- Et ben voilà, ça te va très bien.

Devant eux se tenait Tomoe vêtue d'un nouvel uniforme ressemblant à celui des étudiantes. La robe du dessous était noir, le tablier du dessus était blanc, coupé aux épaules en forme de trois triangle, la bordure était de couleur orange et il était marqué de l'emblème des Dragoon lui aussi en orange. Tomoe faisant la tronche, tirant une véritable tête d'enterrement.

Thomas- Arrête de faire la gueule, tu préférais vraiment la vallée noire ?

Tomoe-…

Thomas- Bon je vais te refaire un petit résumé de la situation : Plutôt que de faire tes quinze années de taule à la vallée noire, tu as la possibilité de les faire ici avec nous. Vois-tu à partir de maintenant, je reçois un peu plus d'indépendance vis-à-vis de l'académie, donc on s'installe ici et toi avec nous pour une sorte de « peine d'intérêt générale » en devenant officiellement l'intendante affilié aux Dragoons.

Tomoe- Et officieusement ?

Thomas- Tu es mon larbin.

Tomoe- Formidable…

Thomas- Pour en finir, tu regagnes un peu plus de liberté que tu crois par contre tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Je suis plutôt coulant mais trop de conneries et c'est un allé simple pour la vallée noire et peut-être pas que pour quinze ans cette fois, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Tomoe soupira longuement avant de répondre.

Tomoe- Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire.

Thomas- Ca tu peux le dire. Au fait Miya.

Miya- Quoi ?

Thomas- Cadeau.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui donna un paquet que Miya s'empressa d'ouvrir pour découvrir une cape semblable à celle de Thomas sauf que la sienne était rouge et le symbole des Dragoon était argenté.

Miya- Elle est superbe ! Merci beaucoup !

Thomas- Les Dragoon fonctionnent différemment des Otomes et hormis notre chère intendante, nous n'avons pas d'uniforme caractéristique. Tu portes les vêtements civiles de ton choix avec cette cape par dessus.

Miya- C'est simple et plus agréable, ça me va très bien.

Thomas- Parfait. Bon viens avec moi on a des trucs à faire. Quant à toi Tomoe, je t'ai laissé une petite liste de chose à faire, amuses-toi bien.

Tomoe- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Thomas- Allez go toutes les deux.

Tomoe alla ramassé la feuilles de consignes de Thomas pendant que ce dernier quitta la pièce accompagné de Miya.

Thomas- C'est une peu plus vivant ici, c'est pas plus mal.

Miya- Je me demande combien de temps elle va tenir.

Thomas- Je me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Elle a pas le choix de toute façon, elle va devoir être bien obéissante si elle ne veut pas se retrouver à la vallée noire et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille y aller.

Miya- A moi aussi ?

Thomas- Et bien…Techniquement oui.

Miya- Hum…Ca me donne des idées ça…

**Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce j'ai crée !?**

Thomas- Doucement quand même, n'abuses pas trop.

Miya- Mais non voyons, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Thomas- Plus tu le dis et moins je le sens quand même…

Deux heures après, Thomas et Miya revinrent. Tomoe, entre temps, avait fini les quelques petites corvées que lui avait laissé Thomas.

Thomas- Et bien c'est pas si mal, quand tu veux, tu peux faire du bon travail.

Tomoe- Gardes tes sarcasmes pour toi !

Thomas- C'est parfait si tu es en forme, y'a encore plein de travail pour toi demain.

Tomoe- Grrrr, J'te hais !

Thomas- Tant mieux je respire un peu.

Tomoe se contenta de grogner légèrement et Miya gloussa doucement devant l'étrange conversation qui se déroulait devant elle.

Thomas- Bon allez fini les conneries, moi, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Miya- Bonne nuit.

Thomas quitta la pièce laissant une Miya souriante et une Tomoe ronchon.

Miya- Je crois qu'on devrait faire pareil. Tu te rappelle où est ta chambre ?

Tomoe- Mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Sur ces « douces » paroles, Tomoe s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle sentie les bras de Miya la saisire par la taille et la plaquer contre elle.

Tomoe- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Miya- Allons allons Tomoe. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça.

Tomoe, en grande manipulatrice, avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais la situation avait changé entre temps, elle avait perdu ce contrôle et le souffle de Miya dans contre son cou ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Miya- Je suppose que c'est que l'on appelle l'ironie du sort…

Entre temps la main gauche de Miya était remonté et caressait maintenant la joue de Tomoe qui frissonna légèrement à ce contact.

Miya- Maintenant la situation est un peu différente, tu es sensé obéir également à mes ordres.

Miya lâcha rire très léger qui acheva d'inquiéter Tomoe.

Miya- Cela ouvre des possibilités intéressantes… Tu ne penses pas ?

Elle chuchota très légèrement sa dernière phrase, juste au creux de l'oreille de Tomoe qui frissonna une nouvelle fois au contact du souffle chaud et léger de Miya. Cette dernière ria légèrement avant de la lâcher de reculer de quelques pas.

Miya- Je plaisante. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Bonne nuit.

Miya quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant Tomoe qui n'avait pas bougé ni parlé, encore paralysé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Cette dernière repris finalement ces esprits et après être passer par les cases « cuisines » et « grand verre d'eau pour faire passer les émotions de la journées » elle alla se coucher, priant en s'endormant pour se réveiller ailleurs en ayant juste l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve.

Malheureusement pour elle, en se réveillant, elle retrouva sa nouvelle chambre et son nouvel uniforme noir qui l'attendait. Elle se prépara tranquillement et alla directement dans la cuisine, car sa nouvelle fonction incluait de faire le repas. Si la situation était plus simple, la tentation de coller du poison dans la nourriture serait agréable, seulement Thomas serait bien capable d'y survivre pour réclamer des comptes et cette fois elle ne s'en tirerai pas aussi bien. Alors qu'elle s'afférais à sa tache, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle était maintenant à la merci d'un type bizarre et très puissant ainsi qu'aux prises avec une Miya radicalement différente de celle qu'elle avait connue, limite dominatrice. Ce qui la travaillait beaucoup était de savoir comment elle en était arrivé là. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur ces joues.

Tomoe- Pourquoi…pourquoi tout ça…

Thomas- Parce que tu es faible.

Il était apparut soudainement à côté d'elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir.

Tomoe- Faible ?

Thomas- Oui.

Il lui plaça alors le doigt sur le front.

Thomas- C'est de là que tu es faible, tu ne sais pas contrôler tes émotions, au final tu n'es qu'une ado complexée.

Tomoe- Tais-toi…Comment peux-tu dire çà ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je te signal que tu es à peine plus vieux que moi !

Thomas- C'est vrai mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi j'ai vu des choses que tu n'imagines même pas.

La pièce fut en proie à un silence pesant, Thomas avait un air grave sur le visage et Tomoe était totalement déboussolée. Finalement ce fut Thomas qui brisa cette ambiance.

Thomas- Mmmm…Ca sent bon, dépêches-toi de finir, j'ai une faim de loup.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Tomoe seule qui termina rapidement sa tâche avant de rejoindre Thomas et Miya dans le salon commun, puis les trois prirent leur repas ensemble, Tomoe, perdue dans ses pensées, Thomas et Miya discutant joyeusement. Le repas fini, Thomas quitta la pièce pour aller donner ces cours, encore des cours théoriques qui l'ennuyaient lui aussi, Miya partit à son tour pour aller à son entraînement personnel et finalement Tomoe resta seule avec une liste de tâche à faire pour la journée. Elle lâcha un long soupir, ces quinze années risquaient d'être trèèèèèèès longues.

_A suivre…_

**Souhaites-tu vraiment continuer ainsi ? Toi seule peut choisir ta voie dans la vie… Avance et fais en reste de ne pas avoir de regret… L'heure de faire ton choix est venue…**

**Next Chapter : Etre ou ne pas être**


	20. Chapitre 15

**Voici enfin la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de vous faire plaisir et excusez-moi de pas uploader plus souvent mais je suis un gros flemmard.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 15 : Etre ou ne pas être_

Thomas se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement, face à lui se tenait toute une classe de secondes années vêtues de leurs Robes Perles.

Thomas- Bon aujourd'hui, on va voir le côté un peu plus pratique de l'Ether. Comme nous l'avons vu en cours, l'Ether représente la manifestation de la nature dans sa forme la plus primaire et en manipulant cette énergie on peut faire appel à certaines forces de la nature pour nous aider. Etant donner que les nano-machines se servent de l'Ether pour fonctionner, vos corps peuvent facilement apprendre à le gérer. La première chose à faire est de vous habituer à « sentir » la présence de l'Ether.

Thomas fit alors un grand mouvement de bras en direction de l'assemblée, les filles sentirent alors comme une sorte de vague passer autour d'elle.

Thomas- Je viens de vous envoyer une vague d'Ether, mémorisez bien cette sensation. Maintenant, le but de l'exercice est d'apprendre à ressentir l'Ether, concentrez-vous et cherchez la même sensation. Fermez les yeux, détendez vos muscles, ouvrez vos cœurs et vos esprits. Allez-y.

Les élèves commencèrent l'exercice, Thomas se concentra à son tour, observant à sa façon la manière dont les filles se débrouillaient, certaines avaient du mal, pour d'autre au contraire, cela semblait venir naturellement. L'Ether se concentrait en plusieurs flux autour des élèves, Thomas en remarqua rapidement deux de particulièrement stable. Un peu plus tard, Thomas mit fin à l'exercice.

Thomas- Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, nous verrons les bases pour le canaliser et le relâcher, en attendant vous pouvez répéter cette exercice de votre côté pour vous habituer à ressentir l'Ether. Bonne journée les filles.

Le groupe se dispersa laissant Thomas seul.

Thomas- Bon, je vais aller donner du fil à retordre à Miya, ça me ferra décompresser un peu.

Ailleurs…Dans un lieu genre sombre… Très sombre…

Diverses personnes, plongées dans l'ombre parlaient.

-Déjà quatre, c'est un bon début, où en est la sélection pour les autres strates ?

-Elle avance, cependant nous avons des difficultés à retrouver certains membres.

-Ces chochottes sont devenues bien trouillard depuis les derniers évènements.

-Alors ignorons-les tout simplement.

-Impossible, nous avons besoin du maximum de personne.

-Nous trouverons bien un moyen de les convaincre. Pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres difficultés.

-Le soutien de certaines grandes familles nous fait encore défaut, le projet risque de prendre du retard.

-Dans ce cas, nous utiliserons les anciennes méthodes, ca marche toujours avec les récalcitrants.

-Alors il faut agir vite, si on rajoute par-dessus les Valkyries qui ont brillées par leur inutilité la plus complète…

-Il n'y avait rien à attendre d'elles de toute façon, de simples jouets.

-Des jouets dont on pourrait se servir pour remonter jusqu'à nous !

-Aucun risque, tout à été parfaitement régler.

Dans le bâtiment des Dragoons, Tomoe, qui s'affairait à ses taches sentit un frisson remonter le long de son corps. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Le silence fut interrompu par Miya qui rentra et s'effondra dans le canapé de la pièce commune.

Miya- Aaaaaah, je suis cassée ! Sacré Thomas, d'où il sort une énergie pareil ! Tomoe-chaaaaaaan, viens me faire un petit massage s'il-te-plait.

Tomoe- Rêve.

Miya- Comme tu veux. Je me demande quel temps il fait à la vallée noire en ce moment.

Tomoe resta bloqué un instant.

Tomoe- T'as pas un peu l'impression d'abuser de ton autorité là !

Miya- Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Tomoe- Ca va ! J'arrive.

Tomoe plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Miya et commença un massage qui à en juger par la mine de cette dernière, faisait de l'effet.

Miya- Hum, ça fait du bien, j'ignorais que tu étais si doué Tomoe-chan.

Tomoe- Profites-en bien, un jour tu vas le regretter.

Miya- Allons Tomoe, tu devrais te sortir ce genre de chose de la tête.

Sans prévenir, Miya attrapa la main de Tomoe et tira pour la faire tomber au dessus du dossier.

Miya- A la place, que dirais-tu de jouer un peu avec moi ?

La situation avait quelque peu changé, Miya était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le canapé, au-dessus d'une Tomoe dans une position renversée quelque-peu…compromettante…

Tomoe- P-pousses-toi…

Miya- Hum…Non, pas envie.

Miya lâcha un petit rire malicieux qui ne rassurait guère Tomoe. Et c'est bien sûr à ce moment-là que Thomas rentra dans la pièce pour trouver un spectacle…peu commun…

Thomas- Oh ! Pardon de vous déranger.

Thomas se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la pièce.

Thomas- Je suis passé chercher deux trois trucs, j'ai quelque chose à faire au château aujourd'hui, je rentre pour le dîner, à plus tard…Et amusez-vous bien !

Thomas quitta la pièce comme il était venu.

Miya- A plus tard !

Tomoe ne répondit pas, encore trop occupée à expérimenter toutes les nuances de rouges possible et imaginable.

Miya- Bon, où en étions-nous ?

Tomoe- _Au secooouuuurs !_

Château de Fuuka, trois quarts d'heures plus tard.

Arika, vêtue de sa Robe faisait un exercice de concentration de l'Ether sous l'œil de son master, la reine Mashiro et de Thomas. Pendant qu'Arika se concentrait sur son travail, Thomas et Mashiro en profitait pour parler.

Mashiro- Comment se passent les cours à l'Académie ?

Thomas- Plutôt bien, les élèves semblent très réceptives. Mais je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas me parler de ça.

Mashiro- En effet.

Thomas- Le genre de chose que le conseil veut me demander mais sans passer par l'officiel.

Mashiro- Oui…Que sais-tu exactement sur la guerre qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois ?

Thomas- Pas mal, j'ai tiré beaucoup de détails des gens de l'Académie et je l'ai moi-même suivi…d'une certaine manière…

Mashiro- A la fin de la guerre, les pays alliés à Artaï ont sauvé les meubles par d'habilles négociations. Artaï a un temps été occupé par une force d'occupation d'Airries avant de retrouver le pouvoir mais Nagi étant le dernier de la famille des Dan Artaï, celui qui est au pouvoir est une espèce de régent mais il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle de compétence. D'autant plus qu'il est surveillé par les pays alliés.

Thomas- Je vois mais je suppose que la partie intéressante concerne la partie immergée de l'iceberg pendant la guerre.

Mashiro- Oui, l'organisation Schwartz. Beaucoup ont été capturés à la fin des hostilités mais la majorité est dans la nature, mais le pire reste les liens et les soutiens auprès de grande famille de nobles et bourgeois dans la plupart des pays, l'enquête se poursuit toujours mais pour le moment on a déjà les prémices d'un réseau tentaculaire.

Thomas- Même si la guerre en elle-même est finie, il y a encore du nettoyage à faire.

Mashiro- Les forces standards des pays ne peuvent pas agir facilement car ils ne font pas le poids contre les slaves de dernières générations, les Otomes ont les mains liées à cause du traité qui restreint leurs actions et Garderobe ne peut agir sans le conseil. C'est là que tu rentres en jeu. Le statut de Dragoon est mal défini mais il nous offre des possibilités très intéressantes en termes d'action.

Thomas- Vous voulez que je joue le rôle de nettoyeur et de flic en quelques sortes.

Mashiro- C'est à peu près ça.

Thomas- J'avais déjà commencé à orienter mes réflexions dans ce sens, mais pour mettre au point une unité qui pourra assumer ces tâches, il me faut du temps. Je ne peux tout faire seul et Miya n'est pas encore prête, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous demander une faveur.

Mashiro- Une faveur ?

Thomas- Votre soutien auprès du conseil en vu de mon projet dans ce sens.

Mashiro- Je t'écoute.

…

…

…

Arika se concentrait sur les nouvelles sensations qui s'ouvraient à elle. L'Ether affluait autour d'elle et envahissait son corps et son esprit.

Thomas- C'est bien Arika, tu sembles très réceptive à l'Ether.

Arika- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en sautant sur place, dans son pur style de gamine excitée par ses cadeaux de Noël.

Thomas- On passe à la suite, déterminer ta dominance Ethérée.

Arika- Comment on fait ?

Thomas- Comme ça.

Thomas approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre et se concentra. Une sphère éthérée se forma et prit la forme d'une sphère d'énergie noire et mauve fluctuante.

Thomas- On utilise cette technique pour le déterminer, concentre l'Ether entre tes mains laisse-le prendre forme. Comme tu peux le voir, la sphère noire symbolise l'ombre, ma dominance. A ton tour.

Arika- OK !

Elle ferma les yeux, approcha ses mains et se concentra, faisant bouger le flux d'Ether entre ses mains. Lentement la sphère se rassembla et se transforma en une sorte de petit maelstrom tourbillonnant entre les mains d'Arika qui avait rouvert les yeux pour contempler sa création.

Thomas- Ta dominance est donc le vent.

Arika relâcha l'énergie qui se dissipa et se remis à sauter dans tout les sens.

Arika- C'est génial, trop cool ! T'as vu ce que j'arrive à faire Mashiro-chan !

Thomas- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Arika- Quoi ? Déjà !

Thomas- A plus !

Et Thomas quitta le château comme ça en laissant une pauvre Arika infatigable et visiblement déçu.

Le lendemain, Thomas se trouvait sur un des terrains d'entraînement, en train de donner cours à classe d'étudiante Perle. Les filles étaient plongées dans leur concentration afin de matérialiser les sphères permettant de déterminer leurs dominances éthérées. Certaines créaient des sphères dans lesquelles l'air brûlait, d'autre des sphères où l'humidité de l'air se concentrait, des sphères de vent tourbillonnante, des sphères où se formait du givre, des sphères vers lesquelles des cailloux venaient s'agglutiner, des sphères où des éclairs dansaient, des sphères lumineuses et des sphères d'ombre.

Thomas- OK, maintenant chacune d'entre vous connait sa dominance. Cela vous permet de voir avec quel genre d'Ether vous serez le plus à l'aise et avec lesquels vous aurez des difficultés selon l'ordre des quatre relations d'opposition que nous avons vu en classe. Pour le reste, j'ai laissé de la documentation à la bibliothèque sur toutes les techniques d'Ether que j'ai retrouvé, vous irez toutes y feuilleter ces notes et apprendre la théorie d'une ou deux techniques dans votre élément et nous travaillerons dessus la prochaines fois. J'ai également noté les techniques selon un ordre de difficulté d'exécution, prenez les plus simple pour commencer, ne cherchez surtout pas à taper trop haut tout de suite, c'est compris ?

Les filles répondirent par l'affirmatif toute en cœur.

Thomas- Très bien, alors c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Thomas se rendait maintenant dans le bureau de Natsuki, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait encore lui reprocher.

Thomas- Bonsoir madame la directrice, que puis-je faire pour vous, avait-il lancé tel une boutade en entrant.

Natsuki-…

Thomas- Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer si vous me faites la gueule à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Natsuki- Je reviens du conseil, qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé nous inventer… Avec toi, le système Otome a connue plus de bouleversement en quelques mois qu'il n'en a jamais connu en 200 ans !

Thomas- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment… Allez au but.

Natsuki- C'est quoi ca ? Demanda-t-elle en lui mettant une feuille sous le nom.

Thomas- Ben c'est marqué, c'est l'accord pour les convocations à l'épreuve de sélections des Dragoons pour les deux élèves nommées. Deux filles très prometteuses je dois dire.

Natsuki- Monsieur ne s'embête pas, il tape directement dans le haut du panier.

Thomas- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à penser que ces deux filles ne feront pas forcément des Otomes exceptionnelles, elles sont pleines de doutes, mais je leur prédis de vrais capacités en tant que Dragoon.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, Natsuki plongea un instant dans ces pensées, à bien y réfléchir, Thomas n'avait pas vraiment tort, maintenant elle n'avait plus le temps de se disputer, il était temps de marcher main dans la main.

Natsuki- Soit, qu'as-tu prévu pour l'épreuve ?

Thomas- Je voulais justement aborder les détails avec vous si vous a avez un peu de temps à me consacrer.

Natsuki- Ca me va, réglons-ca maintenant.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée.

La classe de seconde année venait de finir son cours et les élèves profitaient de l'interclasse pour bavarder, s'étirer et relâcher la pression cinq minutes en ces très rares moments de détentes quotidiens. Miss Maria rentra dans la classe, surprenant les élèves car elle n'était pas sensé être le professeur du prochain cours, et appela deux des élèves de la classe. Les deux concernés se firent remettre une enveloppe chacune sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves. Dès que Miss Maria fut sortie, elles se précipitèrent toutes vers leurs camarades pour s'enquérir de la nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chie-san, Irina-san.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent un moment les enveloppes qui leur étaient adressées, blanche, simple, avec seulement leurs noms marqué à l'avant et scellé par un étrange sceau représentant un dragon à l'arrière. Elles ouvrirent toutes les deux leurs lettres et en lisèrent le contenu. Un petit instant plus tard, elles lâchèrent toutes deux un « hein ! » gigantesque avant de resté interdite un petit instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

_A Mlle Irina Woods/Chie Hallard_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous êtes admises à participer à l'épreuve officielle de sélection des Dragoons qui aura lieu le XX/XX/XXXX à 15H dans l'arène de Windblooms._

_Cette épreuve est facultative mais la non-présentation sera considérée comme un refus définitif au privilège d'intégrer le corps des Dragoons, ainsi je vous recommande de bien peser votre décision._

_En attendant de vous revoir à l'épreuve._

_DarkNight Dragoon_

_Thomas Mistral_

Les autres jeunes filles de la classe commencèrent à jaser et la nouvelle allait surement se répandre comme une trainée de poudre mais Chie et Irina avait maintenant plus important à penser que les commérages qui résultait de cette étrange examen. Elles passèrent le peu de temps jusqu'à la date de l'examen à réfléchir, ne pouvant obtenir plus de précision, Thomas étant retourné à l'une de ses activités favorites : disparaitre du matin au soir, il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus cour pour le moment, les notes qu'il avait laissé donnaient suffisamment matière à faire pour un bon moment.

Le jour J arriva et dans les couloirs de l'arène, deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent.

Chie- Irina-chan…

Irina- Chie-san, vous êtes venus.

Chie- Toi aussi on dirait.

Irina- J'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer et puis ce n'est pas une chance donnée à toutes de devenir Dragoon.

Chie- Il semblerait, et puis il y a quelque chose que je voudrais voir… On y va ?

Irina- Oui… Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent ensemble le chemin qui les amena vers la salle d'attente des combattants. A l'intérieur, deux personnes attendaient, Shizuru et à ses côtés Miya portant sa cape écarlate marquée du symbole argenté des Dragoons. Cette dernière leur adressa un sourire et pris la parole.

Miya- Soyez les bienvenues. Je vois que vous êtes venus toutes les deux, vous avez donc réussi la première partie de l'épreuve.

Chie- La première partie ?

Irina- Qu'avons-nous fait de particulier ?

Miya- Vous êtes venus tout simplement. L'épreuve de sélection des Dragoons implique, en cas de réussite, la possibilité d'intégrer la toute nouvelle unité des Dragoons mais au prix de sacrifier son rêve à être une Otome. Or cette épreuve ne peut être passée qu'une seule fois et en cas de renonciation, on perd toutes chances d'être un Dragoon. Il fallait donc voir si vous étiez capable d'aller au-delà de vos doutes et de venir. On ne peut vivre cerné par le doute, il faut être capable d'aller de l'avant et de suivre la voix que l'on s'est choisi. Vous y qui étiez emplie de doutes, vous avez réussi à voir au-delà et avancer sur votre voie, en tant que Dragoon je vous accueille et vous félicite. Mon rôle s'achève là, Thomas vous attends maintenant. Shizuru-Onee-sama, s'il-vous-plait.

Shizuru s'avança vers les deux élèves et activa leurs GEM perles qui se mirent à luire, puis les toutes deux matérialisèrent leur ROBES et s'engagèrent sur le pilier qui aller les emmener dans l'arène.

Shizuru- Bonne chance à vous deux.

Chie et Irina arrivèrent dans l'arène où Thomas les attendaient. Il se tenait sur pilier en face d'elle recouvert de ses écailles à quelques petites différences près. Ses ailes semblaient avoir disparue, ou plutôt changée de forme. Les deux grandes barres qui servaient d'ossature n'étaient plus là et seul les grandes plumes cristallines étaient restées, alignées à hauteur de ses épaules et partant de l'extrémité d'une épaulette à une autre. Les plumes semblaient plus souples et le tout formait une sorte de cape aux reflets cristallins. L'autre différence était que Thomas ne tenait pas son épée, Nightblade, en main mais un simple bâton de combat comme ceux des étudiantes. Chie et Irina comprirent vite qu'il avait rabaissé ses pouvoirs au même niveau que ceux des étudiantes afin d'harmoniser l'épreuve. Dans les tribunes, on pouvait voir différents spectateur important, tel que Natsuki, Shizuru et Miya qui étaient remontés, les autres piliers, Mashiro, Arika et quelques professeurs.

Thomas- Soyez les bienvenues. Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de vos doutes, vous avez la volonté nécessaire pour aller de l'avant, maintenant, prouvez moi votre force. Celle que vous avez reçue dans cette école, celle que vous avez héritée de vos prédécesseurs !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en position de combat. Dans les tribunes, Natsuki prit la parole.

Natsuki- Que l'épreuve commence !

Chie et Irina se lancèrent à l'attaque sur Thomas qui se prépara à les accueillir.

Thomas- C'est partit !

_A suivre…_

**La voie s'étend devant vous… Ne reculez-pas ! Avancez ! Droit devant ! Le ciel va maintenant s'ouvrir à vous !**

**Next chapter : Nous, Dragoons**

**Pensez à me laisser vos avis, ils me sont toujours très utiles.**


	21. Chapitre 16

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 16 : Nous, Dragoons_

Chie- Je vais l'occuper, tâche de trouver une ouverture dans sa garde.

Irina- Ok.

Chie prit les devant et frappa de son bâton dans un geste souple mais destructeur que Thomas bloqua aussitôt. Chie reprit l'assaut en portant de nombreux coup pour essayer d'étouffer toute possibilité d'action mais Thomas déviait assez aisément ses attaques. A un moment, elle s'éloigna rapidement alors qu'Irina arma un coup puissant dans un angle mort de Thomas. Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment d'un Light bien placé et se tenait maintenant sur un autre pilier.

Thomas- Pas mal, vous êtes bien coordonnée entre vous, mais ca ne fait que commencer, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux.

Sur ce, il utilisa un autre Light qui le plaça en position pour attaquer sur Irina mais son bâton fut bloqué par celui de Chie qui s'était interposé en utilisant elle aussi un Light bien placé. Cette dernière savait qu'Irina été moins doué qu'elle pour le corps à corps et qu'elle seul pourrait contenir les attaques de Thomas.

Thomas- Jolie, je suppose que c'est bien le minimum que l'on puisse attendre d'une Trias.

Chie- Et t'es encore loin du compte. Irina !

La jeune fille s'était placé derrière Thomas et tendait dans sa direction ses doigts qui brillaient légèrement.

Irina- Ether ! Flèche de lumière !

Un fin et rapide projectile d'énergie blanche quitta son corps pour foncer sur Thomas. Ce dernier rompit son affrontement avec Chie et esquiva le trait lumineux.

Thomas- Pas mal. A mon tour.

Les rainures des écailles de Thomas se mirent à luire et deux sphères sombres apparurent à ses côtés.

Thomas- Ether. Pulsar !

Les deux orbes foncèrent vers les deux Otome à grande vitesse ; chie esquiva de justesse, quant à Irina, elle déploya toute son énergie et détourna le projectile avec son bâton.

**Pas mal, elle est parvenue à dévier mon attaque en concentrant son énergie à travers son Eléments, elle est vachement douée pour l'Ether.**

Chie- Tss. On l'aura jamais comme ça, il faut frapper beaucoup plus fort. Irina, essaye de le forcer à rester au sol, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Irina- D'accord.

Irian retourna au combat, les coups s'échangeaient rapidement et elle comprit vite qu'elle était désavantagée au corps à corps, ce n'était pas spécialement son domaine de prédilection. Elle recula de quelques pas et les deux firent un bond qui les éleva dans l'arène.

Irina- _C'est ma chance !_

Elle tira d'autre flèche de lumière de ses doigts et profita de l'esquive de Thomas pour foncer au contact en utilisant un Light et frappa de toutes ses forces d'un puissant coup descendant que Thomas para, mais ce dernier fut envoyé en bas et se posa sur le sol de l'arène. Un instant qui n'avait pas manqué à Chie, des éclairs dansaient autour de son bras droit, elle arma son poing et frappa violement le sol.

Chie- Ether ! Lighting Fang !

De puissantes décharges électriques coururent sur la surface et des éclairs fendirent le sol. L'attaque était redoutable pour toutes personnes trop près du sol. Lorsque tout redevint calme, Chie et Irina cherchèrent Thomas du regard et le trouvèrent, son bâton planté dans le sol devant lui et les bras croisé devant le visage.

Thomas- Bien joué. C'était un Ether de foudre avancé finement dosé et bien placé, rien à redire.

Chie- Je rêve, ça ne l'a même pas atteint.

Thomas- Je me suis servi du bâton pour dévié une partie de la décharge à la manière d'un paratonnerre et après j'ai fait comme Irina, j'ai utilisé ma propre énergie pour dévier celle de ton attaque.

Dans les tribunes, les quelques spectateurs du match n'en perdait pas une miette, spécialement Natsuki, ce que Shizuru remarqua en voyant le regard scrutateur et l'air pensif de son amie.

Shizuru- C'est un combat intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsuki- Oui, les filles ont bien progressé mais c'est surtout Thomas qui m'intrigue. J'en ai eu aperçue pendant votre match mais je suis toujours impressionnée par les progrès qu'il a fait.

Shizuru- Force, vitesse, Light, Ether, sens tactique, il se surpasse dans bien des domaines.

Natsuki- Avant sa disparition lors du combat contre Farg Galleon, Thomas avait un niveau un peu supérieur à celui d'une Trias et maintenant il est l'égale en puissance des meilleures Mai-star. Comment a-t-il réussi à progresser autant en seulement quelques mois ? Enfin bon, connaissant l'individu, on finira bien par avoir la réponse… quant il aura envie de nous la donner.

Dans l'arène, le match marquait une légère pause, Thomas avait repris son bâton en main et les filles reprenaient leur souffle.

Chie- Si t'as une idée géniale, c'est le moment.

Irina- On fonce, on joue tout sur la vitesse et on le submerge à nous deux sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer.

Chie- Finit la finesse et on se contente d'attaquer. Tu veux jouer le tout pour le tout, ca me va, mais est-ce que tu arriveras à suivre ?

Irian- Inutile de s'en faire pour moi. Allons-y !

Thomas- Le combat rentre dans sa dernière partie on dirait, aller ! Venez les filles !

Chie et Irina chargèrent ensemble et au même moment déclenchèrent un Light sous des angles d'approche différents pour prendre Thomas en tenaille. Ce dernier du parer une véritable pluie de coup, les deux filles frappaient rapidement, usant du Light pour attaquer comme l'éclair et garder distance pour éviter les contre-attaques de Thomas. Une autre attaque en tenaille, Thomas utilisa son bâton pour parer les attaques des deux jeunes filles mais il se brisa sous le coup des deux _Impact_. Chie et Irina reculèrent et stoppèrent leur enchainement, voyant l'effet de leur attaque.

Thomas- Bien joué, votre synchronisation est remarquable, votre maîtrise des trois arts est très bonne et vous savez vous battre intelligemment.

Thomas balança les deux morceaux de son arme. Les plumes cristallines sur son dos changèrent pour laisser place à ses ailes, un trait d'énergie apparut dans sa main droite pour devenir sa grande épée triangulaire, Nightblade.

Thomas- Aller ! C'est maintenant que le fun commence !

Il effectua un grand coup horizontal dans le vide et les deux jeunes filles eurent l'impression qu'une bourrasque de vent venait de les frapper. Thomas souriait, son aura explosait et semblait apposer une chape de plomb sur toute l'arène.

Shizuru- Et bien, quelle combativité.

Natuski- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot.

Thomas- C'est partit !

D'une impulsion puissante, Thomas fonça sur Chie et Irina, ces dernières eurent un instant de doute puis se remirent en position, prêtent à recevoir l'attaque.

Chie- Je ne…

Irina- Je ne…

Chie&Irina- …reculerais pas !

Thomas arriva sur elles à pleine puissance et tout le monde se crispa lorsque l'impact sembla venir mais il n'y eut rien. Thomas s'était arrêté pas loin derrière les deux filles.

Natsuki- Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

Chie- Il est passé…

Irina- ...sans attaquer.

Thomas- Ok, vous êtes reçus.

Le silence prit place dans l'arène, la situation sembla surprendre quelque peu.

Thomas- Ben quoi ? Vous êtes devenus sourde ? J'ai dit que vous êtes reçus. Félicitations les filles.

Irina- On a réussi… ?

La jeune fille avait un petit de mal à intégrer toutes les informations, cela était du à la pression du combat, il y a quelques instants, elle était encore écrasé par la combativité de Thomas et maintenant c'était redevenu le calme plat, à un point que c'en était presque dérangeant.

Thomas fit disparaitre ses écailles pour retrouver ses vêtements et sa cape noir. Les filles l'imitèrent et annulèrent leurs matérialisations puis en profitèrent pour récupérer. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs personnes étaient descendu dans l'arène, à gauche de Thomas se trouvait Natsuki, les bras croisés avec son habituel regard sévère, et Shizuru, tenant un petit plateau vide. A droite de Thomas se trouvait Miya, portant sa cape de Dragoon Rouge, ainsi que Tomoe qui tenait un coffret.

Thomas- Bon les filles, je vous félicite, vous avez largement fait vos preuves dans l'arène.

Chie- On ne t'a pourtant pas vaincu et tu aurais très bien pu nous avoir lors du dernier assaut.

Thomas- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas reculé. La victoire n'était pas le but, c'est surtout votre détermination qui était à l'épreuve. Vos compétences aussi l'étaient bien entendu et vous avez là aussi fait vos preuves, vous savez vous battre de manière intelligente et coordonnée et votre maîtrise du Light et de l'Ether est correct.

Le sourire de Thomas disparut et il prit un air grave, le ton de la conversation devenait soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

Thomas- Je vais maintenant vous expliquer qui sont les Dragoons et quel est leur mission. Ecoutez très attentivement ce que je vais vous dire.

Les deux jeunes filles le fixèrent en silence, Thomas reprit son discours.

Thomas- Les Dragoons sont une unité d'élite indépendante chargé de maintenir la paix internationale et de traquer les organisations de l'ombre. Ils se doivent d'agir contre tout pays qui aurait des intentions belliqueuses ainsi que contre toutes les organisations indépendantes qui les soutiendraient.

Chie- Mais les Otomes n'assument-elles pas déjà ce rôle ?

Thomas- Pas exactement, le vrai rôle d'une Otome consiste à protéger son Master, mais en fonction des gens ce rôle à pas mal de fois était pervertis. Si des Otome sont envoyées dans un but offensif, le devoir des Dragoons est de les stopper et d'empêcher d'éventuelles batailles entre Otomes qui provoquent de monstrueux dommages collatéraux. Et pour l'autre question que vous voudriez me poser, vous en connaissez déjà la réponse : à cause du traité, Garderobe et les piliers n'ont un pouvoir d'action que très limité. Ha ! Pendant que j'y suis, protéger l'école et garantir son indépendance de fonctionnement fait également partis des attributions des Dragoons. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, les Dragoons ne sont pas soumis au traité et ont donc total liberté d'action. Etre un Dragoon inclut cependant un sacrifice très important.

Irina- Quel sacrifice ?

Thomas- Un Dragoon se doit de protéger le monde de manière équitable et objective, cela inclut de renier une partie de son passé, dont son pays d'origine et d'être capable de se retourner contre ce dernier s'il venait à engager des actions nécessitant une intervention des Dragoon contre lui. Un Dragoon ne se bat pas pour un pays ou quelqu'un, il se bat pour le monde. Il reçoit pour cela un très grand pouvoir : une très grande liberté d'action, pas de contrat donc la possibilité de faire appel ses pouvoirs quant il le souhaite, en échange, il a d'énormes responsabilités en prix de cette liberté et toutes ses décisions doivent être prise dans le but de défendre le monde et non pour ses intérêts personnelles. Je pense que vous avez compris.

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent d'un simple hochement de tête.

Thomas- Bon, on en arrive maintenant au moment crucial : votre choix. Vous pouvez soit choisir de rester des Otomes, mais votre réussite à cet examen sera quand même porté à votre dossier, ce qui peut être un plus, ou choisir de ne plus l'être, devenir des Dragoons et accepter ce choix jusqu'au bout. Choisissez sagement car il n'y aura pas moyen de faire marche arrière dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour prendre le temps de peser votre choix et prendre votre décision.

Irian- En ce qui me concerne, mon choix est déjà fait. En tant que Dragoon, il y a des choses que je pourrais faire alors que je ne pourrais pas en tant qu'Otome.

Chie- Je ne veux plus revoir les évènements de la dernière guerre, je veux pouvoir empêcher ce genre de choses avant. Moi aussi mon choix est fait.

Thomas- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Les deux jeunes filles ne répondirent pas. Elles n'en avaient nul besoin, leurs yeux parlaient pour elles, reflétant une extraordinaire résolution nouvelle. Thomas avait vu juste, ces deux là étaient celles qu'il fallait.

Thomas- Très bien, donc à partir de ce jour, vous n'êtes plus des Otomes, les deux autres Otomes ici présente en témoignent. Veuillez enlever vos boucles d'oreilles et les leur remettre.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent rapidement et déposèrent leurs boucles d'oreilles sur le petit plateau que tenait Shizuru. Cette dernière leur adressa un de ses sourires tendres en signe d'encouragement et retourna aux côtés de Natsuki puis Thomas se rapprocha d'elles ainsi que Tomoe.

Thomas- Et à partir de ce jour vous êtes des Dragoons, l'autre Dragoon ici présente et moi-même en témoignons, à présent…

Il se retourna vers Tomoe et ouvrit le petit coffret qu'elle tenait, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait deux bracelets semblable à ceux que portaient Thomas et Miya : la SOUL, le pouvoir du Dragoon. L'un des bracelets possédait une pierre mauve pâle, différente de la pierre de Thomas qui était d'un mauve très profond, et l'autre avait une pierre aux reflets argentés.

Thomas- Chie Hallard !

Cette dernière se crispa légèrement en entendant son nom puis vit Thomas prendre le bracelet à la pierre mauve et lui tendre.

Thomas- Je te remets la SOUL de la colère céleste et à partir de ce jour tu es la SkyWrath Dragoon.

Chie prit le bracelet des mains de Thomas.

Thomas- Irina Woods !

Irina- O...Oui !

Thomas lui tendit l'autre bracelet, celui avec la pierre argentée.

Thomas- Je te remets la SOUL du ciel argentée et à partir de ce jour tu es la SilverSky Dragoon. Mettez les bracelets.

Les deux nouvelles Dragoons mirent leur SOUL à leurs poignets droits, symbolisant ainsi leur nouvelle fonction. Thomas avait repris un visage plus doux, semblant être revenus à son humeur habituelle.

Thomas- Félicitations les filles.

Tous se mirent à les applaudir, enfin ceux qui avaient les mains libres, et les spectateurs présents dans les tribunes y firent très vite écho à leur tour. Et c'est ainsi que se termina l'épreuve de sélection des Dragoons.

Après cette épreuve, tout le monde s'était dispersé et les Dragoons s'en retournèrent dans leur bâtiment situé un peu à l'écart de l'école.

Thomas- Bon les filles, demain vous irez déménager les affaires de vos chambres du dortoir à celle qu'on vous a préparé ici, en attendant ce soir…

Irina- Ce soir ?

Thomas- Giga teuf ! On fait la fête ! Ca couvrira la création officielle de l'unité Dragoon, la crémaillère du bâtiment et la nomination de deux nouveaux membres.

Tomoe- Et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir tout me taper !

Thomas- Fais gaffe, j'ai cru t'entendre te plaindre.

Tomoe se contenta de bougonner dans son coin et tout le petit monde arriva au salon.

Thomas- Avant de vous montrer vos chambres, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous les filles.

A ces mots, Thomas attrapa deux paquets sur le canapé et en tendit un à chacune. Les filles ne se firent pas priées et les déballèrent de suite, découvrant deux capes semblables à celle que portaient Thomas et Miya. Celle de Chie était mauve avec le symbole du dragon bleue clair et celle d'Irina était d'un gris argentée avec le symbole du dragon en blanc.

Thomas- Comme vous n'êtes plus des Otomes, vous n'avez plus à porter ces uniformes, à partir de maintenant, ce sera juste ces capes par-dessus les vêtements civils de votre choix. Et maintenant vos chambres.

**Après avoir montré leurs chambres aux deux nouvelles, nous sommes tous allés nous reposer dans le salon, faut dire qu'avec toutes les activités du jour, on finit la journée à plat. Miya est partit aider (torturer ?) Tomoe pour notre petite fête du soir. Ca n'a pas été triste, on avait de la bonne bouffe et même de l'alcool, perso je ne bois pas trop, j'aime bien conserver ma tête. Miya ne bois pas non plus. Tomoe a essayé de noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool, manque de pot, ils savent nager et elle a le vin triste. Elle a passé toute la soirée à chialer comme quoi elle était malheureuse, que le monde lui en voulait et plein d'autres trucs, finalement c'est Miya qui l'a consolé. Irina est du genre un petit peu timide en dehors du labo et est resté assez calme durant la soirée mais elle se joignait souvent à la conversation. Chie, quant à elle, nous révéla un de ces petits secret : c'est une vraie fêtarde ! Elle a bu, mis de l'ambiance et je passe le reste. Bref, on s'est bien amusé.**

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Thomas se trouvait dans un coin tranquille du campus accompagné de Chie et Irina.

Thomas- Bon les filles, ce matin on va faire un petit entrainement rien que tous les trois, histoire de vous habituez à vos nouvelles capacités. Materialize !

Les Ecailles de Thomas recouvrirent alors son corps.

Thomas- A vous.

Chie- Materialize !

_C.H_

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Sky Wrath_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Sky Wrath_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Les Ecailles de Dragoon recouvrirent le corps de Chie, une armure d'un mauve clair dont les rainures et les épaulettes était d'un bleu aussi clair. Chie prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux nouvelles sensations que lui donnait l'armure qui, bien que très similaires aux Robes des Otomes, avait ses petites différences.

Irina- Materialize !

_I.W_

_SOUL_

_Connected_

_Ecailles Silver Sky_

_MATERIALISE_

_Standing_

_By_

_Ecailles Silver Sky_

_MATERIALISE_

_START_

Irina fut alors à son tour recouvertes par ses Ecailles sous la forme d'une armure argentée dont les rainures et les épaulettes reflétaient une jolie couleur dorée.

Thomas- Très bien, bon d'abord sachez que même si les Ecailles ont l'apparence d'une armure rigide, elles n'entravent en rien les mouvements et ne sont pas des charges de poids supplémentaires, tout comme les Robes des Otomes, mais ça je suppose que vous venez de vous en rendre compte par vous-même. Passons maintenant aux Eléments qui fonctionnent un différemment de ceux des Otomes.

Chie- Différente de quelle façon ?

Thomas- Avec Yokho-sensei, nous avons trouvé il y a longtemps que les pouvoirs d'Otomes et donc des Dragoons était sensible à la volonté de leur utilisateurs, c'est d'ailleurs comme j'ai réussi ma première matérialisation alors que je ne possédais pas de GEM. Lorsque j'ai bricolé les SOUL à leurs créations, j'ai utilisé cette capacité de manière à faire en sorte que l'arme qui se matérialise corresponde à l'utilisateur. Chaque SOUL n'a pas d'Eléments prédéfinis si vous voulez, elle s'adapte à son maître. Par exemple…

Thomas fit apparaitre Nightblade, son épée, dans sa main.

Thomas- Mon Eléments est une épée, je suis de type _blade_. Miya, quant à elle, utilise une lance large lui permettant de combattre à plusieurs portées de corps-à-corps, elle est de type _spear._ Maintenant vous allez toutes les deux appeler vos Eléments et apparaitront les armes qui vous correspondent le mieux.

Irina- Comment fait-on ?

Thomas- De la même manière qu'avant, concentrez et appeler votre Eléments, tout simplement, ne pensez pas et laissez-le venir.

Suivant les conseils de Thomas, les deux filles firent comme elles en avaient l'habitude jusque là et leurs armes apparurent. Les poignets de l'armure de Chie avait légèrement changé et trois grandes griffes d'environ 50 cm étaient apparus sur chacun, elle pouvait les rétracter sur son gantelet ou les déployer en avant. Dans la main gauche d'Irina apparut un grand arc argenté. Les branches semblaient être en métal et la corde était d'un blanc pur.

Thomas- Voici une combinaison intéressante, Chie possède des griffes adapté pour le close combat, donc elle est de type _fighter_ et Irina un arc pour le combat à distance, type _long range_. Vous pouvez parfaitement vous compléter au combat. Bon maintenant nous allons nous entrainer afin que vous assimiliez parfaitement les possibilités que vous offres vos armes.

Irina- Les flèches doivent se matérialiser quand je tire.

Thomas- Probablement, essaye pour voir sur le rocher là-bas.

Irina leva son arc et banda la corde, un fin trait lumineux apparut, elle tira, la fine flèche de lumière semblait être faite d'énergie pure. Le rocher avait un trou le traversant de part en part.

Thomas- Je vois, tes flèches n'ont pas l'air de faire beaucoup de dégâts mais semble posséder une puissante de pénétration redoutable, pratique contre les trucs blindés.

Chie s'élança à son tour et dans un gracieux mais mortel mouvement frappa d'une des ses griffes le rocher qui fut casser en quatre morceaux.

Thomas- Ca en revanche, c'est un peu plus bourrin. Bon aller, on reprend.

_A suivre…_

**L'heure est venue, le temps pour nous de nous mettre en marche, tout commence réellement maintenant…**

**Next chapter : En marche.**


	22. Chapitre 17

**Voici venir le chapitre 17, très rapidement après le 16, il faut dire que pour une fois, j'ai une énorme crise d'inspiration et de motivation !**

**Pensées Thomas**

Nomperso- _pensées personnage_

**Bonne lecture !**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 17 : En marche !_

Etrange, c'était vraiment étrange… non ce finalement ce n'était rien. Mais ca revient, il n'y a pas moyen de s'en tirer. Cette question le gêne, il s'interroge vraiment. Est-ce vraiment si important ? Non ce n'est qu'un détail. Puis ca revient encore, cette fois, ca commence à l'énerver. Bon cette fois il craque et assouvie sa curiosité.

Thomas- Irina, viens voir s'il-te-plait.

Irina- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et sans crier gare, d'un geste rapide, il lui enlève ses petites lunettes et les mets devant ses yeux.

Irina- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Thomas- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ca ne corrige rien puisque les nano-machines corrigent elles-mêmes les défauts de la vision. Pourquoi tu les gardes ?

Irina- C'est… c'est juste…

Thomas- Oubli, je te taquine c'est tout, aller tiens je te les rends.

La jeune fille reprend ses lunettes des mains de Thomas et les remet à leur place.

Thomas- Perso je te trouve plus mignonne sans.

Irina rougit immédiatement, il faut bien avouer que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un, à plus forte raison un garçon, lui fait un tel compliment.

Thomas- Bon aller, au boulot !

Dans un autre lieu, une salle sombre, quatre personnes sont réunies à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux est plongé dans l'ombre et on ne peut distinguer le haut de son corps, il y a un autre homme, semblant avoir entre 35 et 40 ans, entièrement vêtu de noir, comme ses cheveux courts, il aborde un discret sourire sur un visage froid et calculateur, il y un autre homme un plus jeune, semblant à peine rentrer dans la trentaine, il grand et musclé, ses cheveux sont d'un gris pâle étrange pour son âge, il porte un pantalon et un marcel noir ainsi qu'une veste sans manche marron avec un col de fourrure grise. Son visage aborde un grand sourire carnassier. La dernière personne présente est une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noires est au visage calme, toute sa personne dégage une certaine assurance. C'est finalement l'homme dans l'ombre qui parle le premier.

-Puisque tout le monde est là, faisons le point.

Il s'adresse d'abord à l'homme en noir.

-Tout d'abord, les ressources financières dont nous manquons actuellement, où en es-tu ?

-Ca avance plutôt bien, un de mes hommes de confiance se charge d'une piste très intéressante et l'une des nouvelles unités est avec lui en cas d'imprévue.

-Bien.

Il s'adresse ensuite à la jeune femme.

-Où en est la préparation de notre « petite surprise » ?

-Du retard malheureusement et il manque encore des hommes valables pour finaliser le projet.

-Pas terrible, je devrais peut-être m'en charger moi-même, répondit alors l'homme au col de fourrure.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Souhaites-tu te battre ?

-Holà ! Doucement gamine, tu n'es pas du tout celle qui m'intéresse.

-Silence tout les deux ! Les reprit l'homme de l'ombre. Et toi, as-tu ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Bien évidemment, je l'amènerais d'ici trois jours.

-Très bien, ce sera tout pour le moment.

Retour à l'académie, Thomas venait juste de sortir d'une séance du conseil et semblait bien intrigué.

**Bizarre, j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'ils m'aient convoqué uniquement pour un petit rapport de routine sur le dernier examen, voir la dirlo suffit pour ce genre de paperasse. Oh ! Mais c'est…**

Plus loin devant lui dans le couloir se trouvait N'Guyen Bao, le roi d'Annan accompagné de son Otome, la Mai-star Ein lu. Thomas les rattrapa.

Thomas- Excusez-moi ! N'Guyen-sama, votre majesté !

Le roi d'Annan s'arrêta et se retourna vers là d'où venait l'appel, Thomas arriva à son niveau et s'inclina pour le saluer.

Thomas- Veuillez m'excusez majesté, mais j'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible de vous parler un instant.

N'Guyen- Bien sûr, qu'il y a-t-il ?

Thomas- J'aimerai savoir si vous pouviez me renseigner…sur la famille Ho.

N'Guyen- Je vois, c'est vrai que tu t'occupes de leur plus jeune fille… Et bien je crains de ne pas avoir de très bonnes nouvelles. Après avoir appris leur trahison et leur engagement envers Shwartz, une unité a été envoyée chez eux afin de demandé des comptes. La famille Ho n'était plus très grande à l'origine, hormis la dernière fille, il n'y avait que les parents, le grand-père et les trois premiers fils. Hélas, ça a tourné court, ils ont tous invoqué un Slave pour se battre, toute la famille était embrigadée, le peu de soldats présents ont été très vite dépassés, j'ai dû envoyer Ein Lu pour régler le problème.

Ein- Une fois arrivé sur place, je n'ai pu que constater les dégâts, tout les membres de la famille étaient possédés par les instincts de destruction des Slaves, ils n'ont pas voulu écouter les demandes de reddition. Devant le danger qu'ils représentaient, j'ai été contrainte d'éliminer les Slaves et naturellement tout les membres de la famille…

Thomas- …ont disparut une fois leurs slaves détruits. Je vois, Erstin n'a donc plus de famille, c'est un peu triste mais au moins elle en sera libérée maintenant.

N'Guyen- Hum ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Thomas- Je m'appuis sur les rapports qui ont été transmis par la directrice et les dires de Mai-Star Arika Yumemiya. Erstin Ho n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, lors de l'attaque, même une fois son Slave invoqué, elle n'a pas attaqué sérieusement et si cet enflure de Smith n'avait pas été derrière elle, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais agis, ces liens avec ses camarades Otomes étaient trop profonds. Donc s'il n'y a plus sa famille pour faire pression sur elle, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'agir du côté de Shwartz.

N'Guyen- Ca se tiens, que comptes-tu faire la concernant ?

Thomas- Pour l'instant, cette jeune fille reste sous ma protection, de toute façon, dans son état mental actuel, elle est loin d'être une menace, et s'il s'améliore, j'aviserai mais je n'ai personnellement aucune crainte.

N'Guyen- Je vois… Je fais confiance à ton jugement et je te soutiendrais la concernant.

Thomas- Je vous remercie.

N'Guyen- J'ai déjà rencontré cette jeune fille une fois par le passé et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit méchante, j'espère qu'elle s'en remettra vite, dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu comprends mieux comment marchent certaines choses.

Thomas se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et constata qu'il s'agissait de Yukino Chrysant, la présidente d'Airries accompagnée de son Otome, la Mai-Star Haruka Armitage.

Thomas- Bonjour madame la présidente. Que voulez-vous dire par « certaines choses » ?

Yukino- En politique, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne se règlent pas dans les salles de conférence mais plutôt dans leurs couloirs.

Thomas- Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de discours que je m'imaginais entendre de vous.

Yukino- C'est normal, répondit-elle avec son petit sourire, mais je ne suis spécialement adepte de ce genre de façon de faire. On m'a parfois dit que j'étais trop honnête et gentille pour faire de la politique.

Thomas- La preuve que ce n'est pas ça qui importe vraiment vu où vous en êtes arrivée aujourd'hui.

Yukino- Merci.

Thomas- Bon, je suppose que voulez discuter, je vous écoute.

Bâtiment des Dragoons, toutes les filles étaient réunies dans la grande pièce commune, chacune vacant à une occupation personnelle en cette heure de détente. La porte fut alors ouverte brusquement par Thomas, ce qui fit sursauter l'assemblée.

Thomas- Ok les filles, on a du boulot !

Chie- Ca te prends souvent de débouler comme ça ?

Thomas- Ben c'est pas drôle sinon.

Il s'avança et alla s'assoir sur son bureau, au fond de la pièce, les filles avaient arrêté toutes activités et attendaient la suite.

Thomas- Bon comme je disais, on a du travail qui nous attend.

Miya- Quel genre de travail ?

Thomas- On part à la chasse.

Irina- La chasse ?

Thomas- Ouais, la chasse aux ex-Shwartz. J'ai eu des infos. Comme vous le savez, Shwartz possédait de très nombreux contacts et des liens avec certaines grandes familles qui leur apportaient un important soutien financier. On a une piste très intéressante avec l'une d'entre elle à Airries.

Chie- Donc, c'est de notre ressort ?

Thomas- Oui, la chasse aux organisations de l'ombre est une de nos prérogatives.

Irina- Quand partons-nous ?

Thomas- Demain dans la journée, on va d'abord voir la présidente, ne serais-ce par politesse vu que l'on va agir sur son territoire et aussi pour obtenir toutes les infos supplémentaires.

Miya- On y va tous ?

Thomas- Non, pour cette mission, j'emmène seulement Irina et Chie. D'une part comme vous êtes toutes deux originaires d'Airries, ca pourra être un plus et puis comme nous devons aider à la protection du campus, l'un de nous devra en permanence rester dans le coin. En plus, comme j'ai pris Erstin Ho sous ma protection, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle aussi.

Miya- C'est sûr que vu son état, je vois mal Tomoe la pouponner, ce serait plutôt le genre qui aime ce faire pouponner, elle a quelques perversions… particulières.

Thomas- Je veux même pas en savoir plus… Bon bref, désolée pour toi Miya.

Miya- Pas grave, je m'entrainerais pour tuer le temps…ou j'utiliserais Tomoe.

Thomas- Je commence à me demander si ca aurait pas été moins cruelle de les laisser l'envoyer trou. Bon, il me reste des trucs à régler, reposez-vous et soyez prête à partir demain.

Le soir était tombé, Natsuki continuait de travailler dans son bureau, Shizuru vint la rejoindre et la trouva le nez enfouie dans la paperasse.

Shizuru- Toujours au travail ?

Natsuki- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, l'école ne marche pas toute seule.

Shizuru- J'ai cru comprendre que Thomas allait partir demain.

Natsuki- Oui, il est passé me voir pour m'en parler tout à l'heure.

Shizuru- Ara, on dirait que tu es gênée ?

Natsuki- Shizuru, quel âge a Thomas ?

Shizuru- 17 ans si je ne me trompe pas, il va bientôt faire ses 18.

Natsuki- Encore bien jeune si on y regarde bien.

Shizuru- La plupart des Mai-Star commencent à cet âge.

Natsuki- Oui mais lui est un cas différent, en plus c'est la première fois qu'il part en mission seul.

Shizuru- Je crois que tu te poses des questions là il n'y en a pas. Thomas est jeune certes, mais il est bien plus mature que la plupart des jeunes hommes de son âge et dans un sens il est… différent des autres. Donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

Natsuki- J'espère que tu as raison et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

Natsuki se leva pour aller observer par la baie vitrée un spectacle… qui reste toujours aussi déconcertant.

Natsuki- Allons bon, il y a avait longtemps.

Dehors Thomas courrait ou plutôt fuyait toute une bande d'élève qui lui courrait après.

Thomas- Mais c'est pas vrai, foutez-moi la paix à la fin !

-C'est pas la peine d'être timide, on sera gentille.

Thomas- Je ne suis pas un jouet sexuel pour Otome en manque ! Vous avez qu'à faire comme avant et vous faire des cochonneries entre vous !

**Raaaa ! J'en ai marre marre MARRE ! Bon aller, maintenant faut trouver une bonne planque, faut dire que depuis le temps, j'ai finis par toutes les connaître. Ha ! Merde ! Elles aussi, elles commencent à les connaître. Vite vite ! Une idée géniale ! Ca urge là ! Bon on va prendre par là.**

D'un pas rapide et discret entre les buissons, Thomas sema ses poursuivantes et pris deux minutes pour souffler en s'adossant au mur du bâtiment contre lequel il s'était dissimulé. Soudain le mur derrière lui sembla disparaitre et il sentit deux mais le happer vers l'intérieur. D'un rapide réflexe, il se remit sur ses pieds et chercha à comprendre où il avait atterrie.

-Tu m'en dois encore une Thomas.

Thomas- Ha Nao, pourquoi ça me surprend même pas ?

Elle s'était approché de lui et abordait une allure sensuelle.

Nao- Tu pars demain matin, je devrais bien avoir le temps de te violer comme une bête d'ici là.

Thomas- Pardon !?

Nao- Viens là mon dragon !

Elle le bloqua alors sur le lit.

Thomas- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et d'un rapide mouvement de corps se dégagea et se mis sur ses pieds à côté du lit.

Thomas- Mais c'est pas vrai, j'aurais jamais la paix !

Nao- Ok j'arrête mais tu sais, elles ne vont pas te lâcher comme ça, tu seras plus tranquille ici, tu peux bien rester, ne serais-ce que pour discuter un peu.

Thomas- Oui, ca je peux faire.

Thomas s'était assis sur le lit, Nao avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et avait posé sa tête dessus.

Nao- Tu es vraiment un drôle de gars.

Thomas- En quoi ?

Nao- Toutes ces filles qui veulent passer la nuit avec toi et toi tu t'enfuis.

Thomas- Elles font ça uniquement parce que je suis le seul, ça ne m'intéresse pas et ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part d'abuser de la situation.

Nao- Abuser ? Elles m'ont l'air parfaitement consentantes.

Thomas- Pour moi, ce serait comme utiliser ma situation pour profiter d'elles, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, j'ai un quand même un minimum de fierté.

Nao- Tu es vraiment gentil comme gars.

Thomas- En plus je suis pas le genre à coucher avec une fille comme ça, sans vraie raison.

Nao- Et romantique sur les bords.

Thomas- Si ca se trouve…

Nao- Mais la réalité est là, tu fais vraiment un drôle d'effet sur les gens. Tu sais, en temps normal je n'agis pas avec les autres comme j'agis avec toi. Des gars, j'en fréquente, ceux de mon petit gang mais ce ne sont que des amis, en général je préfère laisser mon autre côté s'exprimer, celui qui a toujours un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu es le seul à qui j'accepte de tout montrer comme ça.

Nao s'était approché de Thomas, sa voix était devenue plus basse et ses yeux semblaient refléter quelque chose, une sorte de lueur… d'amour ?

Nao- Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, il y a quelque chose en moi… qui grandit… quelque chose qui me pousse à aller vers toi… à vouloir tout le temps être avec toi… Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que c'est…

**Ca se voit, elle est en train de me décrire grosso-modo un coup de foudre.**

Elle s'était encore approchée, elle avait posé sa main sur la joue de Thomas et leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement.

Nao- Quelque chose qui…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enlever le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux, Thomas posa sa main sur la joue de Nao et recula son visage doucement.

Thomas- C'est très gentil Nao, ca me touche… sincèrement. Mais pour l'instant… Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai pas mal de chose en tête et je n'ai pas réfléchie… à ce genre de chose. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse pour l'instant… pardonnes-moi.

Nao- Non, c'est bon, je te force un peu la main, alors j'attendrais. Mais en attendant… Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ? Même s'il ne se passe rien, est-ce trop te demander de simplement me tenir compagnie ?

Thomas- Non, je resterais avec toi cette nuit, mais cette fois c'est uniquement comme ami.

Nao- Ca ira… pour cette fois…

Le lendemain matin, Thomas s'éveilla doucement, cherchant où il était, étant donné qu'il ne dormait dans un lit mais sur un lit et totalement habillé. Il sentit comme un poids sur son torse et examina ce dernier pour trouver la tête de Nao, posée dessus. Cette dernière était contre lui, profondément endormie. Une fois passé le cirage du matin, Thomas se souvint de leur conversation de la veille et entreprit de partir doucement sans la réveiller, ce qu'il fit sans trop de problème. Puis il quitta discrètement la pièce.

**Bon aller, maintenant c'est de ne pas se faire voir, ca ferait scandale surtout si l'autre le savait. Non pas les élèves, ça je gère, c'est pas la dirlo non plus, la faire criser, c'est ma seconde nature. Non celle que je crains vraiment, c'est **_**l'autre**_** ! L'horreur ridée ! La terreur à la cravache ! La coincé de service ! Celle qui se fait encore appeler mademoiselle à soixante balais ! La vieille Maria !**

**Si elle me tombe dessus celle-là, elle va encore me gonfler pendant des heures…**

Par un coup de chance, il ne la croisa pas et put retourner dans le bâtiment des Dragoons sans souci, Tomoe était déjà levée et s'activait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, les autres filles n'étaient pas encore levée, Thomas constata qu'il était encore assez tôt.

Thomas- Salut Tomoe.

Tomoe- Où est-ce que tu étais passé cette nuit ?

Thomas- Nulle part en particulier, j'ai juste encore dormi dans les arbres, mentit-il. Il n'avait spécialement envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit, aussi innocente fut-elle…

Tomoe- Ce sera bientôt prêt, les autres vont arriver.

Thomas- Merci, je vais aller me décrasser un peu en attendant.

Tomoe- _Je ne me demande bien ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, ses vêtements ne sont pas assez sale pour quelqu'un qui aurait passé la nuit dans les arbres._

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe était installé à table dans une sorte de petit réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée juste à côté de leur salon.

-Itadakimasu !

Autant Tomoe avait de nombreux défauts, autant elle était très bonne cuisinière et tout le monde appréciait le repas. A table, il y avait plusieurs comportements qui ressortaient. Façon de manger des filles : éduquée dans une école d'Otome, elles avaient de bonne manière mais mangeaient de manière détendu en discutant joyeusement entre elle. Façon de manger de Thomas : Morfal. Il avale tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et possède un appétit d'ogre. Encore du travail en plus pour Tomoe.

Une fois les derniers détails réglés, Thomas, Irina et Chie se mirent en route, le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, le sandcraft qu'ils avaient pris étaient une liaison direct pour la capitale d'Airries. Ce furent donc le lendemain qu'ils arrivèrent en ville, habillé de façon discrète, Thomas ne préférant pas exhiber les capes de Dragoons à tout-va. Arrivé au palais présidentiel, ce fut plus amusant, enfin tout dépends du point de vue. La secrétaire d'entrée les interpella.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Thomas- Je viens juste voir la présidente.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Thomas- Et puis quoi encore ? Elle sait très bien que j'arrive, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du boulot.

-Non mais hé !

Thomas n'eut pas les problème qu'il aurait dû avoir grâce à Chie qui était encore bien connue de certains membres du personnel.

Chie- Dit, la diplomatie et le protocole, ca t'inspire pas quelque chose ?

Thomas- S'il faut commencer à se farcir tout le bordel administratif, on ne va jamais s'en sortir, je vais au plus simple.

Chie- Je rêve !

Mais ils atteignirent leur destination sans encombre et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de la présidente Chrysant, laquelle avait son Otome à ses côtés.

Yukino- Bonjour et soyez les bienvenue ici.

Thomas- Bonjour madame la présidente.

Yukino- Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Thomas- Sans problème. Vous disiez avoir des informations intéressantes sur les activités d'anciens membres du Shwartz.

Yukino- En effet, comme vous le savez déjà, Shwartz disposait d'un vaste réseau de contact auprès de certaines grandes familles qui constituaient ainsi sa principale ressource économique. Et bien nous en avons identifié certaines ici, à Airries. Pour l'instant, nous nous sommes contentés d'une enquête discrète sans chercher à contacter ces individus, de manière à en apprendre plus sur ce réseau.

Haruka- Pourquoi tourner autour du pot, y'a qu'à juste leur rentrer dedans.

Yukino- Du calme Haruka-chan, je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme avec la famille Ho à Annan.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas s'adressa tout bas à Chie.

Thomas- Psst ! Le truc jaune surexcité là, c'est vraiment une Mai-star Otome ?

Chie- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

Thomas- Non rien, juste pour savoir.

Yukino reprit le fil de la conversation et désigna un dossier à Thomas dont ce dernier se saisit.

Yukino- Voici une copie des résultats de l'enquête, en premier lieu, nous avons identifié cet homme, Walter Geyld, apparemment c'est lui qui fait office de contact avec plusieurs familles, mais il est prudent et très dur à suivre, ses habitudes sont changeantes et il est très dur de savoir quels sont les lieus qu'il fréquente mais nous avons réussir à obtenir quelques éléments. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pu faire le lien qu'entre lui et une seul famille, les Stanford, c'est un grand nom dans l'industrie d'Arries. Marchal Stanford est actuellement à la tête d'une des plus grosse compagnie du pays et nous ne pouvons donc pas agir imprudemment sous peine de terribles retombées.

Thomas- C'est sûr que ca ferait mauvais genre.

Yukino- Mais il y a un détail bien plus intéressant, il se trouve que nous avons été contacté par Marchal Stanford.

Thomas- Il lui vous a contacté de lui-même. Ca put plutôt le piège cette histoire.

Yukino- Possible mais il est fort probable que lui-même n'ai jamais vraiment compris dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Ce qu'il nous a dit était peu clair, il semble surtout avoir peur de trop en dire, il préférera sans doute avoir des garanties avant de collaborer, Shwartz ne fait pas de cadeau vers ceux qui les trahissent.

Thomas- Je vois, d'abord je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Walter Geyld et après j'irais voir Mr Standford.

Yukino- Geyld s'est montré très calme après la guerre mais ces derniers temps, il a reprit ses activités de manières beaucoup plus intensives donc soit il essaye de profiter de la situation et de ses contacts pour se mettre au vert soit les membres de Shwartz ont reprit leurs activités. Dans tout les cas, votre aide est la bienvenue pour élucider toute cette affaires.

Thomas- Nous ferrons de notre mieux pour être rapide et discret.

Yukino- Je vous ai fait préparé des chambres dans un petit hôtel de la ville, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est confortable et très discret.

Thomas- C'est parfait, je vous remercie.

Yukino- Faites très attention avec Geyld, c'est un homme très prudent, une erreur et il disparaitra dans la nature.

Thomas- Alors il suffira de ne pas faire d'erreur.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ils sont toujours les bienvenue et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : La marque du cœur.**


	23. Chapitre 18

**Et voici le chapitre 18 ! En théorie, certaines personnes que je connais devraient haïr Thomas après ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**MAI OTOME : LE VENT DE LA NUIT NOIRE**

_Chapitre 18 : La marque du cœur_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux, c'était le petit matin et l'heure pour elle de se lever. Tomoe se redressa sur son lit et s'étira. Elle se leva finalement et commença à se changer. Ces derniers jours, ça n'allait pas fort pour elle, le système Valkyrie avait pour particularité d'agir comme une sorte de drogue euphorisante sur ses utilisatrices et son immense rage intérieure, amplifiée par ses désirs, sorte de syndrome de manque, s'était finalement envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à une grande tristesse et des remords. A moitié nue, devant la grande glace qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait que contempler la marque de ses péchés. Une grande cicatrice, commençant sous la clavicule gauche, passant entre ses seins et finissant sa course à droite de son ventre. La cicatrice causé par la blessure lors de ce combat, la blessure de l'attaque de Miya, marque indélébile de ses erreurs gravées dans sa chair. Les journées étaient un peu plus calmes depuis le départ de Thomas, il n'y avait que Miya, qui ces temps-ci la laissait tranquille, et Erstin, toujours aussi peu expressives. Intendante des Dragoons incluait une multitude de tâches différentes, cela passait des travaux ménagers genre cuisine, ménage et autre, à des tâches plus administratives comme la gestion des stocks et de ce qui était attribué aux Dragoons en général, ainsi qu'une multitude de paperasse. En gros, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'elle vint au bureau de la directrice. Formalité administrative, il s'agissait juste de déposer un peu de paperasse. Elle frappa à la porte, on lui dit d'entrer, mais à l'intérieur, Natsuki n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Shizuru, Tomoe fut immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Tomoe- Euh…je suis venue… pour voir la directrice.

Shizuru- Natsuki n'est pas là, elle va être occupée toute la journée.

Tomoe- Oh ! Et bien… ce n'est pas grave… je vais…je vais laisser ça sur son bureau…et elle le verra…Voilà…Ex…excusez-moi !

Shizuru- Calme-toi, tu vas faire une syncope à ce rythme. Tu veux du thé ?

Tomoe- Mais je… je ne veux pas…

Shizuru- Détends-toi et assieds-toi.

Shizuru, qui était assise dans le canapé du bureau commençait à servir deux tasses de thé, Tomoe se décida finalement à aller s'installer en face d'elle, non sans une grande nervosité. Shizuru posa une petite tasse devant chacune d'elles.

Tomoe- Merci…

Shizuru- Tu as l'air d'aller un petit peu mieux.

Tomoe- J'ai l'impression ces derniers temps d'être un petit peu plus…lucide, comme si quelque chose en moi de sombre était partit, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar… J'ai fait souffrir plein de gens… J'ai été…stupide…et même vous, je vous ai fais du mal.

Shizuru- De ce côté, ne t'en veux pas trop, je me suis un peu servie de toi moi aussi, mais si c'est ce qui te torture, saches que je ne t'en veux pas.

Tomoe- Merci…Ca me soulage un peu…mais ca n'effacera pas mes erreurs.

Shizuru- A part ça, comment ça se passe avec Thomas et les autres ?

Tomoe- Plutôt bien…avec du recul…je comprends maintenant que j'ai eu de la chance.

Shizuru- Que fais-tu là-bas exactement ?

Tomoe- Un peu de tout… ça passe des tâches ménagères au secrétariat en passant par la gestion.

Shizuru- Sacrée Thomas, ça lui ressemble bien.

Tomoe- Pardon ?

Shizuru- Mine de rien, il t'a confié beaucoup de responsabilités, ton travail est important pour les Dragoons.

Tomoe- Oui…peut-être…je ne m'en étais…même pas rendu compte…

Shizuru- Et que penses-tu de Thomas ?

Tomoe- Au début je l'ai détesté mais maintenant…

Shizuru- Sous ses airs, Thomas est en fait quelqu'un de très gentil, il est le genre à ne pas juger les gens trop rapidement et accorde une seconde chance à ceux qui le mérite. Il a prit avec lui Miya, une élève renvoyée et à réussi avec elle un travail remarquable, il protège Erstin, pourtant une ex-shwartz et il t'aide aussi.

Tomoe- J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte, je sens déjà que je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, ça me rend triste mais d'un côté ça me soulage.

Shizuru- Ca veut tout simplement dire que tu grandis Tomoe.

Tomoe- Euh… Shizuru-onee-sama…

Shizuru- Oui ?

Tomoe- Je sais que je suis mal placé pour demander ça mais est-ce que vous pourriez… me rendre un dernier service ?

Plus tard dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle revint au bâtiment des Dragoons, elle y trouva Miya, sortant des bains après son entrainement matinal. Cette dernière la regarda un moment en silence puis lui dit finalement :

Miya- Tiens, tu as changé de coupe de cheveux ?

En effet, Tomoe avait fait un peu couper ses cheveux, et plus particulièrement la longue mèche qu'elle avait à droite de sa tête, contribuant à marquer son changement et à montrer aux autres qu'elle n'était plus la même.

Tomoe- Oui, j'ai eu envie…de changer un peu.

Miya- Nous changeons tous je crois. C'est inévitable. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup changé.

Tomoe- C'est sûr et grâce à ça, maintenant je ne pourrais plus me promener en bikini à la plage.

Miya- Oh ! Tu veux parler de ça ?

A ces dires, elle s'était approché d'elle et avait posé son doigt sous l'épaule gauche de Tomoe, là où partait sa cicatrice. Les joues de Tomoe virèrent au rouge vif.

Tomoe- Miya…doucement…c'est encore sensible.

Miya- Hum…Puisque nous sommes seules et tranquille, je devrais bien trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner.

Tomoe- Miya…Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ailleurs, dans la capitale d'Airries, un jeune homme et une jeune fille étaient tranquillement installé à une table sur la terrasse d'un petit café. Thomas et Irina savouraient leurs boissons, attendant patiemment que leur cible apparaisse.

Irina- Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?

Thomas- D'après les renseignements que nous a donné la présidente, notre homme a ses petites habitudes dans l'un des cafés de la place, il viendra peut être dans la journée et nous changerons de lieu s'il le faut pour passer inaperçue. C'est ça les planques, toujours très chiant au début.

Irina- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Chie-san, est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ?

A ces mots, Thomas se souvint de la conversation qu'ils eurent tous les trois ce matin là sur leur mission.

Thomas- Bon, vu le dossier qu'on a sur notre homme, je suggère de l'attendre ici, dit-il en désignant un point sur la carte de la ville, il a des habitudes dans le coin, on va attendre et il va peut-être passé.

Chie- C'est une bonne idée, mais est-ce que je pourrais essayer quelque chose de mon côté ?

Thomas- Quoi ?

Chie- Et bien, je connais certaines personnes en ville qui pourrait éventuellement nous renseigner, ils sont comme qui dirait…dans l'underground. Si je mets des claques aux bonnes personnes, je pourrais peut-être obtenir des infos.

Thomas- Très bien, dans ce cas, va voir tes contacts et vois ce que tu peux en tirer, Irina et moi iront en planque comme prévu.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que Thomas et Irina attendaient installés à leur table. Quelque chose sembla pourtant attirer l'attention de Thomas, l'ambiance dans la ville lui semblait un peu étrange, il demanda alors à Irina ce qu'il en était.

Irina- Ha ca ? C'est normal, cette semaine, c'est la fête du cœur.

Thomas- La fête du cœur ?

Irina- C'est une fête dédiée aux couples et à l'amour, pendant cette période, beaucoup de personnes se déclarent et la ville semble regorger d'amour un peu partout.

Thomas- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû m'en douter avec toutes les déco en forme de cœur et le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de couples dans les rues.

Irina- C'est surtout une fête commerciale qui fait essentiellement le bonheur des fleuristes, des chocolatiers et des joailliers.

**D'accord, ce n'est si plus ni moins que la Saint-Valentin locale…**

Au même moment mais dans un autre lieu. Au fond d'une ruelle dans un quartier où il ne fait pas bon trainer, le bar « pas âme qui vive », infâme lieu où se réunissent les voleurs, les criminelles et les gangs. Ce fut la porte de cet endroit que Chie poussa sans peur apparente. A l'intérieur, c'était sale et sombre comme tous les bars mal famés, les tables étaient occupées par des petits groupes d'hommes à l'allure peu sympathique. La plupart jetèrent un coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivante. Ce fut un homme accoudé au bar qui s'adressa à elle le premier.

-Hé les mecs, regardez qui c'est qui est venu nous voir !

Chie- Salut Greg. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle avec la voix qui sonnait faux.

-Tu manques pas de culot, toi le clébard d'Armitage !

Chie- Ha, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Finalement je perds peut-être mon temps, vous avez l'air encore plus idiot que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

Plusieurs hommes se levèrent de leurs chaises face au ton provocateur de Chie, l'ambiance sembla se dégrader et le barman s'empressa de se faire tout petit sous son bar.

-Là Hallard, tu dépasses les bornes ! Aller les gars, on va la massacrer !

Et le signal fut donné, cependant l'auteur vous prie de l'excuser, ne préférant pas vous montrer cette scène d'une rare violence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar, à l'exception de Chie et du barman qui s'était caché, gisaient à terre, visiblement mal en point au milieu de plainte de douleur en tout genre du style « ma jambe », « mon dos », « je crois que j'ai le bras cassé… ». Chie attrapa par le col le dénommé Greg et le plaqua au mur.

Chie- Bon mon vieux, si nous reprenions notre discussion. Toi qui sais toujours tout sur ce qu'il se passe dans les environs, tu dois bien pouvoir me dire quelque chose sur Walter Geyld.

L'homme en question venait justement de s'installer à une table d'un café, pas loin de celui où se trouvait Thomas et Irina. Cet homme semblait avoir la quarantaine, cheveux bruns coupés court, habillé en homme d'affaire, l'air strict. D'ici, on jurerait qu'il s'agit d'un employé de bureau venu simplement pour boire un petit café à la sortie du travail. Mais Thomas avait vu une photo de Geyld et grâce à sa bonne vue, l'identifia tout de suite.

Thomas- Et voilà notre homme, pas trop tôt.

Irina- C'est lui ? Que fais-t-on ?

Thomas- Pour l'instant, on attend et évites de le fixer, il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plait, je voudrais ça !

Quelques instants plus tard, la serveuse leur apporta un grand verre contenant une boisson sucré rose servie avec deux grandes pailles en forme de cœur.

-Et voilà, notre cocktail spécial couple pour la fête du cœur !

Irina- Euh non…c'est que…enfin on n'est…euh…

Thomas- Faites pas attention, elle est juste un peu timide.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi mignon mademoiselle, j'espère avoir le même un jour.

Irina- Non… mais… on n'est pas…

Thomas- Laisses, je préfère que les gens croient que l'on est ensemble, comme ça on passe inaperçue dans cette ambiance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Geyld quitta le café où il s'était installé, mouvement qui n'échappa pas à la surveillance de Thomas.

Thomas- Il décolle, on y va.

Et la filature commença, Geyld remontait les grandes avenues et ne se différenciait en rien des autres passants, comme tout membres de Shwartz, il savait se fondre dans la foule. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que les rues étaient pleines de couples, Thomas et Irina se tenaient d'ailleurs par le bras pour faire croire qu'ils n'étaient eux-mêmes qu'un couple de plus dans le tas. Le petit jeu de filature dura ainsi un moment, au fur et à mesure, Geyld empruntait des rues moins fréquentée, ce qui rendait la poursuite plus simple et en même temps plus délicate pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A un moment l'homme bifurqua et rentra dans un parc de la ville, un écrin de verdure qui s'apparentait plus à un bois qu'autre chose de par les nombreux arbres touffus qu'il contenait. Là, ça devenait beaucoup plus délicat, le bois n'était pas un lieu fréquentée, suivre quelqu'un insinuait ici de changer de méthode. Thomas observa vite la disposition des lieux et fit la liste de tous les détails utiles. Les chemins étaient sinueux et relativement peu large, le genre d'endroit où on peut perdre facilement quelqu'un. Thomas remarqua aussi qu'il y avait quelques personnes dans le parc, que des couples quasiment et tous en train de se bécoter joyeusement plus ou moins discrètement. Avant, quand Thomas vivait encore chez lui, il détestait la saint-valentin car voir les amoureux exposer leur amour le renvoyer à sa propre incapacité à se faire des relations, notamment auprès de le gente féminine, jusqu'ici ce n'était que de la frustration de célibataire mais après « ce » jour, le jour d'un anniversaire maudit, il avait haïs cette fête qu'il lui renvoyait à l'image d'hypocrisie qu'il avait imprimée dans son âme ce jour là. Mais il préféra laisser sa réflexion de côté avant qu'elle ne l'accapare. Pour le moment, il était en mission, le boulot avant tout !

De son côté, Geyld continuait sa marche d'un pas tranquille, mais en tant que membre de Shwartz, il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens, dû à une méfiance naturelle propre à ses activités. Thomas remarqua ce léger changement chez Geyld et comprit qu'il allait se retourner pour regarder derrière lui si on le suivait. Il lui fallait trouver très vite une solution.

**Merde ! Il va comprendre ! Vite ! Se cacher ? Pas le temps ! Autre chose ! Et merde ! Allons-y à l'instinct !**

Thomas attrapa Irina par le poignet, il la plaqua ensuite contre l'arbre le plus proche et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsque Geyld se retourna, il ne vit rien de plus qu'un couple de jeune en train de se bécoter contre un arbre, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi en ce moment, décidément les gens ne savaient plus se tenir… Croyant avoir à faire à une fausse alerte, il baissa sa garde et reprit sa marche.

Du côté d'Irina, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle fut surprise…Jamais elle ne serait attendu à ce genre de chose de la part de Thomas. Cependant, elle se surprit elle-même à aimer ce contact, à la fois doux et puissant. La sensation était nouvelle et elle en oublia vite tout le reste pour savourer uniquement l'instant présent. Quand Thomas comprit que Geyld avait marché, il cessa le contact et lâcha Irina. Cette dernière, qui en avait presque oublié la mission, sentit une certaine déception au fond d'elle-même, une part d'elle voulait encore ressentir cette sensation unique…

Thomas- Parfait, la diversion a fonctionnée, il a marché en plein dedans.

Irina- Une…diversion ?

Thomas- Ben oui. Pour éviter qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était suivi.

Irina-Ha…euh….

Thomas- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Irina- Euh…C'était juste que c'était…mon premier baiser…

Thomas- Oui, moi aussi mais on va pas en faire un roman. Allez, dépêchons avant de le perdre.

Irina- Méchant, t'as aucun romantisme…

La filature reprit, sauf que cette fois Thomas changea de tactique, plutôt que de continuer à le suivre en faisant mine d'être de simple passant, il passa à la méthode commando et suivi l'homme en sortant du chemin et en se cachant derrière les buissons et les arbres. La poursuite s'arrêta de manière brutale, Geyld s'était arrêté et semblait être entré en conversation avec quelqu'un. Thomas examina rapidement la position des lieux et s'avança le plus possible, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir l'interlocuteur et avait du mal à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il était caché derrière un buisson, la place étant étroite, il tenait Irina serré contre lui pour prendre le moins de place possible. Cette dernière rougit à cause de la position gênante mais se tut en voyant Thomas lui en intimer l'ordre par geste.

**Merde, on n'entend rien d'ici ! Bon du calme et concentres-toi mon vieux. Rappelle-toi que les nanomachines peuvent amplifier les sens, si je me concentre uniquement sur mon ouïe, je peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent.**

Thomas ferma alors les yeux, et laissa ses autres sens pour ce concentrer uniquement sur les sons et chercha ceux provenant de la direction de Geyld. Il ne discernait que la voix de ce dernier, l'autre personne était soit trop loin, soit elle parlait trop bas.

Geyld- Oui…n'ayez crainte, tout se passe bien… D'ici quelques jours, Stanford devrait payer…Non nul besoin dans arriver là, il a déjà bien assez peur…Oui, je les utiliserai si le besoin s'en fais sentir…Oui…Oui…J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit, Geyld et son mystérieux interlocuteur venaient de quitter les lieux. Un autre bruit très proche attira alors l'attention de Thomas, c'était quelque chose qui tapait très vite et très fort à un rythme régulier. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était le cœur d'Irina qui battait à cent à l'heure. En effet, pendant sa concentration, Thomas sera inconsciemment Irina plus fort contre lui et cela fit piquer à cette dernière un fard monumental.

Thomas- Désolé.

Il la lâcha alors et cette dernière reprit des couleurs et un rythme cardiaque normal.

Thomas- Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, rentrons à l'hôtel et voyons ce que Chie a pu trouver.

Du côté de Chie justement, cette dernière tenait toujours le dénommé Greg par le col, maintenant ses pieds au dessus du sol.

Chie- Tu as dit qu'un homme était venu voir Geyld récemment. Qui ?

Greg- Je sais pas !

Chie- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu l'as vu ! Qui était-ce ?

Greg- Je sais pas ! Je le connais pas ce type là ! C'est la première fois que je le voyais dans le coin. C'était un mec tout en noir, il foutait la trouille alors je suis pas resté !

Chie- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Greg- Il avait l'air du genre de mec avec qui on veut rien avoir à faire, le genre inquiétant. C'était carrément marqué sur sa gueule qu'il était dangereux !

Chie- Tu ne me caches rien de plus Greg ?

Greg- Je sais rien de plus, je te le jure !

Chie relâcha alors l'homme qui tomba à terre.

Chie- Très bien. Au passage, je conseille à tout le monde « d'oublier » que je suis passé aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde suivit son conseil et l'hôpital du coin eut ce jour là à traiter un mystérieux cas de « mauvaises chutes » collectives.

Du côté de Thomas et Irina, ces deux derniers venaient de sortir du parc pour faire route vers l'hôtel.

Thomas- Euh Irina ?

Irina- Oui ?

Thomas- Je suis désolée…de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure…sur le coup, ca me paressait la meilleure solution…mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça sans te demander…j'ai pas d'excuse, je suis désolée.

Irina- Non, non, ne le sois pas, c'est pas grave.

Thomas- Tu es sûr ?

Irina- Oui, oui, c'est vraiment pas grave. Et tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, rajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Thomas- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Irina- Non, rien du tout ! Répondit-elle avec le rouge lui montant au visage.

Thomas- Au fait, c'est quoi ton parfum ?

Irina- Pardon ?

Thomas- Contre l'arbre et ensuite derrière le buisson, quand je te tenais contre moi, j'ai senti une odeur très agréable émanant de toi.

Irina- C'est un petit parfum artisanal, fait à partir de fleur qu'on ne trouve que dans ma région d'origine, il n'y a quelques boutiques qui en vendent. Mes parents m'en envoient un petit flacon de temps en temps.

Elle se dispensa d'ajouter qu'elle n'en mettait que rarement, et finalement elle était bien contente d'en avoir mis aujourd'hui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les trois Dragoons se réunirent pour discuter de leur journée et de la marche à suivre dorénavant.

Thomas- Donc Geyld a été contacté par un homme en noir.

Chie- Oui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a repris ses activités.

Thomas- On peut donc oublier l'hypothèse qu'il veuille se mettre au vert, les anciens membres de Shwartz encore en liberté ont donc reprit leurs activités.

Irina- C'est peut-être cette personne qu'il a rencontré au parc aujourd'hui.

Thomas- C'est possible mais ni toi ni moi ne l'avons vu. Tu as des renseignements sur cet homme Chie ?

Chie- Malheureusement non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas du coin étant donné que personne ne le connait et qu'il n'est pas le genre de type qu'on a envie d'aller interroger.

Thomas- Bon ok, pour le moment, on va oublier cet homme en noir et passer à l'autre piste. Nous savons que quelque chose est prévue avec Marchal Stanford dans quelques jours.

Chie- J'ai eu des renseignements à son sujet, d'après ce que je sais, il resterait en repos chez lui pour plusieurs jours or c'est un homme très travailleur qui se fait en temps normal un devoir d'être à son bureau tout les jours.

Thomas- C'est louche. On va donc prendre les devant, demain matin, nous irons à la propriété de Mr Stanford, vous deux, vous vous posterez en planque à l'extérieur pendant que moi j'irais lui dire bonjour. Nos SOUL, tout comme les GEM peuvent faire office de communicateur, je laisserai donc ouvert mon canal de communication pour que vous puissiez suivre la conversation, vous interviendrez uniquement à mon ordre.

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Thomas- Ce sera tout pour ce soir.

_A suivre…_

**Et encore un chapitre d'achevé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : La bête tapie dans l'ombre.**


End file.
